Lovers and Laughter
by LayRay
Summary: Fred and Raye have been friends since their first ride to Hogwarts. Neither has ever admitted it, but both want more then friendship. But it’s been seven years and time is running out, will they ever be together, or will they only ever be just friends?
1. Hogwart's Express

**Lovers and Laughter**

**A/n: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I am really excited because I love Harry Potter. So this story will follow generally along with the books but I will change/add a few things here and there, but nothing major. I hope you like it please R&R. Thanks! **

**Category: Harry Potter **

**Characters: Fred (mainly but of course other characters will be involved)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Fred and Raye (yes I did make her up) have been friends ever since their first ride on the Hogwarts express. Neither has ever admitted it, but deep down, both know that they want more then friendship. However it's been seven years and time is running out. Will they ever be together, or will they only ever be just friends?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

As Fred and George made their way through Platform 9 ¾, it was hard for them to make out the figures through the smoke billowing from the train.

Walking past first-years and their parents, groups of gossiping girls, stacks of luggage, and reuniting best friends, they made their way through the chaotic platform.

"Oi, Fred, George, over here."

In unison, both turned at the sound of their friend Lee's voice. He was standing twenty feet away along with Kat and Sarah. Fred's heart leapt at the sight of them, hoping that a certain brunette might be with them.

Identically grinning Fred and George made their way through the crowd to greet them, both playfully thumping Lee on the back, then turning around to greet Sarah and Kat with one-armed hugs. It took Fred only a minute to realize that Raye wasn't with them, and disappointment filled his stomach. But only a few seconds after he heard her familiar voice.

"Hi guys! It's great to see you."

And Raye came walking towards them. Sarah and Kat rushed to hug her. As she greeted them, Fred let his eyes run over her.

Ray was tall and thin, but with lean muscles that put her apart from other stick-like girls. She was only a few inches shorter than Fred, a fact he hadn't failed to notice. Her dark amber hair fell in waves down her back just past her shoulder blades. Her lips were full and a dark pink. They would have been Fred's favorite feature if it weren't for her eyes. Her eyes were big and framed by thick lashes, but what drew Fred in was their color. They were a bluish/grayish/greenish, and always seemed to be a different color. Once Fred could have sworn that they had been purple. They always intrigued him and he often had a hard time looking away from them.

Raye, Kat and Sarah, now arm and arm, walked back until Raye, smiling ran forward to throw her arms around Fred, George, and Lee. Despite the fact that was also hugging George and Lee, the brief contact made Fred's heart stop beating for a second before it started racing off at a totally indecent rate. He shook himself as Raye broke away from them, telling himself he was just glad to see her. After all, beside George and Lee, Raye was his closest friend.

"Hey, we better get going if we want to get a free compartment." Sarah said, and the six of them headed towards the train.

After they managed to secure an empty compartment, a feat that required all of their persuasive skills plus some items purchased last year at Zonko's, they all hung out the windows waving goodbye to their respective families.

Fred caught a glimpse of Raye's sister, a girl who looked a lot like a younger version of Raye, but with curly hair and bright blue eyes. Seeing her reminded Fred of his first tip on the Hogwart's Express.

***Flashback***

He and George, after bidding a half weepy, half cheerful Mrs. Weasly goodbye, boarded the puffing Hogwart's Express and began walking up and down the aisle looking for an empty compartment.

That was when they ran into Lee and, upon investigation, discovered that he to needed a compartment so the trio set off together, already joking and punching each other as if they had known one another for years.

The only not full compartment they could find was one occupied by four pretty girls, who by the looks of it, were first years to, and after a lot of pushing and shoving, Fred was delegated to go in first.

"Hello ladies." Fred said grinning, "Do you mind if we join you."

The prettiest one, in Fred's opinion, spoke first, "Sure." Said Raye, "But one if you is going to have to sit on the floor."

Fred, not letting this phase him said, "That's alright George can sit on my lap."

After that he and George made a show of bowing and George sitting of Fred's lap until the train hit a bump and George fell sideway's.

In the end Lee sat on one side and Fred and George sat on the other, Fred sitting next to Raye, already conscious of her side pressed tightly against his.

Everyone began introducing themselves.

Sitting next to Lee was Kat, a pretty girl with a deep tan and dark brown hair and eyes. She was tall, as tall if not taller than Fred and George.

Next to Kat was Isabelle, a Japanese girl with thick black hair that fell halfway down her back and almost black eyes.

Last was Sarah, a blonde, with navy blue eyes and an American accent.

"Are you from America?" Fred asked, curious that a girl with an American accent was going to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, my parents both went to Hogwart's but moved to America when they had me; they sent me back here though because it's such a good school." Sarah explained, and with that the subject turned to heritage.

"Pure blood." Fred and George said in unison, "But we aren't sure if it counts, our dad loves muggles."

"So you guys are related, you know there's not much resemblance." Raye asked.

Everyone laughed before George responded, "Who us?" He said looking at Fred. "Oh, we get that a lot."

Laughter.

Kat, Lee, and Isabelle were all half-blood, and then it was Raye's turn.

"Well both my parents are squibs; I'm not sure what that makes me." She said it so normally that everyone else was momentarily stunned.

"That's really cool." Lee said, "Like, that you're a witch."

"Yeah, I guess it is. My parents were shocked."

"You have any siblings?" George asked.

"Yeah a sister, she's two years younger then me."

"Is she…" George asked.

"No. Not yet." Raye answered lightly, but Fred could see something darker in her eyes.

Quickly Fred changed the subject and they continued to talk about random subjects.

"Wait." Sarah said, turning to Lee, "So if your names Lee-"

"Glad to see you've been paying attention." Lee said smiling.

"But if your first name is Lee and Raye's last name is Lee, won't that be confusing? Don't a lot of people do that last name thing?"

"It'll be as confusing as we want to make it." Raye said smiling.

***End Flashback***

Fred smiled at the memory, for a long time after that whenever someone said the name Lee, they could expect to hear two voices in response. The two had eventually stopped but would still do it on occasion, sometimes on purpose, other times accidentally.

All of the members of that compartment were still fast friends, and all, except for their dismay Isabelle, who had gone to Ravenclaw, ended up in Gryffindor during the sorting ceremony.

As the train went rattling on people came and went to their compartment. All of them had made plenty of friends once they had reached Hogwarts, but the people in that compartment had stayed each others closest friends.

For Fred, the worst part of the train ride was when Raye's boyfriend of one and a half years came in.

"Mark!"

Raye said standing up to kiss him quickly, sending a pang of jealousy through Fred's stomach. But fortunately she just stood in the doorway to talk to him for a bit before he kissed her again and left, ending Fred's momentary agony.

Fred told himself that he would have felt the same way for Sarah or Kat, that it was just because he had known her for so long it was weird, but deep down he knew he was lying to himself

It was that same spot deep down that began putting pictures of him and Raye together instead. But he forced them to go away. It had been six years and they were still just friends, why would this year be any different?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. I know there were a lot of introductions, but I wanted to give a good background because a lot of the characters are made up. I'll try to update soon. Please review!

-LayRay


	2. Good to Be Back

**Lovers and Laughter**

**A/n: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I am really excited because I love Harry Potter. So this story will follow generally along with the books but I will change/add a few things here and there, but nothing major. I hope you like it please R&R. Thanks! **

**Category: Harry Potter **

**Characters: Fred (mainly but of course other characters will be involved)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Fred and Raye (yes I did make her up) have been friends ever since their first ride on the Hogwarts express. Neither has ever admitted it, but deep down, both know that they want more then friendship. However it's been seven years and time is running out. Will they ever be together, or will they only ever be just friends?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The great hall was illuminated by the hundreds of candles floating above the packed tables beneath the ink black sky. It was noisy as everyone chattered to their friends, laughing and joking.

Fred, along with George, Lee, Kat, Sarah, and Raye, moved along the Gryffindor table, looking for a break in the wall of bodies. Finally they found one between a group of tiny second-year girls and laughing forth year boys. Fred took a seat between George and Kat and across from Lee, Raye, and Sarah.

Raye, who was looking up at the staff table said worriedly, "Where's Hagrid?"

Everyone knew that Raye loved animals almost as much as they loved her. Fred had never seen an animal bite, sting, scratch nor do anything else to Raye short of affection. She would no doubt get a job working with animals. She and Hagrid always got along well, especially since she was the only student who shared vaguely the same views on monsters as Hagrid. That is, she thought that monsters were interesting, whereas everyone else thought they should be locked up if not killed.

Looking at the teacher table, Fred noticed that Raye was right, in Hagrid's usual place sat Professor Grubbly Plank.

"I dunno, maybe he'll come later."

"Hey, look at the new DADA teacher." Said Kat sniggering.

"You mean the toad in the hot pink cardigan?" laughed Lee.

But just then the room got quiet as the petrified looking first years came in through the doors. It was hard for Fred to believe that just seven years ago, that was them coming in. He knew he would miss Hogwarts next year, but for now, he was just going to enjoy it. It was good to be back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sorting hat ceremony and the feast went by in a blur of talking and laughing. And then Dumbledore stood up to give his start of year speech. It went on as usual until the new teacher, Umbridge, stood up.

"Hem, hem." She said.

Looking across the table Raye, Lee, and Sarah's expressions were all identical ones of shock and amusement.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge said, "for those kind words of welcome."

She spoke in a high sickly sweet voice that contrasted drastically with her body.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwart's, I must say, and to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

George snorted and whispered, "I must need my ears checked, I could've sworn she just called us little."

"I'm very much looking forward to get to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" She continued.

"Yes, I can see us braiding each others hair now." Muttered Fred.

Everyone put their hands over their mouths to muffle their laughter.

But as Umbridge kept talking, Fred let his mind drift off and his eyes wander around the Great Hall, stopping a few too many times on the brunette sitting across from him who looked equally bored.

Finally the speech was over and they all headed upstairs, only stopping to make fun of Ron's attempts to shepherd the first years.

Once they reached the common room everyone else went to bed beside Fred and George. They had to pin the advertisement for first year testers on the notice board before they could finally go upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came too early as always and together he and George went downstairs to get some toast and their schedules before they set off for their first class, Herbology, to gather some costumers before the bell rang.

"Step right up! Step right up! Get your extendable ears here!" Shouted Fred.

"Listen in on your sisters private phone calls." Cried George.

"Eavesdrop on your enemies." Continued Fred.

"Spy on your friends." Called George.

"Only at Weasley's Wizards Weazes!" they finished together.

They managed to sell at least a dozen extendable ears to the crowd that had formed before the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Just before Professor Sprout showed up, Raye, Kat, and Sarah came across the cool green lawn

Winking at each other Fred and George closed in on either side of them.

"Late again" said Fred, "this simply will not do."

"The early bird catches the worm." Smirked George.

"Tardiness is inexcusable." Fred said.

"Shove off." Kat said, pushing George.

"Violence is not the answer." George said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Hey" said Raye, "did you hear Angelina's captain."

"Really?" Lee said, coming to join them.

"I swear" said Fred, "You could say Angelina on the moon and Lee would hear it."

"Angelina, Angelina, Angelina!" George sang off-key.

Everyone burst out laughing and fortunately for Lee, Professor Sprout came at that time to usher them all in side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, except for getting yelled at by Hermione for their notice on the notice board for first-year testers.

Despite that, when the day for testing arrived, there were at least ten first years who showed up.

As Lee began handing the fainting fancies out, George muttered to Fred, nudging him to look across the room at Hermione who was giving them a death stare.

"Hermione doesn't seem to like this." He said and sure enough, she stood up and came across the room with a very Mrs. Weasleyish look on her face.

"Speak of the prefect." Fred muttered.

After her threats, she stormed off again. And Fred and George sank simultaneously into a coach across from a very tired looking Raye who was doing her charm's homework.

Without looking she asked, "What would your mum do to you guys?"

"Murder us." They said together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank for reading, please review so I can hear what you guys have to say. I'll try to update soon.

-LayRay


	3. Dancing in the Rain

**Lovers and Laughter**

**A/n: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I am really excited because I love Harry Potter. So this story will follow generally along with the books but I will change/add a few things here and there, but nothing major. I hope you like it please R&R. By the way so sorry about the delay, I have been extremely busy. Thanks! **

**Category: Harry Potter **

**Characters: Fred (mainly but of course other characters will be involved)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Fred and Raye (yes I did make her up) have been friends ever since their first ride on the Hogwarts express. Neither has ever admitted it, but deep down, both know that they want more then friendship. However it's been seven years and time is running out. Will they ever be together, or will they only ever be just friends?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fred woke to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. As he rolled over he saw rain running in rivers down the window. When he glanced at the clock, he couldn't believe it was already morning, it was as dark as night outside.

Jumping out of bed, he pulled on a clean pair of robes and sneakers before going over to give George a good thump.

"Wha-?" George said blearily before pulling the covers over his head. "Five more minutes Mum…" Fred laughed.

"Morning George, I told you I was Mum's favorite, she never hits me." Fred said, pulling the covers off of George, who looked up, realized what was going on, and groaned before getting out of bed.

After waking up Lee, the three went off downstairs to discover that Care of Magical Creatures had been canceled to do the downpour. Gratefully everyone who had that class went back upstairs to either go back to sleep, or, in Fred, George and Lee's place, to start plotting more Weasley's Wizard Weazes ideas.

By the time it was time for Charm's, they had managed to come up with a plot for a portable swamp that, if it turned out, would be in the honor of Filch.

Walking to charms they met up with Raye, Kat and Sarah. Sarah was a little jumpy due to the frequent flashes of lightning and burst of thunder.

In Charm's, Professor Flitwick announced that they could just be doing a review of the cheering charm.

"Now boy's and girls, this charm might appear at your NEWT's even though its OWL, and we best review it to make sure no one has forgotten. Everyone divide into pairs please."

And with that the classroom's volume went up as everyone began forming pairs, talking and laughing. Fred and George were together as always, Lee was paired with Kat, and Raye and Sarah had become a group.

Fred looked over at Raye in time to see Sarah begin to charm her.

Even though they were no longer allowed to say the spell aloud, Fred could see Sarah concentrating, and as she began to wave her wand, a huge crack of thunder sounded.

"BOOM!"

Sarah jumped and waved her wand, and then there was a sound of bells being dropped. Everyone looked at Raye, who looked momentarily stunned. Fred hurried over to her, already picturing horrible ailments occurring to her, but just then, Raye burst out laughing.

"You guys are funny!" She said giggling.

"Professor Flitwick scurried over to her, shaking his head.

"She got hit a little hard; will someone please take her to the hospital wing?" He squeaked.

"I will." Fred said, a little too quickly.

"Alright Mr. Weasley."

"I'm sorry Raye." Sarah said; looking horrified at the sight of her tipsy-looking friend.

"For what?" Raye said, laughing again, "I feel great."

"Come on Raye." Fred said, gripping her hand and leading her out of the room. For a second he was afraid she would pull away, but she didn't. She held onto his hand as a child would hold onto their mothers while crossing the street.

Walking down the hallway, Raye moved in a drunken state, swaying and looking around as though she had never seen the castle before. Even still, Fred was once again stunned by her effortless beauty.

"Rain!" Raye cried as they passed a window, and all of a sudden she said, "I love the rain!" And she ran down the corridor toward the marble staircase.

Fred was momentarily stunned and he called, "Raye stop! What are you doing?"

But she didn't stop and Fred tore after her. Unfortunately, she was fast and already a great deal ahead of him, and he only managed to catch up to her as she ran out the wooden door, into the pouring rain. She began laughing even more and spinning around, looking up and letting the rain cascade over her face. Fred couldn't help to just stand there and watch her for a second, the fluttering in his stomach making his heart race. Then he ran out to join her.

Grabbing her hand he laughed and said, "Now I know what your like drunk!" Just at that moment Raye slipped and fell, looking up at him with the most childishly indignant glare.

"I am not drunk!" She said.

"Okay." Fred said trying to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help laughing at her expression. "Here." Fred extended his hand, "Come on, we better go."

"No!" Raye said smiling, as she took his hand and yanked down, pulling down Fred next to her.

"Raye!" Fred gasped, only to conscious of her body so close to his.

But Raye only laughed, and then, with a glint in her eyes, took a handful of mud and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest.

"You've asked for it now." Fred couldn't help grinning, and he threw mud at her.

Raye laughed and the mud balls went flying. Fred couldn't help staring at as she laughed, the rain pouring down and mud covering her.

Then she had another flash in her eyes and pushed Fred over, loosing her balance as she did and falling on top of him in a fit of laughter.

There faces were only inches apart and Fred had an over-whelming urge to kiss her, but as he did, he realized he couldn't. Raye had a boyfriend, and wasn't in her right mind. But at that point Fred knew he couldn't shove it aside anymore, Raye had never just been a friend to him, and never would be.

With a lot of effort, he gently pushed her off of him, "Come on Raye, we better go."

"Ok." She giggled and got up and took his hand. Fred held tightly onto it all the way back up to the hospital wing, knowing that he might not be this close to her for a while. He only let go when they walked in to greet Madame Pomphrey.

"She got hit a little hard by a cheering charm." Fred said. Madame Pompfrey nodded but gave their muddy and wet appearance a stern look. Fortunately, she didn't ask any questions.

"Well I'll just give her a potion to speed the charm life a little faster." She said, "Thank you." Nodding at him in dismissal.

"Sure." Fred said, "By Raye."

"Bye!" Raye laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry about the delay, I am really busy but I will update as often as I can. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review so I can get feedback. Thanks and please review!

-LayRay


	4. Raye's Tree

**Lovers and Laughter**

**A/n: So sorry about the delay, I have been so busy. Please, please review, I have gotten some story alerts and favorites which I love but please review so I can hear what you guys have to say. Thanks!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raye rolled over in bed, thankful that it was the weekend and she didn't have to get up. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep but a pounding headache was keeping her awake. She wondered what could have caused it; she usually never got headaches.

But then the memories of the day before came back, stronger then they had the previous night when she had collapsed half-asleep on her bed after being given a potion by Madame Pomphrey. Now she could remember running down the corridor and spinning in the rain.

Who had she been with? She couldn't remember at first, but then the familiar freckled red face came floating into her mind.

Fred Weasley.

Raye could barely keep from laughing out loud when she remembered the day before and the mud and rain. And then another memory came, falling down onto somebody whose strong arms had caught her, laughing, and how it felt so perfect, and then looking up into the face of Fred that was mere inches from her own.

But it was Fred, Raye told herself, ignoring the tingling in her stomach at the memory. Fred was like a brother to her, they had known each other forever. So she ignored the memory of how good it had felt to be so close to him and got out of bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The great hall was as empty as it normally was on Saturday mornings. No matter what time it was, it always seemed that everyone was sleeping.

As Raye, Kat, and Sarah walked through the double doors, Raye felt a strong pair of arms grab her and spin her around, and for a slit second she though that they would belong to a redhead, not the blonde, Mark, who grinned at her before kissing her.

Raye returned the kiss for a few seconds, but then pulled away; she hated kissing in front of everyone. But Mark seemed even more reluctant than usual to let her go, holding her waist with a strong grip. She had always had a nagging feeling that he liked people to see that he was going out with her, like a trophy, but as always, she pushed it aside.

Just then Fred, George, and Lee walked in, seemingly immersed in some conversation about Weasley's Wizard Weazes, but just as Fred passed, she thought she saw him glance at her with a weird emotion flickering in his blue eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" Mark whispered in her ear.

"Umm." Raye said, "Kat, Sarah, and I were going to go down to the lake."

"Oh, maybe I'll see you there." He said this time speaking at a normal volume.

"Maybe." Raye said as she casually slid out of his grip, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to come, "I have to go now, bye."

"Bye." He said before kissing her again, a little too forcefully for a quick goodbye kiss.

"Bye." Raye said, pulling away again and walking to the Gryffindor table with Kat and Sarah.

"Mark is so sweet." Kat said, smiling at Raye, "You're lucky."

"Uh-huh." Raye said.

"What?" Kat said, noticing Raye's nun to enthusiastic reply, "You don't think he's sweet?"

Now they were at the table the three sat down and put their heads together so no one else would hear.

"No. It's just…" Raye trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"I don't know. It just seems this year he seems to be more touchy-feely." She finished.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sarah asked.

Kat slapped Sarah and said in mock horror, "You little slut!"

"That's not what I meant, I just mean that he's your boyfriend, he's going to want to kiss you."

"Yeah but I don't want him to just being doing it to prove something to the other guys."

"Welcome to our world." Laughed Kat, but she turned serious, "Listen Raye, try not to over judge things, but if I were you make sure sweet Mark stays sweet."

Just then the red head of George sandwiched its way between Kat and Raye.

"Secrets secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone."

"So anyway." Sarah said loudly, "I told her that for Quidditch I don't know why she isn't wearing a sports bra, they are much more supportive."

Laughing, the trio broke apart to see that Fred and Lee had also joined that side of the table.

"Are they really?" Fred asked, pretending to feel his chest, "Maybe I need to buy one."

"Next Hogsmead, Fred." George said grinning.

"Hey." Lee said, "What are you guys doing today?"

"We're going to go swimming while it's still warm." Raye said.

"Cool, we'll come" Fred and George said in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wind had picked up by the time they all were ready to go outside, but the air was still warm and the sky was blue with the only sign of the storm clouds from yesterday the wisps of clouds floating high in the sky.

"We're going to Raye's tree, right?" Kat asked, and everyone nodded in agreement as they headed towards the huge willow.

"Raye's tree" had been christened all the way back in their first year. It had been the tree Raye had always gone to study or swim, bringing everyone else with her. She spent almost all of her time outside there. In there third year she had carved an "R" in the tree. Almost all of the Gryffindors called it that from habit and they had heard even the other houses refer to it as that.

The tree was huge with a giant trunk. It braches hung thickly down all the way to the ground and some trailed into the water. At its base was a giant rock, perfect for sitting, but for now everyone flung there stuff onto it as they prepared to go into the water.

"It's cold!" Kat chattered as she stood ankle deep in the water.

"It's not that bad." Lee said, dipping a toe in.

"Oh please" said Raye, "You're not even in yet Lee."

"He's just trying to be manly." Fred said grinning at Raye, reminding her again of the events of yesterday.

"Oh really?" Said Lee, "Then let's see you guys go in."

"Last one in is a blast ended skrewt!" Raye shouted at Fred.

The both ran for the water before diving in.

The cold water felt good against Raye's skin, she swam deeper, reaching for the rocky bottom. When she touched it she kicked off, shooting back up before she burst to the surface. Fred was a few feet from her, shaking water from his ears. Together they swam back towards where they could stand. George and Sarah were the only others ones who had made it into the water. Lee and Sarah were still only knee-deep. Out of the corner of her eye Raye saw Fred swimming closer to her, sending tingle up her spine but then he whispered, "I'll get Lee, and you take Sarah." Raye winked at him, trying to forget the feeling of tension as he came close to her and whispered,

"One, two, THREE!"

They jumped out of the water and charged toward them. Raye grabbed Sarah around the waist and picked her up, while Fred had Lee in a fire man's life. Together the ran towards deeper water were they dunked their charges.

Both came up spluttering.

"I hate you guys." Kat said.

"Hate is not a very nice word." Fred said while grinning at Raye, and despite of the cold water, Raye felt warm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading, like I said before please review. I will try to update as soon as I can, but once again, no promises.

-LayRay


	5. Dark Water's Ahead

**Lovers and Laughter**

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about the delay, I have been so busy and when I finally had time to work on this chapter, my computer crashed and lost all of its files. But enough excuses, here the chapter is. I hope you like it and please review. Thanks to LaLa-036 for the review!**

* * *

All of the seventh years were shocked by the amount of work they were receiving. Already many people were on edge.

Raye, Kat, and Sarah were all crouched over tables next to stacks of books and parchment when Fred, Lee, and George climbed through the portrait hole.

"What are you guys doing?" Fred asked, peering over Raye's shoulder to see a page full of complicated looking ruins.

"Working." Kat said while turning a page, not bothering to look up.

"A foreign concept, we know." Raye added, also too preoccupied with work to glance up.

"Why are you working?" George asked in a tone suggesting they had told him they had volunteered to help Filch clean the dungeons.

"I must be nice not to care." Sarah said.

"We care." Fred said, flopping down in the open chair next to Raye.

"I think she means about school." Raye said, still not looking up, but Fred saw the corners of her mouth curling up.

"We think our education is past schooling now." George said.

Raye snorted and finally looked up into Fred's eyes, sending shivers down his spine. "Has it ever been about schooling?" She asked.

Fred laughed, Raye could always make him laugh, "No, not really."

"We better go to DADA now." Lee said, glancing at his watch, "It starts in five minutes."

"Done!" Raye said, slamming down her tomb-like ruins book and standing up. Sarah and Kat also stood. All three had there bags so stuffed with books, Fred was surprised they could stand up. He had a strong urge to help Raye but resisted, it would just make things awkward.

As they walked into the DADA classroom they saw that no teacher was there, just groups of murmuring students. Looking around, they took seats, whispering.

"I heard she's awful." Fred heard Lee whispering to Raye, they sat next to one another three rows up from where Fred and George sat.

"Yeah," Raye whispered back, "and she-"

But Raye was broken off by the shutting of the door and the short staccato steps of Professor Umbridge.

"Wands away." She said in her high girly voice.

The class all rolled their eyes at one another and sighed, this class did not seem like it was going to be interesting.

There assumptions were right, Umbridge gave them all a chapter to read in Defensive Magical Theory, but after reading the first paragraph, Fred felt his eyes closing, giving up, he let his eyes wander around the room until they stopped on the back if Raye's head. She and Lee were playing tic tac toe and it looked like she was creaming him by at least three matches. Grinning Fred looked away, not wanting to get caught staring. He and George spent the rest of the class starting on the plans for a reusable hang man and at long last, the bell rang. Everyone hurried to get out of the class, not wanting to get stuck alone with Umbridge.

Fred and George caught up to Lee outside the room.

"Blimey, that woman could give Binns a run a run for his money." Lee complained as they walked down the hallway behind Raye, Kat and Sarah.

Fred grinned but was distracted, Raye had just said waved goodbye to Kat and Sarah and disappeared down an adjoining hallway.

"I wonder where Raye's going." Fred said, trying to sound offhand.

"She and Mark are going to have Lunch together." Lee answered, but he also seemed distracted.

Actually, both Lee and George seemed to not be paying much attention. Both had their eyes fixed on a passing Angelina. Fred signed, everyone knew Lee had a crush on Angelina but lately he had been suspecting George liked her too, it wasn't hard to tell what his twin was thinking

He hoped they would work it out, he would hate for them to ruin their last year at Hogwart's fighting.

* * *

Raye met Mark outside of the castle and together they walked down towards the lake.

The day was beautiful. The lawns were emerald green and partially carpeted by the fallen red, orange, and yellow leaves. The wind was blowing and leaves were dancing toward the azure sky.

It automatically put Raye in a good mood as they walked towards the lake. It was then she spotted the basket Mark was holding.

"Are we having a picnic?" She asked.

"If you want." he said smiling, pleased with himself.

"I'd love to." It was such a great day to be outside.

Together they spread out the blanket out by the lake and Mark took out the food.

"Where did you get all of this?" She asked, biting into a tuna sandwich.

"I grabbed it from the dining hall before I came out."

"Oh." Raye replied. She had forgotten that Fred and George were the only ones who knew how to get into the kitchens.

"Thank you so much." She added, "It's nice to see daylight."

Mark laughed, "I figured Ravenclaw's weren't the only ones getting so much homework."

"No, I guess teachers don't discriminate."

The time past quickly by the lake, they spent most of the time talking. The few times they kissed were soft and sweet.

As they walked back to the castle holding hands, Raye smiled at Robert. It had been so much fun. Raye only had a small feeling of doubt that something was wrong, but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, determined to make it perfect.

Once inside the castle Mark kissed Raye lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you soon." He said smiling and he ran up the marble staircase.

"Yeah." Raye said grinning.

She walked through a tapestry to a secret passage that would take her to the Gryffindor tower. She was almost there she heard running footsteps.

"Raye! Wait up!" Raye turned to see Kat and Sarah running towards her. She stopped and smiled, waiting for them to catch up.

"So how was it?" Kat asked, out of breathe.

"It was a lot of Fun. Mark was really sweet." She said.

"That's great, but come on Raye, details!" Sarah said and added "Snargaluff pod." To the waiting Fat Lady and they all climbed through the portrait hole.

"There aren't that many." Raye said truthfully, but Kat and Sarah's indignant looks caused her to burst out laughing.

"Come on." She said, still grinning, "Let's go up to our room."

* * *

Fred heard the portrait hole open and looked up, his heart immediately lurching as he saw Raye, Kat and Sarah climb through. He had been trying no to think about Raye during lunch but his thoughts had kept on going back to her. Fortunately both Lee and George had been distracted during lunch to. The more he thought about it, the worst he felt, he shouldn't be so self-absorbed when his twin and friend might get into a fight.

"George?" He asked, wanting to know if his suspicions were true.

"Yeah?" He answered, but just then Lee came over to them.

"Uh, I had a new idea for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It's these hats-" He said, not wanting to start a confrontation between Lee and George if he was wrong. He immediately began making up some idea about vanishing hats, which actually, as he was talking, sounded like a pretty good idea. Soon enough they were all joking and laughing and had the beginning of a new product.

The problem was averted, but only for now, Fred thought.

* * *

"Okay spill." Kat said as soon as they were in the privacy of there room, away from any eavesdroppers in the common room.

"Well there's not that much to talk about, I mean it was really sweet and we talked and ate. Seriously." She added.

"Did Mark behave himself?" Kat joked.

Raye grinned, "Yes, he was the perfect gentleman, but seriously enough about me; any guys caught your interest?"

"No, not really, I mean they are all pretty much the same guys." Kat said.

"High standards?" Raye asked.

"Not really, it's just no one's really caught my attention yet. I'm still waiting."

"For what, it's not like new people come."

"I know but there are some guys I still don't really know. I dunno, I'm still looking for my Prince Charming."

Raye laughed, "What about you Sarah? Sarah?"

Sarah was looking out the window and seemed not to be paying much attention.

"What." She said slowly, looking at them. Raye noticed she looked sad.

"You okay?" Raye asked, immediately the smile vanishing off her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She plastered a smile on her face, but after over six years of knowing her, Raye could tell it was fake.

"You don't look okay." Kat said, who had also noticed her mood.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Sarah insisted, "Come on, lets go get dinner."

Raye and Kat glanced at one another, knowing something was up, but Sarah obviously didn't want to talk about it, so they followed her down the stairs. As they walked down Sarah let out a small sigh, she wanted to tell them, but she felt if she said her feelings out loud, there would be no taking them back.

* * *

**So I have started branching out on other plot lines, but don't worry, this is still Fred and Raye's story. Please tell me your thoughts; I would love to hear them. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-LayRay**


	6. Nothing Happened

**Lovers and Laughter**

* * *

The beautiful skies from the day before had once again given way to dark clouds. Even still, the courtyard was full of students who were trying to soak up as much of the warm weather as they could before the rain set in.

Raye and Sarah sat in a corner of the courtyard finishing up their Charms homework for the next period.

The courtyard buzzed with noise as students gossiped and did homework. About ten feet away from them Fred, George, and Lee were demonstrating some fake wands and laughter reverberated around the courtyard.

As Raye set down her completed essay, she glanced at Sarah who was just finishing her near novel length essay. She sighed when she put it down and gazed distractedly out into the courtyard.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah looked at Raye startled.

"Nothing." She said, widening her eyes, but Raye saw through it.

"That's BS and you know it. I have known you for seven years and even though can't read you mind, I can tell when something's upsetting you."

"I don't know if I can tell you." Sarah said, torn between letting out her feelings and trying to squash them out.

"And I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to, but sometimes it helps to tell someone. You can trust me."

"I know." Sarah said, caving. Lowering her voice she said, "It's… It's… It's Lee." She finally got out, feeling embarrassed, but Raye didn't laugh so she continued, "At the end of last year, I don't know what happened. I just started becoming more and more aware him and now…" She trailed off.

"But why is that wrong?" Raye said, "Tell him!"

"I can't." Sarah look dismayed, "Everyone knows he's head over heals for Angelina. He's had a massive crush on her since forever. Anyway it would totally ruin our friendship."

Raye glanced at Lee, who was laughing with Fred and George. It was true; Lee had not been too subtle about the fact that he loved Angelina.

"But you don't know, maybe if you told him, he would realize he likes you too."

"If only." Sarah sighed. Raye wrapped her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." She promised, "We have a whole year to make him know he loves you."

Before Sarah could reply, Kat came dashing across the courtyard and skidded to a halt before Raye.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" She demanded.

"Tell you what?" Raye asked, looking startled.

"I mean I guess it's private and all but you should have said; we wouldn't have made fun of you."

"What are you talking about?" Raye looked totally taken aback.

Kat sat down and finally lowered her voice.

"I walked past Mark and his friends and they were all crowing about how you and Mark 'went all the way' down at the lake yesterday."

"What?!" Raye spluttered, looking totally shocked. "He said that?"

"Yes. Are you saying you didn't?"

"No!" Raye nearly shouted, attracting surprised looks from passing students. "Not even close. Where is he?" She said, standing up and looking around with close to murder in her eyes.

"I dunno. Raye maybe you should think this through." Kat tried to reason but Raye had seen Mark come out of the double doors and was stalking across the courtyard.

Kat and Sarah gave one another a shocked look before gathering up Raye and Sarah's things and going after her, but she had already reached Mark.

"Hey, baby." Mark said in a tone very different from his usual soft sweet one. He glanced at his friends and gave them all a smirk, they all were whistling and thumping him on the back. "What's up?" He said grinning.

"I don't know Mark. I was just wondering, who were you with yesterday at the lake?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Uh, what do you mean," He asked, glancing around half grinning, half confused, "I was with you. Don't you remember?" He said in a suggestive tone that set off another round of thumping and whistling.

"Yes. I most certainly do, but I was wondering who you went 'all the way with' then because I know it was not me." She said. Her voice was no longer calm.

"What are you talking about Raye; you don't have to pretend it didn't happen." Mark said, obviously hoping she would play along.

Unfortunately for him, Raye was no where near playing along

"Maybe that's because it _didn't_ happen and I don't know what you've been telling your friends but you're going to have to find someone else, because I have never and will never give you _anything_." Drawing her wand out as though she was about to hex him, Mark flinched and Raye let out a short humorless laugh, "As if I would waste my time."

With that she pushed past him and his cronies leaving behind a now stunned courtyard.

* * *

The courtyard was quite for a moment after Raye left but soon the talking and laughing picked up again.

Fred didn't know what to think. He was torn between wanting to tear Mark to shreds and relief in learning that the rumors were not true, Raye and Mark hadn't done anything. He had been surprised to hear them in the first place, Raye wasn't like that. He had been banking on the fact that they weren't true. If they had been, murdering Mark would have been a large possibility and it would have been quite awkward having to explain it.

Those feelings coupled with the feeling of happiness that Mark and Raye seemed to have broken up sent him into a weird limbo of joy and anger.

He spent the rest of the break period still doing tricks with the fake wands, but he only was partly paying attention to it, his mind was still wrapped up in his thoughts. When the bell rang, he walked with George and Lee up to Charms in a daze.

When they entered the classroom he noticed immediately that Raye wasn't there, neither were Kat nor Sarah. They took their seats just as the trio came walking in a close huddle into the room. Everyone who had either been in the courtyard or had heard about the previous events, which was pretty much everyone, turned to look at Raye.

But she didn't seem to notice it, taking a seat in between Kat and Sarah she tossed her hair over her shoulder as Mark and his friends walked into the room.

Fred saw Mark's eyes gaze at the back of Raye's head as he entered. Fred immediately felt the need to break something, preferably Mark.

It was a good thing Mark sat on the opposite said of the classroom.

The rest of the class was boring, more boring than usual as Kat, Sarah, and Raye didn't lean across the gap between their two tables to talk as they usually did. Fred sighed in relief when the class ended but he took his time getting his things because he heard Raye tell Kat and Sarah to go on as she went to talk to Professor Flitwick about something.

He walked slowly out of the room, wanting to talk to her even though he didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't notice until he was at the door that Mark also seemed to have taken his time walking out of the classroom. He was tempted to turn around and slug Mark but decided against it, he wasn't in the mood for a detention tonight. Turning to head up to the Gryffindor tower, he heard Mark go the other way, toward the Ravenclaw tower. He kept his pace to a slow walk as he heard Raye come out of the classroom. He was about to turn around to talk to her when he heard Marks voice call out, "Raye!"

* * *

I though I'd end on a nice cliff hanger so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I will try to update as soon as I can.

-LayRay


	7. Enough is Enough

**Lovers and Laughter**

Come on readers, I know you're out there because I have been getting story alerts and favorite's, which I love, but please review, so I know what you guys are thinking.

* * *

"Raye!"

Fred froze when he heard Mark's voice call out her name; he had no right to talk to her. He knew he shouldn't have, but he ducked behind a knight's suit of armor and peeked out down the corridor through a gap behind the knight.

He knew he shouldn't spy, but he felt protective of Raye.

"What?" Raye replied, her voice was icy.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday; my friends didn't know what they were saying. It was all just a misunderstanding, a mistake." He was standing too close to Raye and his voice was pleading, but underneath that there was a tone of malice.

"No." Raye said, "What was a mistake was me finding out."

"Come on Raye, I'm sorry. Look, I'll make it up to you." He said

He was much too close to her.

"I promise." He added with a seductive tone, pressing Raye tightly against him and pinning her to the wall. Fred watched stunned as his hands quickly slid their way down her back out over her hips, then grabbing onto her butt. His mouth began to descend onto hers as one of his hands left her butt and moved up to her chest.

"You're so hot." Fred heard him mutter.

Fred darted out from behind the suit of armor to hex him, but Raye was faster.

In a blur her hand flew out, punching Mark across the face with surprising speed and force. And in the same moment Fred cried, "Stupefy!"

Mark crumpled onto the ground and Raye spun around to face Fred, startled. Then her face turned from angry to ashamed.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah." Fred had no clue what else to say.

She sighed and knelt down, checking Mark's pulse.

"He's alive." She said standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Disappointed?" Fred asked, trying to make her smile. It worked, but only for a second, her smile vanishing quickly.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I trusted him, how could I be so stupid to go out without him? He's just another pervert."

"Why are boys such jerks?" She added, half to herself

"Just the way we are." Fred said, half jokingly, half trying not to feel hurt.

Raye finally looked at him and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean you."

Fred laughed, "Don't worry I've done some stupid things too. Not this stupid though. Not this…" He trailed off, at a loss for words, looking at Mark with disgust.

"I know." Raye said, finally giving a real smile, "I guess it's not fair to base all guys off this idiot. I'd never compare you to him." She said looking down at Mark while those words sent a rush of warmth down Fred's spine; _I'd never compare you to him,_ was ringing in his head.

"Thanks." She added.

"What are you talking about; I'm sure you would have liked to do that just as much as I did, probably more."

"Yeah, but I did get him though. He's going to have a nice black eye tomorrow."

"You got that right. What should we do with him?"

"Leave him; he's not worth our time to do anything else."

"You sure?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Well maybe, we did learn this useful charm today."

After regaining conscious, Mark spent the rest of the day walking around with neon flashing words over his head alternating in saying DUMPED, I AM A PERV, and I ONLY WISH IT HAPPENED.

When Fred sat down next to Raye in potions she leaned in and whispered, "I heard he went to Madame Pomfrey to get it off but she 'couldn't' do it."

Fred made no effort to hide his huge grin

* * *

That night Raye tried not to let Kat dwell on her "near-rape" experience.

"I am serious Raye, he could have raped you." Kat insisted.

"Are you saying I can't defend myself?"

"No, but what if he hadn't been alone?"

"But he was alone and got what was coming."

"You got that right!" Kat finally started laughing, "You should have seen him with the sign over his head in the corridor. No girl's going to go out with him for months."

"Speaking of dating, has any boy caught your eye yet?"

"No, not yet." Kat said, sighing.

Raye smiled, "Patience."

"Well you're single now, time for you to broaden your horizons."

Raye shook her head, "I just ended it with Mark, and after what he did I don't think I'll be dating for a while."

"I guess."

"Have you seen Sarah?"

"Yeah, she went to the library to study."

"Really?" Raye said, "Fred told me that Lee was going to the library to study. Did she tell you…?"

"About Lee? Yup, I finally wormed it out of her while you were being molested."

Raye rolled her eyes but said, "I hope they get together, they'd make a good couple."

"Yeah, and even though Lee is all over Angelina, you never know."

Raye agreed, "Nope you never really do know, do you?"

* * *

Sarah made her way through the shelves of books to the back of the library where the best tables where. Looking up she saw a familiar mop of dreadlocks who could only be one person, Lee.

Sarah felt tingles spread all the way from her heart to her toes and she debated for a moment on whether or not to turn around and leave before he noticed her or to go sit with him.

_This is so silly_, she told herself, _we're friends, it's perfectly normal for me to go sit with him. _ And with that she crossed the space between them.

Walking towards him she tripped over a lone book left lying on the floor and fell, her books scattering all over the floor. Cursing her shelf for the moment of clumsiness, she raced to pick the books up before Lee notified.

But Lee noticed, after all, who wouldn't notice a pile of books thundering to the ground, and as she reached to pick up the last one, a pair of dark hands stopped her and she looked up into Lee's dark brown eyes. She forgot to look away and for a second she and Lee just sat their, looking at one another before blushing, Sarah stood up. Lee stood up too and handed her the book.

"Thanks," she said blushing, "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"No problem, and if I remember correctly, this isn't a new clumsy thing, I can remember in 1st year…"

She slapped him playfully grinning, "Shut up."

Lee laughed and sat down back down in his chair.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, his hair falling into his and he shook it away.

"Nothing, I came down here to do my potions essay." Sarah said, sitting down, her heart was still pounding from the awkward moment they had had.

_Stop it Sarah, this is stupid._

"Oh me too, eighteen inches can you believe it!"

"I know! How is it even possible to write that much about veritaserum?" Kat said, despite her fast heartbeat, it was easy to talk to Lee.

"Snape's gone bloody insane!"

They worked together for the next forty-five minutes, every so often helping one another until Lee finally slammed down his quill.

"Ag, I still have five inches left and I have nothing else to write. I already dragged out its uses for four inches."

Sarah laughed, "Here, let me look at it."

Once he gave it to her she began speed reading through it, looking for missing information.

"Well you got most of it, you just missed how you can mess it up, here use mine." She said, handing over her newly finished essay.

Lee sighed in relief, "Thanks Sarah you're the best!"

_If only you really believed that._

* * *

So please review, it would be very encouraging. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

-LayRay


	8. Don't Give Up

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Thanks to bsblover17 for the review, and would everyone else please review, that's how I know what you guys are thinking. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day all of the seventh years had heard about the incident between Raye and Mark. Most of them, especially the girls, sympathized with Raye, shooting irate glares at Mark in the hall and during classes. Unfortunately for Raye, despite the teasing Mark's friends had given him, they seemed determined to make Raye suffer as well.

Coming out of the dining hall after dinner Raye, along with Kat, Sarah, Lee, Fred, and George, were met by three of Mark's friends, Robert, Peter, and Sam.

"Hey, Raye, I didn't know slut was in." Sam smirked.

"Hey Sam I didn't know ja-" Kat began but Raye cut her off.

"Come on Kat, it's not worth it."

Grudgingly Kat followed Raye and everyone else down the hall but Mark's friends weren't done.

"Come on Raye, didn't your parent's teach you not to be a whore?"

"Her parents are squibs, they couldn't teach her to do anything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hey Raye, what's it like to have parents dumber than you?"

"Yeah you couldn't ask them to help you to do anything, they would just-"

Robert was about to finish his sentence when Raye whirled around

"Excuse me?" Raye began, marching down the corridor towards them, pulling her wand out, making the three of them flinch. "My parents are ten times smarter than the three of you combined."

Raye was right in front of Robert before she raised her wand a let out a stream of spells, saying them so fast it was hard to differentiate between the words. In two seconds all three fell backward, Robert covered in tiny pustules, Peter stiff as a board, and Sam laughing uncontrollably.

Raye stepped over them and marched down the hallway away from her stunned friends.

Fred looked at everyone else, only wide-eye stares was what he got in return. Watching Raye walk away, Fred felt his feet moving, and without even thinking about it, he hurried down the hallway after her. He found her on a bench outside the castle, staring across the grounds at the setting sun.

He sat down next to her, and she looked up, her eyes were dry but far off. Fred didn't know what to say but Raye spoke first.

"I don't know why that upset me so much. I mean I have ignored comments from ass's like them for six years but that…" She seemed to be talking more to herself than to Fred.

"It reminded me of this time when I was little. I was five or six and it was Christmas. My uncle had just given me a snow globe and I was so excited. I was carrying it to the kitchen when I dropped it. Of course it shattered into a million pieces. I started to cry and asked my mom to fix it. But then… then she started to tear up, she said she was sorry, sorry that she couldn't fix it. I never understood it until years later. I was shocked then, I just comforted her; I told her it wasn't her fault. But she didn't really listen. I think my parents have always felt bad that they could never do the things wizards and witch's could do, and now people like Peter and Robert and Sam pretend that they don't have to work twice as hard as any witch or wizard."

Raye stopped talking and stared off into the forest, Fred looked down at her. Her beautiful eyes looked so sad. Without thinking he put his arm around. Immediately he regretted it, afraid she would pull away, but she didn't and he felt her lean against him. It felt good to have her in his arms.

"It's not your fault." He told her.

"I know, but I can't help feeling that it somehow is."

* * *

George watched his twin walk away and turned to Lee, "Should we go too?"

"No", Kat said, looking after Fred with realization in her eyes. "Let Fred talk to her, she'll be okay."

"Okay." George agreed, he wouldn't have done much good anyway, and followed the rest of the group up into the common room. Once he climbed through the portrait hole he began walking across the room to the seats Sarah, Lee, and Kat had just claimed.

"George!"

George turned around as he heard a familiar voice call him name. His heart gave a jolt when he saw Angelina smiling at him, her teeth looking remarkably white against her dark skin.

"Hey." He said, _nice, real original,_ he told himself.

"Can you help me with the transfiguration homework? I don't get and Alicia is no help." She said, playfully shoving Alicia who was sitting next to her.

"Okay." He said, again none to originally and sat down next to Angelina, his heart still beating at a fast pace, but he shoved it aside and shook his head, letting his hair nearly cover his eyes.

"So do you get it?" She asked him.

"Nope, not in the slightest, I just wanted to sit down." George grinned.

"Shut up."

"What are you going to do, throw me off the team?" George taunted.

"Oh please, I was going to do that anyway."

George couldn't help but to give in and laugh.

* * *

Sarah was watching Lee who was staring across the common room at Angelina and George laughing, anger and jealousy flickering in his dark eyes.

Sarah felt her heart breaking into little pieces watching Lee stare at Angelina. It was stupid for her to even think that Lee would ever like her, look at her the way he was always looking at Angelina, with adoration in his eyes. He had been in love with Angelina forever. And why wouldn't he be, she was smart, funny, and she was amazing at quidditch, who didn't like her. Sarah felt her chin begin to quiver, a sure sign that tears were on the way. She got up, walked across to the girl's staircase and marched up the stairs. She was halfway up when she heard footsteps following her. Knowing it was Kat she finished the climb and burst into the dormitory, still fighting tears, and strode across to her bed and stared out the window just as Kat came in.

Without a word Kat came over and put her arms around her before speaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah sighed, "What is there to talk about. This whole thing is stupid; I just need to get over it."

"No you need to come up with a plan."

"Why? He won't ever like me. You saw the way he was looking at Angelina today; he's totally in love with her."

"Well Angelina doesn't like him; just get him to notice you as more then a friend and he'll fall in love with you."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It will be. You just can't show how much you're hurting. Pretend you don't like him."

"I am not pretending to like someone just to make Lee jealous, that's so shallow."

"Fine, we'll worry about that later, for now just be yourself, oh and we are going to get you some hot clothes this Hogsmeade trip."

Sarah rolled her eyes but already felt so much better. "Just don't make me look like a slut."

"Too late!" Kat laughed and ran down the staircase, Sarah running after her, laughing. Once she reached the common room, she didn't look for Lee, she pretended to ignore him as she and Kat walked to greet Raye and Fred who had just walked in.

* * *

Well there's another chapter. I hope you like it and please review!

-LayRay


	9. Hogsmeade

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Thanks to Twilightluver919-TonksandLupin for the review, and could everyone else please review, thanks.**

* * *

Fred was sitting across the table from Raye. The two were immersed in a game of wizard chess. Raye looked over at him; his red hair was just falling into his turquoise eyes. Just as she looked at him, he looked up at her, catching her watching him.

"What?" He asked smiling, showing off his even white teeth.

"Nothing." Raye said hastily, looking away, slightly blushing, "It's your turn."

"I just went."

"Oh right." Raye fought to keep the blush from covering her face, but it was too late. _What is wrong with me today?_

Fred grinned at her, "You feeling okay?"

"Fine." She said, ordering her queen to move just as Lee flopped down on the chair to her right, looking disgruntled.

"What's up?" Fred asked Lee as he moved his bishop to capture Raye's knight. "You shouldn't have moved your queen." He added to Raye smirking.

"I guess. But then I wouldn't have been able to set you up. Knight to bishop." She said and her other knight took out Fred's bishop. She sat back grinning.

"Games not over yet. Where's George?"

"Crying for help?" Raye grinned.

"He's with Angelina." Lee said bitterly, startling them both.

Raye looked over at Fred who met her gaze, without speaking they both understood one another, there was going to be trouble.

"Right." Raye said, trying to break the awkward silence, "You want to finish this game later, I have to go get ready for Hogsmeade."

"Sure." Fred looked up smiling, "I'll beat you whenever."

"In your dreams, you guys are going to that meeting at the Hog's Head right?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, see you there." And Raye walked up to the girl's dorm, meeting Kat and Sarah there.

"You guys ready to go shopping?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Raye said as she buttoned up her coat.

"I guess." Sarah said looking out the window, already ready to go, her long blonde hair in two long braids that came out of her hat.

"What's wrong?" Raye asked, sitting down next to her on the bed, she asked even though she was sure what was wrong.

"Lee has been so sulky lately and obviously it's because of how George and Angelina having been spending so much time together."

"They haven't been spending that much time together." Kat said matter-of-factly, "It's just Lee is noticing it so much. Anyway it doesn't matter, forget Lee for now, we are going to have an amazing time at Hogsmeade, aren't you excited to go shopping. It's one of our last Hogsmeade visits." She finished, pulling her hair into two ponytails.

"Oh, don't remind me, I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts." Raye sighed.

"Ug, I know, but aren't I looking for clothes to impress Lee?" Sarah said.

"Details, details." Kat smiled, "Anyway, you aren't looking for clothes to impress Lee. You're just looking for some great new clothes, and if Lee notices how great you look, it can't hurt." Kat said, leading them all down the steps to the common room.

When they got into Hogsmeade the town was abuzz with students and shoppers. After a quick stop as Honeydukes, they walked to the side street lined with clothing stores. Once they entered the first one, they began milling through the racks. After each had gathered a significant amount of clothing, they gathered in the dressing rooms.

"What do you guys think?" Sarah said, stepping out of her stall in a navy blue top with thick straps that formed a U at the top the shirt and a pair of slightly faded jeans.

"Cute" Raye said, "I love that top, it brings out the navy in your eyes."

"Thanks." Sarah said, beaming before twirling and going back into her room.

After two hours, when they all were sufficiently laden down with bags, Kat glanced at her watch.

"We better go to the Hog's Head. You guys ready?"

"Yep." Sarah said, who was already in a much better mood.

"Let's go." Raye said and the trio headed down the street, after making a right turn, they saw the swinging sign that read The Hog's Head in chipped paint.

* * *

The walk down to Hogsmeade was slightly awkward, Fred walked in between George and Lee and even though George laughed and joked as usual, Lee was quite.

After getting butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks they headed to Zonko's where they bought enough merchandize for months. As they headed out the door Fred heard someone call his came from a side street, turning around he saw Mark along with Peter and Sam.

"What do you want?" He said, glaring at Mark.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know why you were so quick to stun me a few nights ago."

"Well when Raye punched you after you began groping her I got the idea she didn't want to be felt up." Fred said making no attempt to hide to contempt in is voice.

"Why were you there so fast, everyone else had left." Mark said with a look of triumph on his face.

"I had left something in class." Fred lied quickly.

"Really? So it wouldn't be because you were watching us?"

"Why would I be watching you?"

"Don't give me that Weasley, I know you like my girlfriend."

This made the anger that had been burning inside of Fred flare up.

"She is not your girlfriend!" He said, almost yelling.

"Not yet. But I bet you wish she was yours."

"She won't ever go out with you again."

"That's what you think. But I went out with her for two years. All I have to do is go beg her, tell her I'm sorry, that I wasn't thinking. I'll make up story about being sick or being under a spell. You've known her for awhile; you know she's not stupid but she's not one to hold a grudge. I went out with her for two years and never tapped it. I am not letting that hot little bitch go until I get something." Mark said anger in his eyes.

The image of _Raye _with the perv was what made Fred lose it; bringing his fist back he punched Mark square in the face. Blood began going everywhere from Marks nose which was slightly crooked now. It had been broken.

"That's from Raye, obviously you didn't get enough last time." Fred spat and he turned around and marched away, George and Lee following.

Fred was so focused on what Mark had just said he kept walking once the reached the main street.

"Fred." George said uncertainly, "It's time to go to the meeting at the Hog's Head, we're going to be late."

"Right." Fred said and the three walked in silence to the pub. The meeting took what had just transpired off of Fred's mind. He pushed what had happened away and focused on the newly created DA. But it didn't help that he was sitting right next to Raye, her hand only inches from his own.

* * *

The meeting was over and Kat, Sarah, Raye, Fred, George and Lee walked together out of the Hogs Head.

"This is going to be so great, actually learning something useful." Kat said but Sarah noticed everyone seemed immersed in their own thoughts.

"Yeah it'll be great." Sarah agreed.

"So what did you guys do in Hogsmeade?" Raye asked, also noticing the silence.

"Uh we went to Honeydukes and Zonko's." George asked giving Fred a funny look, but before Sarah could ask more, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Tony, a cute Hufflepuff with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Uh, hey, did you leave this?" He asked, holding up a glove.

Sarah looked down noticing how one of her hands was bare.

"Oh my gosh I did, thank you so much, I can't believe I didn't notice." She said.

"No problem." Tony said, still looking nervous and then he added, "Oh and uh, do you need help with those bags, I can take some of them, we can walk back up to Hogwart's together if you want."

Sarah didn't know what to say and she glanced at Lee who was watching them, fortunately Raye cut in.

"She'd love to; and thanks so much I don't know what is with some people not offering any help." She said playfully shoved George, but Sarah felt a small nudge as Kat pushed her forward.

While Raye and Kat began ushering everyone else away, Sarah turned to Tony, "Thank you so much." She said smiling, but a mixture of emotions was going through her as she watched Lee walk away.

* * *

**Happy New Year! I'll try to update ASAP, please review! Thanks.**

**-LayRay**


	10. Complications

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Thanks to twilightluver919-FredIsNotDead and LovelyBones1551 for the reviews. Could everyone please review. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Sarah and Tony were approaching the two double doors to Hogwart's. The walk back from Hogsmeade had not taken long. Their conversation had stayed manly on the Hog's Head Meeting, Quidditch, and Umbridge, but it had had no awkward pauses. Sarah had found it surprisingly easy to talk to Tony. Of course she had known him before, he was in her year and they had had the usual amount of classes together. However he was on the quite side and Sarah had never really gotten to know him.

When they got to the double doors, Tony reached them first, pulling the open he stood back, letting Sarah pass first, she smiled at him and he gave her a small shy smile back.

"So I'll see you around." Sarah said as she made to go up the marble staircase.

"Yeah, I can't wait for DA to start."

"It'll be great." Sarah agreed before adding, "Thank you so much for walking me back. It was fun." And she took the bags that Tony had been carrying. "We have Herbology together tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I'll see you then." Tony said.

"Bye." Sarah called as she began walking up the staircase.

"Bye." She heard him call.

She was barely paying attention to where she was going as she walked up to the Gryffindor tower room. Her mind was abuzz with what had just happened. She liked Tony but what about Lee? Was she just kidding herself that she liked Tony more? Was she just giving herself an excuse to try to make Lee jealous? Would she ever get over Lee?

"I need to talk to Raye and Kat." Sarah said aloud.

"Great now who's talking to themselves."

Sarah found Kat and Raye in the common room, unfortunately with Lee, Fred, and George.

"Hey." Kat said as Sarah she walked up, "How was your walk with Tony?"

"Good." Sarah said, unsure of what else to say, her eyes shifted to Lee, he was watching her with what Sarah thought could have been interest in his eyes.

_You're just imaging it. _Sarah told herself.

"I'm gonna put these bags in our room." She said.

"We'll come with you." Raye said, immediately jumping up.

"Yeah." Kat said, also standing.

As soon as they were alone in the staircase Raye asked, "So how was it really?"

"It was good. Tony is really sweet. We didn't talk about anything too in depth, but it wasn't award."

"He's a nice guy." Kat agreed, "Cute too."

"Yeah but I still don't know, I also like Lee." Sarah sighed as they entered their room, which was thankfully empty.

"Well why don't you let things carry on just see how they work out? If Tony turns out to be more than a friend then you can see how you feel. If you don't feel anything then just tell him."

"Your right, Tony might not even like me." Sarah blushed for getting ahead of her self, "It's not like he asked me out."

Kat snorted, "When a guy offers to take your bags and walk you back to school, it's not for a work out, he likes you."

Sarah looked down gloomily, "Great so now if I'm leading him on."

"Sarah, just act the way you would normally, just because you like Lee, it doesn't mean you can't like someone else. Maybe you'll get over Lee. Just see how things are in a couple of days. You don't have to pretend anything, just be yourself." Raye said seriously.

"She's right." Kat agreed and as the three began heading down stairs she asked, "Do any of you have that book we could use for that Herbology report? I totally forgot about it and I have most of it done but I need a little more information."

"Sorry." Sarah said, "I returned the copy I got."

"Me too." Raye said, "Sorry."

"That's okay, I'm going to go down to the library see you guys later." Kat said as they reached the common room.

* * *

"I am sorry but all of our copies of that book are checked out." Madame Pince said in a tone that Kat thought sounded smug.

"But I need it to finish a report that's due tomorrow." Kat protested, "They can't all be gone."

"Well you shouldn't have waited to the last moment." Her tone was definitely smug now, but before Kat could say anything, she was walking away. Kat sighed and leaned up against a bookshelf.

"You can share with me."

Kat turned around at the voice, "Really? Thanks, that would be-" Kat began but then she saw who it was. It was Sam, one of Mark's friends, one of they one's who had mocked Raye.

"Never mind." She said and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Sam began and Kat stopped, apparently taking this to mean he should continue, Sam went on, "Look I know that I've been a jerk lately, especially to Raye. And I don't expect you to let that go, and I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to share this book so you can do that Herbology report."

"Why do you care?" Kat asked. The last time she had been close to him, he had been insulting one of her best friends.

"It's just," Sam began but trailed off, "I don't know, I guess I'm sick off being an asshole. You know, I thought I might try something different." He said with a tentative smile.

Kat almost smiled, but held it back; instead she sat down next to him.

"Fine, thanks." She said grudgingly.

Sam grinned, "That wasn't so hard was?"

This time Kat let out a small smile for a second but added, "Don't push it."

They spent the next twenty-five minutes in silence, bent over their reports and the book. Kat gradually became more and more aware of Sam sitting next to her. They knew each other through Raye and Mark and classes together but other than that, Kat hadn't really had much contact with him. Sam was player, and with his dark skin, dark brown eyes, and cropped short black hair, he didn't have a hard time getting girls.

After finishing her last sentence, Kat began rolling up her parchment.

"Thanks." She said half heartedly, looking down at Sam who had just finished too.

"No problem." Sam said standing up; he was a good three inches taller than her. "I'll see you around."

"If you're lucky." Kat muttered as she walked away, behind her she heard Sam chuckling.

"Nice seeing you too." He called after her. Kat couldn't help but smile, immediately, she stopped, it was _Sam._

* * *

The next morning George looked up from his eggs to glance over at Angelina who was looking at him. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled. George felt his heart drop at her smile and grinned back. Her smile grew wider.

Over the past few weeks they had been spending more and more time together. He couldn't help feeling jolts of electricity every time he saw her. He hadn't even told Fred how much he liked her. Unfortunately there was small voice in the back of his head that told him that Lee was the one in love with Angelina. But he always forgot about it when Angelina was around, he told himself Lee didn't really like her. It was just a joke.

The rest off breakfast went on without event until George remembered he had to finish the conclusion to his Herbology essay for that day. Getting up he said, "I gotta go. I didn't finsh that essay." And got a bunch of 'bye's' in response.

Once he got to the Gryffindor Portrait hole he said the password, 'Hippogriff", and walked in. Looking up his stomach dropped when he saw Angelina. She was bent over the couch. When she heard him walk in she turned around.

"Hey." She said smiling, making George's stomach drop even more.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I realized I left my earrings up here and came up to get them before they got knocked around. But now I can't find them. What are you doing here?"

"I need to finish that essay, but that's okay, I can copy off Fred, I'll help you look."

Angelina flashed him another smile, "Thanks."

They spent the next five minutes looking around the common room, under furniture, in between the pillows, and on the tables. George was kneeling on the ground when he saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. Crawling over he found a pair of dangly gold earrings.

"Angelina" He said.

"Yeah?"

"I found them." George said, grinning and holding them up.

"Really? Thanks you so much!" She crossed the room and gently took them out of his hand before putting them in.

"I was so worried. They're my mom's." She said before throwing her arms around him.

George breathed in her sweet scent, not wanting to let go. He felt tingly all over. When she pulled away, they still had there arms around one another, their faces inches apart. George looked at her, her huge grin was gone but a small smile had taken its place. He tightened his grip around her and leaned in just as she did.

Their lips met just as the portrait hole opened and Fred, Kat, Sarah, Raye, and Lee walked in.

As George and Angelina Broke apart, no one knew what to say.

* * *

So I hoped you guys liked this chapter, a lot of stuff happened so please review on what you think. I'll try to update soon.

-LayRay


	11. Sparks Fly

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Sorry about the delay, exams are coming and teachers are piling on the work. Thanks to ****Squirrelsareevil55**** and****Twilightluver919-FredIsNotDead for the reviews. They make my day that much better. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Breakfast was finished quickly and Raye, Kat, Sarah, Fred, and Lee followed George and Angelina up to the common room not much after they had left. As they climbed through the portrait hole Raye looked up in surprise to see Angelina and George embraced in the common room.

Silence.

Raye didn't know what to say, looking around she saw Fred glance at her in surprise along with Kat, but what drew her eyes was Sarah, she was staring at Lee with a poorly hidden heartbroken expression. Lee did an even worse job at hiding his anger.

He quickly marched past George and Angelina, who had broken apart and were now looking embarrassed, and stormed up the stairs. Fred unsurely followed after him and, after giving Angelina and apologetic look, George did to.

As soon as Lee had disappeared up the staircase Sarah nearly ran up the girl's one, Kat and Raye following, leaving a very confused Angelina behind in the common room.

As Raye and Kat quietly walked into the dorm they expected to see Sarah lying on her bed crying, but she wasn't. She was calmly putting her books into her bag before she glanced at them and then sat down in front of the mirror to do her hair and make-up.

Kat and Raye exchanged a confused glance before Kat asked, "Sarah? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said in a tone very different from her usual soft and sweet one.

"Everything is going to be fine." Raye tried to soothe her, "I'm sure Lee will come around."

"Why does it matter?" Sarah asked, turning to face them with a hard look on her face, "I'm giving up. I need to move on."

"But-" Kat tried to protest but Sarah cut her off.

"But nothing. It's over, I'm done." Sarah said before swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the common room. Raye and Kat exchanged yet another confused glance before quickly gathering their stuff and heading after her.

* * *

Fred followed Lee up the staircase, hearing footing steps behind him he knew George wasn't far behind. This wasn't going to be good; he had seen the look on Lee's face. But he wasn't sure what he could do, he was torn between two of his best friends.

Once they had all reached the dorm Lee turned on George.

"What the hell?" He said, his voice was strained and anger flickered in his eyes.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry." George tried to reason.

"Sorry? You kissed the girl I've been in love with for the past seven years and all you can say is you're sorry? What kind of a friend are you?" Lee said, his voice was getting louder and louder.

"You haven't been in love with her." George protested, almost trying to convince himself, "It was just a crush."

"Even if it was just a crush, you can't still just go snog her? She was out of bounds!"

"You can't just call someone." George was now also getting angry, "She likes me, she's never liked you, when are you going to realize that?"

Fred could tell George had crossed a line, Lee looked like he was going to punch him and quickly Fred stepped in between them just as Lee shouted, "OH SO THAT'S IT THEN. SHE NEVER WILL ME SO YOU CAN JUST TAKE HER. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO THINK THAT ANNYONE WOULD LIKE ME NEXT TO YOU!" Lee's voice was thick with sarcasm as well as anger.

Lee raised his wand at the same instant Fred shouted "Protego!" A giant shield spanned between Lee and George, Fred on the side with George.

"So you're taking his side." Lee spat, turning on Fred, "I should have guessed."

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Fred said calmly, "Both of you just need to calm down-" Fred tried to reason but Lee had taken down the shield and disappeared down the staircase. Fred looked at George who looked away, grabbed his things and left. Fred sighed, grabbed his things and left the room to.

Walking through the now full common room, he caught up with Raye and Kat.

Raye looked up at him, and despite of everything else, Fred felt his stomach lurch.

"What happened?" Raye asked simply.

Fred sighed and began to recount the past ten minute's events to Raye and Kat's horror.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen either so angry."

In Herbology that morning, most of the Gryffindor's were quite, Fred had partnered with Raye not wanting to show bias, or that was what he had told Raye. Kat had partnered with Alicia, and George had shot Lee a nasty look before partnering with Angelina. Sarah had been first down and to Fred's surprise was partnered with a Hufflepuff boy, Tony. Lee had been left to partner with Will, a quite Gryffindor boy.

* * *

Raye looked over a Sarah who was sitting at the table next to Raye and Fred's with Tony. She had been flirting with Tony all class. Raye couldn't believe it, Sarah had never been so straightforward with boys, she had had her fair share of boyfriends but until she really got to know them, she had always been shy around them. But here she was giggling with Tony and constantly smiling at him.

At first Tony had seemed taken aback when she had asked him to partner with her; he had blushed but had said yes with a small smile on his face. Now he seemed to be enjoying the attention Sarah had been giving him, almost as if he couldn't believe it. Tony wasn't unpopular, but soft-spoken so he wasn't one of the boys that girls constantly were talking about.

Fred's voice jerked her out of her reverie, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Raye said facing him, "I just spaced out for a second." Fred grinned and when Raye looked at his blue eyes, her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure why, but lately whenever she was around Fred, she felt tingly inside.

As class ended, she and Fred walked out of class together into the crisp fall air, Tony and Sarah right behind them.

Raye couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Thanks for being my partner." Sarah was saying in the weird new tone.

"No problem." Tony said; Raye could picture the blush on his face.

"I was wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmeade with me this next trip?" Sarah asked. Raye was astonished; Sarah had never asked a guy out, last year in preparation for the Yule Ball Sarah had debated for over a week to ask a guy out before he had cornered her one day after lunch to ask her out. They were the one's that asked her out. Now she spoke as if she had done it a million times before. Raye was so surprised she nearly missed Tony's response.

"Uh, yeah, I'd love to." Tony stuttered.

"Great." Sarah said as they reached the front steps, "I'll see you then." And she caught up with Raye and Fred as they began to walk up the marble staircase.

* * *

It was nighttime and as Kat looked out the library window, all she could see was an inky blackness. Kat had been too fed up to stay in the common room. Lee wasn't speaking, Fred and George were silent, something quite unusual. Sarah wasn't acting like her self, Raye might have talked if the mood wasn't so awkward. There was quite that radiated around them despite the noisy common room. Eventually Kat had gotten up left.

Kat stared down at the runes homework and sighed; now slightly regretting the decision of leaving. Usually Sarah or Raye helped her with runes, a subject she seemed incapable of understanding but took anyway because her parents thought it could be useful. Now she was lost.

"Need help?"

Kat jumped at the voice behind her and turned around to see a grinning Sam.

"What are you stalking me?" Kat said rudely, but everyone else had put her in a bad mood. Sam just grinned.

"No, you're in the library, kinda a common place for a person to be."

"Whatever." Kat said, a none to original comeback but she didn't really care.

"I'm serious." Sam said, "Let me guess runes."

Kat turned around again, surprised, "How did you know."

Sam pointed at the thick runes textbook behind her, "I'm pretty good at runes you know. I want to be a curse-breaker."

"That's nice, but I'm fine." Kat said and turned back to her books.

After staring for five minutes at a text and not understanding any of it she gave up. Turning back she said, "Fine."

Sam grinned and stood up and walked over, pulling the chair next to Kat. Kat couldn't help but be aware of his close proximity to her, the aftershave he used smelled good, but she pushed that aside.

Sam spent the next half hour explaining runes to her. Kat couldn't help but admit that he was a good teacher, at the end she actually understood what Professor Babbling had been trying to explain for over a month.

"Thanks." Kat said as she began to pack up her things.

"Oh don't worry about it. I have a way you can repay me." Sam said smiling.

"What?" Kat said; she had been expecting a simple 'no problem.'

"Well first I let you use my book and I just spent the last thirty minutes of my life helping you. You owe me."

"Well if it was such trouble, next time don't bother."

"So there will be a next time?"

Kat grimaced, "No."

"Why? Didn't you enjoy it?"

Kat didn't know how to answer so instead she said, "What do you want."

"So you'll do it?"

"Just tell me what it is."

"Only if you say you'll do it."

"No!" Kat said and turned around and started to leave.

"Didn't your parents teach you to be polite?" He called after her and Kat frowned.

"Fine, tell me."

Sam was smirking, "So you'll do it.'

Kat gave up, now curious on what it might me. "Fine." She said grudgingly.

"Go out with me." Sam said.

"What!" Kat shrieked, "No!"

"You promised." Sam said, laughter in his eyes.

Kat paused for a moment, weighing her options. She could just not go at all, it wasn't like he could force her, but then again she would have to go back on her word, it couldn't be that bad. "Fine I'll go on a walk with you."

Sam seamed to be mulling it over.

"Take it or leave it." Kat said, growing impatient.

"Deal." Sam said extending his hand. Kat paused for a second then shook it; his hand was strong but soft.

As Kat walked away Sam called after her, "This Friday, meet me in the entrance hall at eight."

Kat didn't know what to think, she had just been forced to go on a date with the biggest player at Hogwarts. She debated for a second on whether or not to tell Raye and Sarah, but decided not to, they would probably think she had gone insane.

Maybe she had.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and review. Thanks.**

**-LayRay**


	12. Walking With the Enemy

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Thanks to LovelyBones1551 for the review. Everyone please R&R, enjoy.**

* * *

Kat stared at the clothes lying out on her bed, not sure of what to wear. In fifteen minutes she was going on a 'date' with Sam and she wasn't dressed yet. Seeing as she was being forced into it, she couldn't, and didn't want to wear anything too nice, but she didn't what to look terrible either.

Finally she settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black boots and a dark purple top. Finally she swept her hair into side pony tail she grabbed her black pea coat and headed out the door. She crossed the crowded common room quickly, trying to avoid Sarah and Raye who were sure to ask questions. As much as she loved her best friends, she didn't think they would understand.

Eventually she reached the portrait hole and swinging it open, she walked out into the hall. The walk down to the entrance hall was deserted, only the older students were allowed out at this time. As she began to get closer, she began to feel nervous, how was one supposed to act on a forced date? Kat thought about it before shoving it aside, why would it matter what he thought of her. She didn't care, did she?

Before Kat could think it over she had reached the entrance hall and saw Sam standing there, in a pair of jeans and a dark brown coat. He was absentmindedly looking away until he heard her footsteps on the marble staircase. When he looked up at her a grin stretched across his face.

Kat could help but feel a slight warmth in her stomach at the smile, but fought to suppress it. He was just trying to charm her up before getting her into a broom closet.

When she reached the ground Sam was already there waiting for her, arm extended. Kat almost reached to take it but remembered who it belonged to.

"I said I'd go on a date with you. There weren't any requirements."

"Touché." Sam said; his grin sill in place, despite what Kat thought might have been a flicker of disappointment flash across his face. He slipped his hand into his pocket as they walked outside.

The night air had a note of approaching winter in it, but Kat didn't mind, it was nice to be out of the castle. The wind swirling around the grounds dusted her tanned cheeks pink and their feet crunch across the fallen leaves.

"If I asked you question, would you answer it?" Sam asked and Kat glanced up at his face, he was facing forward but his body was slightly turned towards her.

"It depends on the question."

"Why did you agree to go on this date with me?" The serious tone in Sam's voice slightly surprised Kat.

"I guess I'm a woman of my word. And I guess I owe you one, not that I've ever been so harshly charged for a little help."

"I didn't ask you out to get even." Kat thought she heard Sam whisper.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" Sam said, turning to her with a confused look on his face. She must have just imagined it.

"Nothing."

"So that's it then. It wasn't my looks, my charm, my brilliance."

Kat snorted, "If I remember correctly, you pretty much forced me in this. It had nothing to do with your supposed look and charm. And brilliance, where did that come from?"

"I've been the one helping you." Sam said as they approached the black lake.

"You helped me once with Runes. That does not qualify you as brilliant."

"Oh really? And what might I ask qualifies a person as brilliant?"

"Well you could start by getting all O's. And I doubt you do that." Kat said with a surprising vengeance.

"Ouch Kat. And I'm in Ravenclaw, what makes you think I don't get all O's."

"Well for one, I don't know how you can study when you're always off snogging some girl."

"Some of us are naturally gifted. And how do you know I'm always off with girls. You seem to know and awful lot about me Kat, for someone who hates me." Sam smirked.

"It's hard not to know when girls are always complaining about it."

"Oh I really don't think they're complaining about it." Sam said leaning in close so that Kat could feel his warm breathe.

"You are so full of it." Kat hissed. "And there is no way you get all O's."

Sam was silent for a second before speaking, "Fine." He replied grudgingly, "I don't get all O's."

"Really…" Kat let sarcasm drip from her voice.

"Hey! It's just Transfigaration."

Kat was surprised at this; Transfigaration had always been her strong subject.

"Don't tell me you're good at that." Sam exclaimed, but Kat could hear laughter in his voice.

"Don't be so shocked. I'm offended"

Sam grinned, "Well if you're so good at Transfigaration. Why don't you help me?"

Damn it, he always trapped her into something.

"Why would I do that?" Kat asked.

"Because I'll make you a deal," Sam said as they turned around and headed back to Hogwarts. "I'll help you with Runes if you help me with Transfigaration."

"If I need help I can ask my friends." Kat emphasized the word friend.

"Come on Kat, help a needy cause."

Kat debated for a second, as much as she loved Raye and Sarah, Sam had a way of explaining things to her that made her understand. Also she was sick of always asking for help. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Kat debated internally for a few seconds before giving in.

"Fine, but only at night."

Sam's smile was triumphant, but then joked, "Why? Would your friends think you're crazy to help me?"

"Yes they would, and I'm starting to think so myself."

Sam just laughed, "Fine we'll meet in the dead of night at the back of the library. Shall we make up code words to?"

Kat rolled her eyes and almost protested to the location, the very back of the library was were the couple's sat 'studying.' But Sam was right, it would be the emptiest.

"Fine." Kat agreed as they reached the castle and walked through the doors. "Well I better get going." Kat glanced at her watch, surprised to see that they had spent over an hour outside.

"Now that wasn't so bad for being held against your will." Sam smiled.

"For being held against my will no, but that doesn't make ok."

Sam's laughter echoed around the hall as Kat walked up the stairs.

"Meet in the library at ten on Monday." He called after her.

Kat didn't know what to think, it seemed as though Sam did that to her a lot. Whenever she left him, she was always confused. Throughout the whole time she had been expecting Sam to try and make a move on her. But he hadn't, and Kat couldn't but help wonder if she had misjudged him all along.

_There's probably just something wrong with me. _

But Kat wouldn't let herself be offended; it's not like she wanted him to make a move.

Entering the common room, it was less crowded them before. She quickly spotted Fred, Sarah, and Raye and headed over to them, dodging the remaining students and the over stuffed arm chairs before finally reaching them.

Raye and Fred were sitting next to one another on the coach, with Sarah across from them. Kat collapsed down next to them and joined in on their game of exploding snap.

"Where have you been?" Raye asked while tapping two cards.

"I, uh, went for a walk." Sarah said, trying to brush the question off, but she wasn't sure if Raye believed her. Raye seemed to pick up on things quite easily some times, to the point of it being annoying. Fortunately she didn't press Kat.

They played exploding snap for the good part of an hour. Kat couldn't help but notice Sarah. Ever since the incident with Angelina, Lee, and George she had been acting unusual. She had been flirtier than she ever had been and had a facade of nonchalance to her. But after watching her while they played, Kat couldn't help but notice that every so often, a shadow of hurt and betrayal would slip over her face.

Although Kat would have liked nothing better than to go and hug her, she knew Sarah would pull away, just like she had been doing for the past few days.

Kat turned her attention to Raye and Fred; they were sitting on the sofa laughing. Kat noticed how perfect they looked together, laughing. Fred obviously was head over heals for Raye. She wondered if she should tell Raye what she noticed, but she didn't want to be jumping at the gun and screw their friendship up. So she just watched them laugh, wishing she had someone, like that. Someone who looked at her the way Fred looked at Raye, when no one, including Raye, was watching.

And unbidden, into her mind popped a picture of Sam.

* * *

So you guys got to see more of Sam and Kat as well as an outsiders view on Fred and Raye. What do you think? Please let me know and review.

-LayRay

.


	13. Playing in Potions

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Please R &R. Thanks to LittleMissProngs and LovelyBones1551 for the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the days passed, the weather outside the castle became colder and colder. In the mornings the grounds sparkled from the frost and at night the winds whistled around the towers.

Raye had found herself spending more and more time with Fred. They had been friends ever since their first ride on the Hogwarts Express, but they had usually hung out in a group. Now between George and Lee fighting, Sarah acting so weird, and Kat being so distant and spending most of her evenings in the library, Raye and Fred had been spending more and more time together. For Raye, Fred always seem to be calming her and even with all the stress between her friends and the upcoming NEWTS, when she was around him, she almost felt relaxed.

"You would think that in a magical castle, they could do something about the freezing cold dungeons." Raye complained as she and Fred walked down to the dungeons for potions, Kat and Sarah not far behind.

"Ah, but that would ruin the effect. Snape couldn't possibly have people _comfortable_ in his classroom." Fred joked, making Raye laugh.

"But you would think at least he would get cold."

"Not Snape, man's made of stone."

"That's right, I forgot." Raye smiled as they entered the dungeon. Upon seeing Snape's glare at Fred and Raye, Raye couldn't help but wonder if he had heard them.

"Do you think he could hear us?" She whispered to Fred as they sat down with Kat and Sarah at a table.

"I don't know. He always looks at me like that." Fred sat down next to Raye, pulling his chair close to her. Raye couldn't help but leaning in closer to him, he was a lot warmer then the drafty dungeon. He always seemed to be radiated head and humor.

After Snape gave the instructions to the potion they were making that day, the draft of delusion, the class set to work.

"This is crazy; we have to stir for twenty minutes!" Fred exclaimed halfway through. His and Raye's potion were green, but Raye's was a light lime green whereas Fred's was dark as the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Neither was the correct shade of jade green that was described.

"Maybe we can make it a little more interesting." Raye said, taking out her wand and gesturing towards the Slytherin's.

"Excellent." Fred said, and he took out a dungbomb, why he was carrying it around with him, Raye could only imagine.

Passing it to Raye, she took it, and holding her wand in the hand that wasn't stirring the potion with, she used it to levitate the dungbomb over to a Slytherins cauldron. There was a splash and then an explosion accompanied by a hissing noise as the dungbomb exploded, sending stink waves all over the dungeon and splashing potion all over the Slytherin's.

All of Gryffindor burst out laughing at the sight of the Slytherin's that had been hit by the potion blundering around the dungeon. Unfortunately, Snape's eyes landed on Fred and Raye.

"Detention!" He said, "My office, tonight at seven o'clock."

"What?" Fred yelped, "How do you know it was us?"

"Call it intuition." Snape snapped, "Everyone who has the potion on themselves, come to me." And when the Slytherin's kept stumbling around he added, "That means you." And he began ushering them towards the front of the room.

* * *

The sky above Fred was black and littered with gray clouds, contrasting greatly with the warmth and chatter of the Great Hall. Fred sat between Lee and George, and he couldn't help but notice how they sat facing away from one another, he couldn't almost feel the chill.

Lee and Kat were arguing about Quidditch, they both were on opposing sides; Lee supported the Appleby Arrows unlike Kat who was a Wimbourne Wasp fan. It would have been just like it had always been if it wasn't for the fact the George wasn't there to insert his opinion every so often.

George was sitting next to Angelina; Fred could tell they were holding hands underneath the table, but discreetly so. Fred thought it was smart of them not to show too much open affection for one another while Lee was around.

Fred would have been happy for his brother, who clearly had it bad for Angelina, if it wasn't for Lee's reaction. Glancing at his watch he caught Raye's attention.

"We better go."

"Right." She said getting up, and the two received a chorus of 'byes' as they left the table.

"So how many detentions does this make?" Raye asked jokingly as they made their way down to the dungeons for the second time that day.

"I don't know." Fred smirked. "I lost count after a couple hundred." However, this was the first time he would be going to detention without George, he might have cared if it wasn't for the person he was going to detention with. Over the past weeks, it had been harder and harder to ignore the tingling he felt around Raye. Maybe tonight would be the night things would finally change.

"What number does this make for you? Two?" Fred scoffed at Raye even though he knew she had gotten more, mostly thanks to helping make pranks with Fred, George and Lee.

"My parents wish." Raye laughed, "If they ever meet you, there going to kill you for getting me so many detentions."

Fred's stomach flip flopped. He wasn't sure if it was because of the thought of possible reasons for him to meet her parents, or if it was because she had told her parents about him.

"You told them it was my fault. Raye how could you!" Fred feigned horror.

"Hey I had to have a scapegoat, but all I got was a lecture about giving into peer pressure."

"And did you tell them about the time it was your idea lock Filtch in his office with his chains?"

"Hmm, I must have forgotten…" Raye grinned, trailing off before adding wistfully, "Those were the days. Everything was much less complicated."

"Yeah." Sometimes Fred wished they could go back to their first and second years when their biggest worry was what their Mum would say when she got wind of another detention. Now, things were much more complicated then getting trouble at home.

"Do you think Lee and George will make up?" Raye asked and when her blue eyes met his, he forgot what she was asking for a second.

"Um…" He said before regaining his train of thought, "They have to. They've been friends forever; it shouldn't be too long now."

"I hope so." Raye said, and Fred agreed as they walked into Potions, but he wasn't so sure how long it would really take.

"Today you will be cleaning cauldrons." Snape said in a voice colder than the wind outside.

"Fine." Fred said, bringing out his wand.

"You would think after seven years of education you would be slightly less thick headed." Snape mocked, "You will be cleaning them without magic."

Fred glared at him as he put his wand back into his pocket. He and Raye set to work. They cleaned in silence for the next hour and a half, Snape watching them with his coal black eyes, until a burst of green flames flashed momentarily in the fireplace.

Snape glanced at it before turning back to Raye and Fred.

"While I'm gone, if either of you dares leave, you will most severely regret it." He threatened before leaving the room, his robes billowing out behind him like a cape.

They waited for his footsteps to die away before speaking.

"You will most severely regret it." Raye mocked, putting down her sponge.

"Now, now Raye you can't stop working now, we don't want Snape getting his wand in a knot."

Raye stuck her tongue out at him, making Fred laugh, and he splashed her with water from his cauldron, making Raye gasp in mock outrage.

"Oh you're in for it now Weasley." She said drawing out her wand and shooting a steam of water at him.

"Come on Raye you know the rules." Fred said as he ran towards her, "No wands allowed." When he reached her, his arms wrapped around her, trying to wrestle the wand away from her, all the while conscious of how perfect it felt to have Raye in his arms, if only for a second.

Raye was gasping with laughter, "You cheater." She said, stretching out her free hand to splash the back of his head with water.

Fred retaliated by squeezing out his sponge on her head. She broke away from him her mouth forming a perfect 'o.' Fred laughed at her shocked expression as water trickled in little rivers down her face. That was until she grabbed a small nearby cauldron and emptied the soapy water over his head.

"Truce! Truce!" Fred spluttered through the water, a smile still on his face and the two collapsed onto the group in a fit of laughter.

As the laughter subsided, Fred felt his heart beating wildly, her face was so close to his, he could see each individual water droplet resting on it. Her eyes were staring straight into his own for the second time that night.

"Raye-" He began and began to lift his hand to touch her face, but a cold voice cut him off.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Snape hissed. Fred could feel Raye's warm presence leave his side as she stood up and walked back to her cauldron, and all Fred could do was follow. The moment was broken. Snape made them spend the next three hours there, first to finish cleaning the cauldrons and then to clean up the mess.

The pair left the room, tired and wet, the moment was long gone and they spent the walk up to the Gryffindor common room in silence.

As the crossed the almost empty room, Raye turned to him just before walking up the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Was all she said, but it still left Fred with butterflies flitting in his stomach.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I hope you like. Please review and tell me your thoughts, the more reviews, the faster I will update.

-LayRay


	14. Friendships and Fights

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Many thanks to LovelyBones1551, your reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

Fred woke the day of the Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin with the sun shining brightly down onto his pillow. However the bright sunlight was misleading, as soon as Fred got out of bed he instantly regretted it. Despite the sunshine, the air was bitter cold.

Fred dressed quickly and before he left the common room, he shook Lee and George awake, then leaving quickly to escape their icy glares, colder than the winter weather.

Fred hurried down the stairs, trying to warm himself. As he reached the bottomed he wasn't paying much attention to were he was going.

Crash!

"I'm sorry!" Fred said and he helped the girl he had just knocked down up, then he realized who it was and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, save it for the Slytherins." Raye shook her hair out of her eyes, smiling up at Fred, reminding him of the previous night. Fred's stomach did a cartwheel.

_You're such an idiot, _he told himself_; you're never going to make her see you as more than a friend if you're so clumsy. _

"Sorry." Was the only he could think to say.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast." She said, still smiling and she led him down to the Great Hall.

As they walked through the door, they were greeted by a tide of green, silver, gold, and red. Walking past the Slytherin table, Fred was met by the usual hisses. He would have kept moving past them if it wasn't for the badges that glinted on their chests.

WEASLEY IS OUR KING

Was branded across them, as much as he and George could poke fun at Ron, other people, Slytherins most of all, could not.

"Oi!" He began marching towards their table, but he felt a pressure on his arm. Turning around her saw Raye holding onto him, sending electric jolts up his arm.

"Leave it, that's what they want."

"Fine." Fred shot the Slytherins a nasty glare before going to the Gryffindor table, butterflies in his stomach, but whether they were pre-game jitters or due to the fact that Raye's hand was still on him, guiding him back to their table, Fred didn't know.

Breakfast past in silence as it usually did before a game and Fred and George left early to go get ready.

"Look," George turned to Fred as they walked down to the pitch. "I don't know what to do about Angelina, I really like her, but I feel really bad about Lee, he's right, I shouldn't have gone behind his back."

Fred looked at his twin, and could see in his eyes the conflict. "Well for Lee, he's right, but he can't claim a girl forever. I'm not saying what you did was okay; you should have talked to him, but for now I don't what else you can to but wait it out. The damage has been done. As for Angelina, just try to keep the snogging down to a minimum while Lee is around."

"I guess." George said and after a pause added, "Hey what about you and Raye?" A sly smile replaced the frown on his face.

"What about us?" Fred said, trying not to heat up, was it really that obvious?

George snorted, "Come on Fred, I know you almost better than I know myself. You are in love with Raye."

It sounded so simple when George said, not like the confusing reality.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well I'm not sure. I've noticed it for a while, but hey, I'm your twin. I don't think Raye has noticed, but I don't know about anyone else. So anyway, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I think she just likes me as a friend."

"How do you know? But no matter what, you should do something soon, before someone else does." George commented as the reached the changing rooms.

Fred thought about that in silence as the got dressed and the rest of the team trickled in. It was what he was afraid of, someone else charming her before he did. But he was afraid to mess up the friendship they had now. It was better than having nothing with her. Last night he had come so close, but he wasn't sure if he could summon the courage to try again. Maybe it had been a good thing Snape had interrupted.

As the match began, Lee started off commentating with less vigor than usual. He tried to avoid saying anything about George or Angelina unless it was absolutely necessary, and if it was, saying it in a slightly bored tone.

However, as the game heated up, Lee seemed to forget about the hostility between them and focused instead on berating the Slytherins.

The 'Weasley is Our King' song blaring in his ears, Fred focused all of his anger on the bludgers, hitting them constantly at the Slytherins, pleased by the satisfying thunks of bludger hitting green body.

Fortunately Harry eventually caught the snitch, sending a wave a relief over Fred, the game had been brutal, and Fred didn't like seeing his younger brother being laughed at by what seemed like a quarter of the school.

But it was over.

Fred met George on the way to the ground and they joined in on the team's celebration. However Fred's good mood was cut short by the words, "we couldn't fit in _useless loser _either- for his father, you know-"

Fred and George hardened at the voice, turning around to see the arrogant git Malfoy.

"Leave it." Angelina said, grabbing Fred on the shoulder but he shook it off and started to lunge towards Malfoy, he would have tackled him if it wasn't for three sets of hands that grabbed onto his crimson robes.

"Let me go!" Fred hissed, trying to jerk away from Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. But years of Quidditch had made them strong and he couldn't pull away from all three of them.

Malfoy's jeers and laughs made Fred try harder, twisting and turning to try and break free. Just then he saw Harry and George sprinting past him to attack Malfoy. Watching them beat the little git to the ground made Fred itch to punish him as well.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled, but just then another cry interrupted his.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Madame Hooch called and the fight ended. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie finally let go of him and for a second he was tempted to go over and pummel Malfoy, but he couldn't hit someone who was already down. And, by the looks of it, he had gotten a good beating from George and Harry.

Fred turned and stormed back up to the castle, still full of pent up anger. As he walked through the crowed, he caught a glimpse of Raye's face, filled with a look of shock.

Anger turned to shame as he walked up to the Common Room.

"Baubles" He muttered to the surprised looking Fat Lady, who probably had already heard the whole story from her friends. Fortunately, for once she just swung open without asking questions.

Fred marched across the common room and sat in a little alcove, staring out the window over the grounds into the setting sun. He didn't pay much attention to anything else as the common room began to fill up, that was until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw Raye looking down at him, a mixture of emotion in her eyes. It looked like sadness, anger, and surprise all mixed up. Fred had no idea what she was thinking.

"Just leave me alone." Fred muttered shrugging off her hand before turning to face the window once more. He didn't want to see her disappointed face. He didn't want to hear her sad voice. He waited to hear her footsteps walking away before he turned back to look, he had probably messed up things for good this time. A wave of numbness passed over him as he tried to block everything out.

It continued as he walked over to sit with the team. He couldn't even get that fired up when he heard that he had been kicked off the Quidditch team along with George and Harry. He couldn't feel much of anything.

Just a sea of numbness.

It wasn't very late when the team dispersed and Fred and George walked dejectedly up the stairs towards their dorm. As they entered it was all empty except for Lee, who sat on his bed facing away from the door.

George and Fred would have gotten into their beds without saying anything, like they had for the past few weeks, if Lee hadn't spoken.

"Today I kinda realized that of all the people to be mad at in this world, you guys aren't the one's I should be mad at. Even though what George did wasn't right, I'm not going to stay mad at you forever. If I did, I'd be no better than assholes like Malfoy. Truce?" he said slowly, and then he turned to face George, holding out his hand.

"You better believe it." George said, a smile spreading across his face and he and Lee embraced, thumping one another on the back.

"Look Lee, I'm sorry about Angelina, I just… I don't know, but it wasn't right."

"Hey forgive and forget. You have my blessing now or whatever." Lee grinned.

"Well this probably is the best thing that has happened all day." Fred smiled and collapsed onto his bed.

"Here, Here!" George and Lee said together.

Fred was happy that his two best friends had finally made up, but that night he couldn't fall asleep. Raye's face plagued him long after their other roommates had come in and everyone had fallen asleep.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.

-LayRay


	15. Bitter Confusion

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Lots of love to LovelyBones1551 and LittleMissProngs, you guys are great!**

* * *

Fred walked apprehensively through the common room with George and Lee, although the other two's moods were greatly improved despite Fred and George's recent expulsion from the Quidditch team, Fred was still down cast.

He hadn't been able to sleep much that night because he was afraid Raye was mad at him.

Fred couldn't help but feel relieved when they entered the Great Hall and he saw Raye wasn't there. _Some Gryffindor you are, _he told himself.

As George and Lee laughed and joked, Fred was jumpy, every time he heard someone walk through the huge doors, he glanced over to see if it was Raye. Lee and George seemed to notice.

"You okay?" George asked, "You're acting weird."

"I'm fine." Freed said but George didn't seemed to believe him.

"She won't be mad." He whispered when Lee wasn't looking, after just making up George must not have wanted to have it look like they were sharing secrets and Fred was glad his twin understood and had decided not to broadcast his feeling towards Raye.

"Well I know what can cheer you up." Lee said, turning back around, "Let's have a snowball fight."

Fred had seen the snow that was at least two feet deep outside the windows and the idea sounding appealing, it was something to do.

"Sure." He and George said together.

They already had their mittens, hats, gloves, and coats so they headed outside into the cold. As soon as they hit the snow each began through snowballs with a frenzy, within minutes they were all soaked through, but that didn't stop them from staying out in the cold for another hour and a half, throwing snowballs at anyone who past, along with the occasional one thrown at the unsuspecting teammates head.

"Blimey, I'm about to freeze." Lee finally said.

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchens." George agreed, "Coming?" He said, turning to Fred.

But Fred didn't feel like going inside yet, "I'll meet you soon, I'm going to stay out here for a while."

"Suite yourself." Lee said.

"Yeah, by all means, stay out here and turn into a popsicle." George grinned, and he and Lee left, trudging back up to the castle.

Fred began walking through the snow, scarcely noticing the way it had soaked through his robes.

Once he reached the forest he stood staring into the branches covered in snow. It looked so different from the way the forest usually did, it was peaceful and quite, a winter wonderland instead of the dark shadows and mysterious noises.

Fred wished his life was like that, peaceful, not so full of the complications that had begun to grow over the years. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the approaching footsteps until he heard someone right behind him, turning around he hoped to see Raye.

But it wasn't Raye; it was Sarah, cheeks pink from the cold.

"Oh, hey Sarah." He said.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Sarah said, her voice almost sounded nervous, Fred had noticed how weird she had been acting lately, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"You weren't interrupting anything." Fred said and the two began walking through the trees on the outskirts of the forbidden forest where the snow wasn't quite as deep.

"So how are you?" Fred asked, "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sarah said, the old smile Fred knew returned after weeks of being away.

"Fine I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Deal." Sarah said, and she paused before she began to speak. "Things are just complicated now, you know? It's nice to come here where everything is so much simpler."

"Yeah." Fred knew exactly what she was saying, "But why, I mean, if you don't mind me saying, you've been acting kind of different lately."

Sarah looked angry for a second, but then her face cleared, "I guess I'm just tired of being so shy and timid."

"You, shy and timid? Never!"

"Shut up!" Sarah grinned, "You know what I mean, it's seventh year, a time for change, a time to do what you wouldn't do before"

"Yeah." Fred agreed, his mind wandering back to Raye, Sarah was right; it was the year for risks.

"So what about you, why are you out here?"

"Same reason as you, I'd rather face the beasts of the forest than the beasts in the castle." This made Sarah laugh.

"You know Raye's not mad at you."

Fred felt his stomach drop, how did she know? But he decided to play it cool. "What do you mean?"

"I know you think Raye is mad at you, but she's not."

"I…" Fred still was at a loss for what to say.

"Just talk to her, she knows you didn't mean what happened at Quidditch or when you told her to leave."

"I did mean to punch that git Malfoy."

Sarah just snorted, "Same thing, just talk to her, she thinks you're mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her, why would she-" Fred was cut off by Sarah.

"I never said you were, but you did kind of blow her off yesterday."

"I know, I wasn't thinking." Fred said, his face falling.

"Well it's not the end of the world, just tell her you're sorry and everything will be fine. Oh and are you going to ask her out?" Sarah asked bluntly.

"What did happen to that quiet and timid Sarah?" Fred asked and Sarah grinned.

"I'm just trying to help. Let's go back to the castle, I'm freezing." Sarah said and together they walked back to the warm castle.

Entering the dining hall Sarah gently squeezed Fred's arm and nodded toward Raye who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, her brunette head turned away from them and her wavy hair falling freely down her back.

"Here's your chance to face the mighty beast." She smirked.

Fred rolled his eyes but smiled and the two headed toward the table, reaching it just in time to hear Raye say to the Hufflepuff who was talking to her, "Sure Bret, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

* * *

**Previously that day…**

Raye waited for Kat to finish getting ready before she could go down to the dining hall for lunch, already having slept through breakfast.

"Come on," Raye begged, "Let's go." Her stomach was growling in hunger.

"Just a minute." Kat said who was running a brush through her thick hair.

Raye noticed how she was taking unusually long to get ready.

"Why so dressed up?" She teased, "Has a boy finally caught your eye?"

"No!" Kat said surprisingly sharply, "I just don't want to look horrible."

Raye decided to drop the boy subject seeing how it upset her friend and said in a softer tone, "You look perfect as always."

"Do you think so?" Kat asked, sounding surprised and hopeful.

"Of course." Raye said, she could tell her friend was excited for something but she couldn't figure what, or who.

The duo made their way downstairs only stopping in the entrance hall when they heard their names being called.

"Hey Kat, Raye!"

Turning around they saw Lucy, a gossipy brunette Hufflepuff that was alright in small doses, but could get aggravating when one spent a lot of time with her.

"Hey Lucy." Raye tried to sound enthusiastic but knew that Lucy was probably here just to brag or spread gossip.

"You seem happy." Kat added.

"Well guess what?" Lucy cried, speaking at her usual fast and high pitched pace, "I swear that hottie, Sam, from Ravenclaw has been checking me out, like, all week in Potions and my friend Jessica heard from her friend in Ravenclaw that one of his friends was talking about how Sam was going to ask me out to this Hogsmeade trip!"

"That's nice Lucy." Raye responded, but she felt Kat stiffen beside her. Not sure why she shot a look over at her best friend who was glaring at Lucy, maybe it was too early in the morning for her to deal with the bubbly brunette.

"I know right!" Lucy continued, "Oh, but that's not what I was going to tell you. I heard that Bret is going to ask you out today, you know he's in my house. So what are you going to say?" Lucy said all of this in one breath and without giving Raye time to answer she went on, "But of course you'll say yes, I mean who wouldn't Bret is _so_ cute. Of course you have been spending a lot of time with Fred Weasley haven't you? Do you like him?"

At this point Lucy was really aggravating Raye, she didn't know where she and Fred stood and she didn't want to discuss it with her.

"Because he probably has just been hanging around with you while his friends are fighting, I heard that he and Sarah went for a walk in the woods today so it's probably best if you don't like him." Lucy was starting to loose her peppy facade and her eyes were glinting with what could possibly be malice; Raye didn't want to show any emotion to her.

"Of course Fred and I are just friends." Raye said, but inside she felt sick, was Lucy right?

"Well then you'll say yes to Bret won't you?" It sounded more like a dare than anything else.

"Maybe I will." Raye said, determined to wipe the smirk off Lucy's face.

"Oh well, see you later." Lucy called and skipped off leaving an angry Kat and Raye behind.

Kat and Raye ate lunch quickly and silently for the most part. Next to them were George and Lee who seemed to have made up at last. Raye wanted to ask them about Fred and Sarah who weren't there, but she held back, not wanting to make it sound like she was too interested.

Just as Raye was finishing her pot pie she felt a tap on her should and turned around to see Bret, the very blonde Hufflepuff Lucy had been talking about, sitting diagonally from her at the Hufflepuff table. He was sitting with his back towards the table and he was leaning towards her.

"Hey Raye." He said flashing his incredibly white teeth.

"Hey Bret." Raye smiled back, he was a nice guy, not the smartest, but nice.

"I was wondering if you'd like to Hogsmeade with me."

Just as he said this Raye happened to glance over at the door in time to see Sarah and Fred walk in smiling, there cheeks flushed and Raye saw Sarah hand clasped over Fred's arm.

A million emotions washed through Raye. Was Lucy right? Were Lucy and Fred together? Had he just been spending time with her to avoid his feuding friends? What happened to Sarah and Tony? What was she going to say to Bret? With all of this running through her head she glanced around, as if looking for a sign that would tell her what to do. Instead she saw Lucy's grinning face halfway down the Hufflepuff table.

"Sure Bret, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you." The words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Excellent." Bret said, he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek and got up and left. Raye was too confused as to what had just happened she didn't notice Fred's dismayed look at Sarah, George pitying glance at Fred or the fact that Kat had already left the room.

Raye did the only thing her confused brain could think to do; she got up and left the hall.

* * *

Kat walked aimlessly around the castle, she didn't want to go back to her dormitory. She didn't want to do much of anything.

She had been stupid, she had actually started to think that Sam was falling for her when in reality she was the one falling for him and he was just the same player he always was.

She had been hoping he would ask her out, but now she knew that that wasn't going to happen, and if it was, it would be just to get her into a broom closet. Kat stopped by a window and looked at the frosted glass, everything was so foggy. She couldn't make out anything beyond, just like her life.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing up here?" Kat turned to see just the person she didn't want to see, Sam.

"What do you want?" She said bitterly.

Sam looked taken a back, over the past few weeks Kat hadn't been so cold to him, they had developed a friendship during the late nights they had spent in the library. The nights that had become Kat's favorite part of the day. But that was over.

"Nothing." Sam said, "I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Well here I am." Kat said and she attempted to push past him but his strong hands stopped her, grabbing her by the forearm.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her.

"Fine." Kat snapped and tried to jerk away from him, but he was too strong.

"What do you want?" She hissed. He probably wanted to torture her a bit before letting her realize that she was just another girl to him. True, they hadn't been dating, but she had thought that he was different around her than any other girl. Turns out she was wrong.

"I want to know why you're so mad at me. What did I do?"

"Just what you always do!" Kat was furious, at least he could own up to it, "Pretend you like someone before ripping the rug out from under them. You haven't changed a bit, you're just the jerk you always were, and I just can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you." And with that Kat yanked away from him and ran down the corridor.

"Kat wait!" She heard him call but she didn't stop running.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Kind of a depressing chapter I know but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.

-LayRay


	16. Kisses and Copouts

**Lovers and Laughter**

**LovelyBones1551 you're awesome!**

* * *

That night was the last DA meeting and was the night before the Hogsmeade trip. Raye sat in the common room staring aimlessly out of the window. Despite the loads of homework she and her fellow classmates had been receiving that year, it seemed as though teachers were just as worn out as the students as the holidays approached.

Looking back to the common room she saw Fred walk across it preoccupied in thoughts, and sit down of the chair next to hers, not seeming to notice Raye. When he finally glanced up he started.

"Oh, uh, hey Raye, I didn't see you." He stammered. Raye felt sad, it seemed as if their intimacy was gone with Lee's return to friendship.

"Yeah it's been a crazy week."

"Yeah." Fred said and then went on in a rush, "Sorry about earlier, I was just upset, I didn't mean to…"

"Its ok," Raye smiled, "Slytherins are foul anyway."

"But I guess Hufflepuffs aren't." Fred muttered and Raye's thoughts jumped to the date she was going to have tomorrow, wishing she could take it back.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Fred said and an awkward silence ensued but fortunately Lee broke it by calling across the room.

"Oi! Fred, come on!" Lee shouted.

"You coming?" Fred stood up.

"No, I better wait for Sarah."

"Where's Kat?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Fred!" Lee's voice rang out making Raye grin at Fred.

"Bye!" She called as he left, her face falling, why did everything have to be so difficult?

Not long after Sarah came down the steps and they began there trek up to the Room of Requirement.

"So are you ready for your date with Tony." Raye asked, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, it's about time, we've been talking for ages." Sarah remarked. Raye was surprised that with Sarah's new attitude, that they hadn't been caught snogging, but she was suspicious that even the new Sarah wasn't brave enough to make the move for that yet and Tony was shy as well.

"I heard you and Fred had a nice talk today." Raye asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, I guess. But we're friends; Tony and I might start dating." Raye felt a surge of relief at this news but tried to not sound too interested in Fred. She loved her best friend but she wasn't sure how she would have dealt with Sarah and Fred dating.

"Dating?"

"Yeah, he's so sweet." Sarah said, but she didn't sound entirely enthusiastic and kept talking. "So I heard about you and Bret. He's nice and really hot but I didn't think he was your type."

"Well we'll see what happens. After all, it's just a date."

And with that the reached the DA meeting and walked inside.

* * *

The DA meeting was exciting, they were finally practicing patronus's, but Kat couldn't really focus on it.

Her mind kept on wandering back to Sam, who thankfully wasn't in the DA. Walking out with everyone else, Kat found herself not wanting to go back to the merry common room.

She split away from the group and without thinking about it walked down to the library. It was dark with only a few students scurrying about as Kat made her way to the very back.

She wasn't sure why, especially because that was where she always met _him,_ but something drew her there.

Sitting down she began pulling her homework out of her bag, unfortunately she only had her Runes left. Sighing down she began to work. It was frustrating and hard and Kat wished someone was there to help her. She let out a sigh just as a voice spoke behind her.

"Need some help?"

Kat jumped and whirled around, already knowing who the owner of the voice was.

"Sorry, for scaring you." Sam sat down next to her.

"You didn't scare me." Kat said defiantly.

Sam just sat there, it annoyed Kat. How could he just sit there after what he had done? How dare he!

"What do you want? To try and make up some feeble excuse? To try to apologize?" Kat's voice began to rise, "Well I am not buying it, I've had enough of your crap, your bull-" Kat was in the middle of a sentence when Sam suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

The were surprisingly soft and gentle the way they fit with Kat's and she couldn't help but kiss back if only for a second before she remembered who she was dealing with and she pulled away.

"What? You can't just do that. If you think this is going to change anything, you are sadly mistaken." She hissed.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Sam said to her surprise.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry you heard some stupid rumors, and most of all, I'm sorry I fell in love with you."

Sarah couldn't think of what to say, _Sam_ had just told her he loved her, her mind was in over-drive.

"You love me?"

"Whether you like it not, and I'm guessing it's a 'not'." Sam actually looked sad.

"I thought you liked Lucy."

"Lucy, come on Kat, you know me better then that. If you seriously think-"

But Kat broke him, it was all she wanted to hear, she leaned forward and kissed him, Sam seemed surprised for a moment, but then pulled her closer and cupped her cheek in his warm hand. Kat had never felt anything so good. Finally their lips broke apart, but they bodies stayed close together and Kat laid her head against his strong chest.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No," Kat paused smiling although Sam couldn't see and she felt him tense up, "It means I love you to."

* * *

_Raye was walking up to Fred in a white dress, it was there wedding day, Fred smiled, she looked so beautiful, but then he turned and his stomach dropped._

_He wasn't the groom, Bret was._

_As the ceremony began Fred couldn't take his eyes off of Raye, she was looking at Bret with love in her eye, it made Fred wan to scream but he couldn't._

_When the time for objections came_, _Fred tried to speak but for some reason he couldn't speak just as he couldn't scream, he couldn't move._

A_nd then it was over, Raye and Bret were joined 'man and wife' and kissing passionately. Fred began to fall into oblivion._

Fred woke up sweating, it was just a dream, he assured himself. But what if it wasn't, what if they did get together, how could Fred have let Bret ask her out. _You're being stupid, _Fred told himself, _it's just one date. _He turned over, trying to fall back asleep into a better dream.

Just as he was finally drifting off someone came marching into the room, looking over he saw none other than Professor McGonagall sweeping towards him. It looked like his dreams were getting stranger and stranger.

"Weasley and Weasley. You need to come with me immediately." Her tone was slightly panicked and he realized wasn't a dream, Fred began to dread what her news was.

"What's going on?" George's dark form next to Fred sat up.

"We can't talk about it now, come with me."

Together Fred and George walked past their sleeping roommates and followed Professor McGonagall down to the common room.

"Wait here." She instructed and proceeded to go up to the girl's dormitory. They barely had time to exchange an identical confused look before she was back down again, this time with a groggy Ginny and together they were marching down the corridors.

"Your father has been injured." McGonagall whispered as if someone could hear them.

The rest of that night went by in a whirl of confusion, anger, and hurt.

Fred didn't have time to think of anything other than his father until the next day, when he knew his father would be okay and began to fear what was happening between Raye and Bret back at Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Where are Fred and George?" Angelina asked at the Gryffindor table, everyone had noticed there absence.

"They had a family emergency." A voice came from behind them and everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" Raye asked worriedly, as she noticed that Ginny and Ron where also gone.

"It's confidential." Was all she got in response.

Raye wondered what could be wrong as she got ready for her Hogsmeade trip with Bret. They met in the entrance hall and after being searched by Filtch and continued down through the snow to Hogsmeade. They talked casually the way down, about Umbridge, the weather, and Quidditch, but it was hard to talk through the many layers of clothing they wore.

"Let's go to th-th-The Three Broomsticks." Raye's teeth chattered.

As they entered the pub, Raye tried to sit at the bar, but Bret pulled her to a table in the corner of the room.

"Come on; let's go somewhere a little more private." He said and Raye didn't bother protesting.

"Two butterbeers." Bret ordered as Madame Rosemerta came over. For some reason him ordering for her bothered Raye and the two sat together in an uncomfortable silence until Rosemerta came back with the drinks.

"So you like Care of Magical Creatures right?" It didn't surprise Raye that Bret knew, she had loved magical creatures since her third year and everyone knew she would work with them out of Hogwarts.

"Um, yeah, I love animals."

"Really? That's great." As he said this she felt his rather sweaty hand grabs hers, which was rested on the table.

When she didn't say anything he continued on.

"I think that really cool." He said and leaned forward closing his eyes, Raye knew that he was about to kiss her and even though he was a nice guy, so far the entire trip all she could think about was Fred. Just as he was about to kiss her, she scooted away.

"Look Bret, I think you a good guy, but I don't know if this is going to work."

Bret's eyes opened, he looked slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say and the hurried out of the pub.

Outside the cold wind hit her along with a gust of snow and she hurried back to Hogwarts, all the while wishing she had a certain red head with her. But he wasn't even back at Hogwarts, and sadness washed over Raye when she realized she probably wouldn't see him until after break.

* * *

"So last nights DA meeting was really cool, wasn't it?" Tony asked as he walked with Sarah down to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, patronus's are really interesting aren't they, what's yours?"

"Mine is a lab." Tony said, that fit him perfectly, sweet, adorable, and loyal.

"Mine's a mustang." Sarah said. She wasn't sure what that meant about her.

"I love horses, they're beautiful." And Tony continued shyly, "Just like you."

"Thanks." Sarah said blushing.

"So where do you want to go, the Three Broomsticks?" Tony suggested, but Sarah wanted to go somewhere less crowded, somewhere more romantic, somewhere she could feel special.

"How about Madame Puddyfoots?" She suggested blushing, that was only where couples went. Sarah was afraid Tony would protest but he didn't.

"Sounds great." He said, smiling at her.

"Are you cold?" He asked as they entered the village.

"A little." Sarah tried not to complain but she was shivering. Without saying anything he draped his arm around her, and she leaned into the warmth. They walked like that into Madame Puddyfoots. Sarah looked around half in horror, half amazement. The whole place was full of couples either snogging or holding hands. Silver and purple was everywhere as well as lace and ribbons.

They were led to a seat at the back of the room next to a pair of fifth year Hufflepuff's that were looking at each other so adoringly, she was surprised there wasn't an explosion. They sat down on a loveseat that replaced the two chairs at the table. Together they removed hats, gloves, and scarves. Sarah was having difficulty removing her coat with her numb hand when she felt a much warmer hand on her own, guiding it off. She looked at Tony who smiled shyly at her. They sat down and Sarah noticed that his arm was still around her.

"I'm glad the trip finally came." Sarah said as she leaned closer to Tony, she didn't know what had happened to her lately, but she felt so in control around Tony, like she could do whatever without worrying the consequences. Her entire life she had worried about what people would think. She was always so shy around anyone but her closest friends, but now she felt that she could be a new person.

"Me too, it seemed to take a long time."

"It did." Sarah agreed and added flirtatiously, "I got tired of waiting."

They talked quietly for the next half hour until subject turned to their holidays.

"Are you staying?" Tony asked her.

"No my parents and I are going to visit relatives. What about you."

"Me too, I'll miss you." Tony said, his shyness slightly worn off.

"I'll miss you to." Sarah said and she felt a surge of braveness and leaned closer into Tony, her face turned up to his. She felt as though she needed him to kiss her. That she needed to prove that someone did like her. That she wasn't the only one who could like someone.

Tony paused but then pressed his lips briefly to hers. They tasted sweet, just like the owner. When he pulled away he smiled down at her. Sarah liked the feeling but couldn't help but wonder if the lack of sparks that had gone between them was because those sparks never actually happened in real life, or if their was another reason.

Shortly after the couple left and wandered hand and hand back up to the castle.

"I'll walk you back up to your tower." Tony offered.

"Sure."

They walked in silence up towards the tower until they were almost there, when Sarah stopped and turned to Tony.

"Thanks so much, I had a great time."

"Me to. And Sarah?" Tony stopped and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

Sarah felt an odd sense of victory and she toke his hand and stepped closer.

"Yes. Yes, I'd love to." And she leaned up to kiss him. This time although the sparks still didn't fly the kiss was much more intense. Sarah was slightly surprised at how strong the kiss was because she thought of Tony as a shy guy but as he ran his tongue over her lips she let him in. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt his hands rap around her, drawing her even closer.

Sarah felt someone brush past her but didn't want to pull away. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see someone walking away from them down the corridor.

It was Lee.

* * *

Please tell me what you think and review, it'll make my day.

-LayRay


	17. Castle Full of Secrets

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Once again I must thank LovelyBones1551 for her amazing encouragement.**

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

"Bye Raye."

"Bye Lucy." Raye squeezed her sister tight as her family dropped her off at the Hogwarts Express at the end of the Christmas holidays.

"Bye Mum, Dad." Raye turned to give her parents a hug.

"Bye sweetie."

Raye waved once more at her family before walking towards the scarlet train. She had debated for a while on whether or not to go home for the holidays, it being her last year at Hogwarts, but she was glad she had. It was nice to get a break from the castle, as much as she loved it, it was also full of secrets. In addition she did love her family and she would have felt guilty spending so much time at Hogwarts. Even though her sister, Lucy, pretended it didn't bother her that she was non-magic and Raye was, sometimes she would slip and Raye could see how much she wished she was magic to.

Raye would have given anything to have Lucy come to school with her, but there was nothing she could do, so she was careful to make Hogwarts not sound too fun. Unfortunately Lucy seemed to know the truth.

Raye walked down the aisle in the train that was much emptier than it was at the beginning of the year. She peeked into compartments looking for her friends. She looked through one of the windows to see a couple closely embrace, lips glued to one anothers. Raye was about to move on before her jaw dropped.

It was Tony and Sarah.

Raye quickly moved away from the window so they wouldn't see her, even though by the looks of it they weren't noticing anything. Raye leaned against the wall. What was happening? Sarah had been acting different, but even still, Raye had pictured her and Tony as the couple that would hold hands and kiss gently, not make out in compartments.

_You're being silly; they can behave how they want. They are acting like any normal teenagers._ Raye told her self.

"Hey Raye."

Raye glanced up to see Lee.

"Hey Lee, how was your vacation?"

"It was okay, yours?"

"It was a nice break."

Lee smiled, "I know what you mean, let's find a compartment." Lee moved to look inside the compartment that Sarah and Tony were occupying, Raye tried to stop him but was too late. Lee looked into the window and almost blanched.

"Uhh…" Was all he could say. Raye felt bad for him and began to wonder if he was starting to fall for Sarah. _Now that's timing._

"Let's look down here." Raye suggested, dragging him down the train, away from the couple.

They joined a compartment with Alicia and Angelina.

"Hey, have you seen Fred and George?" Angelina asked. But Raye and Lee just shook their heads. Raye had wondered where they were all break and had come close to writing them, but she didn't know what to say.

"What do think happened?" Alicia wondered.

"I don't know," Lee said, "Let's hope they come back."

"Do you really think they wouldn't come back?" The thought hadn't occurred to Raye and her heart began to thump about how she might not see Fred for a long time.

"It's crazy times." Lee responded, but he also looked worried.

It was then that Sarah walked in looking a little flustered.

"Hey." She said sliding into the seat next to Raye. Lee looked away, but Angelina and Alicia didn't seem to notice the tension that was now in the compartment.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

That night in the Great Hall there was still no sign of Fred and George. Raye began to fear that Lee's suspicions were correct. However as the dessert appeared on the gold plates Raye glanced up to seeing two identical red heads move towards the Gryffindor table.

Relief washed over Raye and with out thinking she jumped up and threw her arms around Fred. Raye began to feel electric shocks as him arms wrapped around her. It felt so good to have his arms around her, so natural. Raye stood their contentedly for a few seconds before blushing and turning to hug George, trying to make up for her enthusiastic greeting to Fred.

Fortunately no one seemed to notice and rose to greet their friends as well. Angelina was still in George's arms as they all sat back down.

"So where were you guys?" Lee asked.

Fred and George exchanged a look before Fred spoke, "Our Dad got sick, we had to leave early."

"Oh no! Is he okay?" Angelina asked turning to George.

"Yeah he's fine now." George replied but quickly changed the subject, "So what did we miss, how was Hogsmeade? How was your date Raye?" Raye didn't notice the look of understanding that shot between the two twins.

"Uh, okay, but it's not going anywhere."

"Well I didn't think he was your type." George said.

"What about you and Tony?" Fred asked Sarah.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Sarah asked, blushing just like she always had.

"Just answer the question." Fred and George said in unison.

"Well he's my boyfriend." Sarah said in a rush. Raye looked at Lee who seemed highly interested in his mashed potatoes.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

The weeks after that seemed to pass by in a blur, one after another. Each day passing slowly but by February Ray couldn't believe a whole month had gone by.

"I need to go to the library." Raye stood up and stretched one February night.

"I'll come with you." Fred rose, sending warmth through Raye.

As they left the common room Raye turned to Fred, "Let me guess, research for the next Weasley Wizard Wheezes product?"

Fred grinned, "How did you know?"

"What else would you be doing, for the past six and a half years I think I've seen you and your brother study a total of three times, tops."

"Raye your confidence is insulting." Fred mocked being offended.

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?"

Fred didn't say anything but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"What is it now? Belching bonbons? Vanishing vanilla? Hypnotic honey?"

Fred burst out laughing, the laughter echoing around the corridor.

"Hypnotic honey? Really Raye." He chuckled, as they walked into the library and received a stern glare from Madame Pince.

"Shh!" Fred whispered, his finger pressed to his mouth, eyes twinkling.

Raye giggled as they walked to the back of the library, it felt good to spend time with Fred, they hadn't for a while and Raye hoped it wouldn't stop.

However as they reached the back of the library, Raye's jaw dropped.

Sitting together kissing were Sam and Kat.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

Fred and Raye's smiles were gone, everyone was frozen.

"I have to go." Raye said, she couldn't think so she turned around and left. It wasn't long after when she heard footsteps chasing after her.

"Raye wait!" Kat called

But Raye didn't stop, she and her friends needed to talk, everything was falling apart and there were too many secrets. Raye sped up as she neared the portrait hole. She quickly said the password and climbed in.

Fortunately Sarah was already in the common room. Raye grabbed her arm.

"Come on." She said and began pulling her towards their dorm. Kat entered the common room as Raye and Sarah began climbing the stairs.

Finally they were all together in the room, each standing away from one another.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raye asked. She had thought that they were friends that they told one another secrets, but Raye had a feeling that Kat had been keeping this a secret for a long time. It explained why she had been so distant, and always in the library.

"Tell us what?" Sarah looked confused.

"That she was dating Sam, Fred and I saw them kissing in the library."

"Sam! Kat you know he's just and player and he's Mark's friend."

"You guys don't know anything; this is why I didn't tell you, I knew you wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that." Raye said, "You should have told us."

"Raye, you act like you know everything, but you don't know." Kat looked past upset, she was furious.

"What, I don't act like that! Do I Sarah?" Raye looked at Sarah for back up, her face flushing.

"Well not really." Sarah stuttered.

"Well obviously not!" Raye was now just as mad as Kat, "Or else I would know what's been up with you lately, why you're always off with Tony making out or why you've been acting so different."

"I have not." Sarah protested, "He's my boyfriend. Everyone acts like this."

"Acts like a slut." Kat fumed.

"Oh well excuse me, at least I told my 'friends' that I was going out with him." Sarah spat.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything, Raye's not been telling us what's up with her and Fred."

"What do you mean what's up with us? We're friends." Raye's face went crimson.

"Please Raye, you like him and he likes you, you just don't want to admit it."

"That's not true." Raye protested.

"Yes it is." Sarah chimed in. "You act like you know us, but you don't even know yourself."

"Well obviously I am not the only one who has changed." Raye shouted and stormed towards the closed door and tried to yank it open. But the door wouldn't budge and Raye fell backwards onto her bed.

"What did you guys do?' She cried standing up, "Alohomora!" She pointed her want at the door but nothing happened.

"You can't blame this on us." Sarah said and stepped over to pull the door open, but once more, it wouldn't move.

"Let me try." Kat sighed and rolled her eyes, but her attempt failed as well.

"Great we're are going to be stuck together for a while." Raye moaned and collapsed on her bed, this was probably Hogwarts idea of an amusing joke.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

Another Raye and Fred moment ruined, but hang in there, the wait is almost over. Review if you want more.

-LayRay


	18. The Wait is Over

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Many thanks to LovelyBones1551 and danid96 for making my day =).**

* * *

An hour later the door was still sealed shut. All three girls were lying on the beds, backs facing away from one another, curtains drawn.

Raye stared at the maroon clothe, her anger was not as strong as it had been an hour ago. She began to wonder if what Raye and Kat said was true, did she always get into other peoples business? And what was going on between her and Fred? She didn't know what she was going to do about it, and now she and her best friends weren't speaking.

The seconds ticked by and with it the tense feeling in the room seemed to melt away. Calm didn't replace it, but stillness did. The raging fire was gone, only a steady flame remained. Raye felt like saying something, but she couldn't bring herself to. Fortunately a timid voice did end up breaking the silence.

"Am I really a slut?" There was a slight screeching noise and the rustling of fabric as Sarah drew her curtains back.

Raye felt regret inside and pulled her curtains back in time to see Kat, whose bed was next to Sarah's and across from Raye's, pull her curtains aside as well.

"No." Kat said looking down, her long dark hair falling in front of her face, "I'm sorry."

"But your right, I have been acting different lately." Sarah looked on the verge of tears and Raye's heart melted.

"Different isn't always bad."

"But what if I don't like it?" Sarah sounded confused, and upset.

"Well no one else can be you but you." Kat said, finally looking up at Sarah.

Sarah seemed to mull the though over for a second before she spoke. "Your right," Sarah looked up determined, "I'll be myself."

They fell back into awkward silence before everyone blurted out at once, "I'm sorry." They stared at one another for a second before laughing.

"Really though." Raye said as the laughter died away, "I don't mean to be so nosey, Kat, you don't have to tell me anything."

Kat sighed looking at Raye, "Thanks but I don't think that's always it, sometimes I feel like you and Sarah say what's been bothering me, making it worse. Do you really think that Sam is just playing me to?"

Raye and Sarah glanced at one another, "We don't know but from what I saw of you two in the library, he really likes you." Raye said, she didn't know what Kat and Sam's relationship was, but she also knew that Kat was a tough judge, Sam probably had to do a lot to make her fall for him. Raye laughed on the inside at the thought of what he had done.

"Yeah but, but." Kat protested but Raye crossed the room and sat on her bed, leaning against the post.

"But nothing, people change, just be glad for what you have now. If you like him, trust him." Raye looked away, it was more then she had. Sarah and Kat seem to pick up on what she was thinking and Sarah got up and joined them on Kat's bed.

"You know we know you pretty well too, and I can't believe you can't see what's between you and Fred." Raye couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at his name as Kat nodded in agreement.

"You always seem to be able to tell what people are thinking, whether they like it or not," Kat smiled to show Raye she wasn't mad, "but I just can't believe you can't see that Fred likes you."

"But what if it ruins everything?" Raye voiced her fear.

"Hey we're in Gryffindor, be brave." Sarah grinned. "It's now or never."

"Thanks." Raye said, and she hugged Sarah and Kat.

"Group hug…" Kat said sarcastically but she was smiling to.

Just then the door burst open and Angelina and Alicia came in.

"You're hugging?" Angelina said in surprise, "We expected to find a battle scene!"

"Fred and George have been taking bets on who would still be alive." Alicia smiled. "And we come up to find you all have made up? They are going to be disappointed."

"I hope not." Sarah said with a sly look at Raye who promptly kicked her. Sarah pretended to glare at Raye who just grinned.

"Come on let's go down stairs." And they set off down the winding stone steps.

"By the way, why on earth did you lock the doors?" Angelina asked, looking mystified when they all just laughed.

"No reason."

As they entered the common room Raye saw the twins and Lee sitting in a corner and the girls walked over to great them.

The three glanced up and smile spread across all of their faces.

"You're alive." Lee grinned, staring at Sarah.

"Damn it, I lost the bet!" George cried.

"Glad to see our safety is so important to you." Kat retorted.

"There was nothing we could do; boys can't get up to the girls rooms." Lee said.

"Something I'm sure you've all tried many time's." Raye replied.

Lee blushed. "Well girls are aloud up in our dorms."

"And how do you know that?" Kat smirked.

"Well, well, everyone knows that." Lee sputtered, as the twins laughed.

"Don't worry; we keep our eyes on him." Fred and George said together. Lee looked abashed and wouldn't meet Sarah's eyes.

* * *

Fred couldn't get to sleep. He was restless. He was impatient of waiting. He wanted Raye to be with him. He wanted her now. The sudden determination was so strong that he almost had the urge to get out of bed that instance, but he couldn't, it was the middle of the night, and Raye was probably asleep.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. It seemed to take an eternity before eventually he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Next thing he knew there was an additional weight coming down onto his bed. Struggling out of the haze his sleep had put him in he glanced through his tired eyes to see an identical face looking back at him.

"Wha time is it?" Fred mumbled, barely coherently.

"Almost eleven, some one's tired."

Fred sat up quickly, why weren't they in class?

"Relax, it's the weekend." George said smirking, "Let me guess, you couldn't sleep because thoughts about a certain someone?"

Fred was fully awake now, sitting up he crossed his legs and considered denying it, but he knew it would be useless, he and his twin knew each other so well, George would see through it in a second.

"I'm really…" Fred searched for the word that would describe his feeling, but George understood.

"Just do it, tell her, you know you will eventually, the sooner the better, we won't be at Hogwarts forever." George said with complete confidence, "She's out by the lake now."

"How do you know?"

"Some of us have been up, I knew you were tired so I let you sleep but I went to get breakfast." George said as he handed his twin a stack of toast, "Here eat it on the way down."

"Thanks." Fred said as he pulled on his clothes, now aware of the hunger in the pit of his stomach.

"Now go." George said pushing him towards the door.

He still felt determined from his revere lat night, if he didn't ask Raye out soon someone else would, that had already been proven. And maybe the next person would stay with Raye. He shook the thought out of his mind.

Fred finished the toast just as he walked out of the great double doors. The weather was unusually warm for February and the skies a turquoise blue. Fred felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked down to the lake, already knowing she would be by the willow. As he approached he saw her figure standing, looking out over the lake.

"Hi." Fred greeted her, she turned quickly, surprised, but Fred felt tingles as a smile spread across her face as she saw it was him.

"Hey. I was just thinking how much I'll miss this place." Raye said with a far off look that he loved.

"Me to." Fred said and took a deep breath, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to." Raye said smiling but Fred could see she didn't understand, he smile was one she would give a friend, not a lover. And he was about to make that distinction between them clear.

_The sooner the better._

"Raye that's not what I meant." He said and took her hand, sending warmth up his arm, "I, I" But Fred forgot what he was going to say as he looked into her eyes. Instead he leaned down and kissed her, his lips soft against her. He could tell she was surprised and panicked for a second, but then he felt his lips moving against his and he remembered what he was going to say. He pulled his lips away from hers but wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body near to his.

"I love you." He said, searching her eyes for what her response would be. He mouth parted in an "o". But then it broke into the most breathtaking smile Fred thought he had ever seen.

"I love you to."

And that was it. It was all it took and there lips were together once more and Fred felt as though fireworks were going off inside of him. His arms around her, her arms around him, one of her hands running through his hair, nothing had ever felt more perfect.

* * *

**So they are finally together, what do you think? Please review and tell me, I will update as soon as I can.**

**-LayRay**


	19. High's and Low's

**Lovers and Laughter**

**I'm so sorry about the delay; I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Thanks so much to LovelyBones1551 and cullengirl7766 for their reviews. =)**

* * *

Fred was happy, he knew he was dreaming, but he didn't want to wake up. He was completely warm and his arms were around _her._ But the more he tried to stay in his dream world, the world where they were together, the more it began to disappear and he found himself awakening from his sleep.

But it wasn't a dream. He and Raye were lying side by side on a coach in the common room with his arms around her. A fire was crackling in the grate and there was a cheery buzz of noise as students gossiped, laughed, and studied in the common room.

Raye turned around so he could see her face, she was smiling.

"Hey." She said, halfway closing the thick book that rested on her lap.

"How long have I been out?" Fred asked.

"About twenty minutes." Raye said, "Up late planning for the shop?"

"Yup." Fred nodded, planning for the joke shop was more work than it had seemed at first.

"Any progress on the hypnotic honey?" Raye said with a sparkle in her eye, making Fred laugh and squeeze her close.

"We're still working on it." He whispered in her ear. He felt her head rest on his chest, her shoulders slightly shaking from laughter. He rested his cheek on her hair smelling the sweet fragrance. They stayed like that for the better part of an hour; Fred could tell she had fallen asleep by the way her shoulders nose and fell so evenly. She had been getting large shadows under her eyes recently and he only woke her up as the common room began to empty.

"Raye." He said, shaking her shoulders gently, feeling her stir.

"Who's tired now?" He teased, lightly pulling her up from the sofa. She didn't answer, her eyes seemed slightly droopy and she was leaning on him as they walked across the common room. But as they were about to part to their separate rooms Raye stood on her tip toes and Fred felt her soft lips against his.

"Good night." She said and she gave him a hug that sent warmth all throughout his body.

* * *

Sarah walked along the corridor away from breakfast. She had felt so hopeful when she had said she was going back to the way she had been. Over the past few weeks she had felt as if she had been on a high, but the confrontation with her best friends had made her realize that she couldn't just change who she was, nor did she want to. Unfortunately she then spent the few days after that realizing that going back wasn't going to be as simple as it had seemed that night in the dormitory. That night she had felt so full of determination, now she just felt empty.

"Sarah!"

Turning to look down the corridor she saw the familiar figure of Tony running towards her. She couldn't help but feel the desire to hide as he approached, but there was no where to go and she felt ashamed for wanting to hide from her boyfriend. Sure Tony was a nice guy, but that was it, she had tried to delude herself that she really did like him.

But she was a wake now and he was the constant reminder of the hole she had dug herself into. She gave a panicked look towards Raye and Kat. Kat gave her a look that offered sympathy but no help and Raye was talking to Fred and for once was completely oblivious. She and Fred were walking down the corridor arms around one another in a way that if Raye hadn't been Sarah's best friend, would have made her completely green with envy.

Sighing in defeat Sarah slowed her pace, letting her friends pass her as Tony caught up.

"Hey." Tony said shyly. Although he wasn't nearly as shy as he was before, he wasn't exactly a man of many words. Sometimes it they spent more time kissing than talking. It was like it was the only thing they knew how to do.

"Hey." Sarah said before Tony took her hand. They walked in silence down the corridor, neither sure of what to say. Sarah never could think of anything to say to him that would be of interest. Sometimes she would try to think of things to talk about at night, but they always seemed stupid.

"So, uh, what do you want to do this weekend?" Tony asked even though it was only Tuesday. Sarah couldn't think of what she wanted to do with him. She had planned on relaxing and doing homework, but she was his girlfriend, she _should _spend time with him.

"Uh, whatever you want." Sarah racked her brains for things to do. "We could go up to the astronomy tower." She suggested. It was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Sure." Tony said. And they spent the rest of the walk to Herbology in an awkward silence.

* * *

Fred woke on Thursday morning with a nasty headache and although by Transfiguration the headache was gone, the foul mood that it brought with it was still there.

"Weasley pay attention!" McGonagall barked.

"I am paying attention." George, who sat next to Fred, protested even though he wasn't exactly the pinnacle of good behavior having just stored the evidence of he and Lee's tic tac toe tournament under his book.

"Not you." She snapped, "George."

"But I am George." George said, smirking at Fred, ready to mess with McGonagall. But Fred wasn't in the mood to play that game.

"Yeah, I'm Fred." He said, receiving a surprised look from George.

"Well both of you eyes up front." And she fixed both of them with a steely glare. For some reason her comment really bothered Fred.

No one ever seemed to care if they got it right, which one was Fred and which one was George, whichever one they were, it seemed it didn't really matter. Fred sighed and pretended to be interested in human transfigurations.

"You okay?" George leaned over to Fred.

"Yeah fine." Fred muttered, why would anything be wrong?

However George didn't buy it and stared at Fred with both a curious and concerned gaze.

"Headache." Fred said tapping his temple and looking away from his twins stare so he wouldn't see past his excuse. He stared at the board without seeing anything for the rest of class until he felt George shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." And Fred looked up to see the rest of the class exiting, Raye waiting by the doors. She took his hand as they left and even though she looked like she was about to say something, she just smiled. Fred already began to feel relaxed as they headed towards the courtyard along side Angelina, Lee, George, Sarah, Kat, and Alicia.

"I have to go to a captains meeting." Angelina kissed George, "I'll be back soon."

"Bye." George said and they continued down the hallway.

"I wonder if McGonagall can actually tell you two apart." Alicia wondered.

"Probably not." Kat smiled, "How many people in this school could?"

"Two," Lee grinned, "Fred and George." He said ticking them off on his fingers. Everyone laughed except Fred, George, and to Fred's surprise, Raye.

"Does that bother you guys?" Raye said her blue eyes meeting Fred's as the group formed a circle in the courtyard.

"Why would it?" George said smiling, and all though no one else seemed to realize, Fred could have sworn there was a note of sadness in his voice. And unbidden it brought back a memory to Fred, one so long ago, he had all but forgotten about it. At least he had tried to.

_**********Flashback**********_

"_You like her don't you?" George whispered as the two looked across the playground at a blonde girl surrounded by a group of her friends. _

"_No!" Fred protested, "Why would I like a girl?"_

"_She's pretty." George said, completely disregarding Fred's last comment. "Why don't you talk to her?"_

"_No!" Fred shouted but George was already pushing him towards her. _

"_Go on." George grinned._

_Fred shot a glare at his twin before glancing at the girl, she was smiling at him and Fred found himself walking towards her._

"_Hi." Fred said shyly when he reached her. _

"_Hi." The blonde girl smiled back as her friends began to giggle and whisper._

"_So which one are you." A tall girl to the right of Fred said loudly. _

"_What?" Fred asked, turning towards her. She was remarkably tall for an eight year old and her face some how seemed very pointy. Her voice was so high and dry it almost hurt the ears._

"_Well which twin are you?" The girl said, "Susan" She said gesturing towards the blonde girl, "Keeps blushing whenever you come here, but I just tell her she doesn't even know which one you are." Fred felt his heart sinking and he swallowed._

"_I do to." Susan's snow white cheeks where now splashed with pink._

"_Really?" Fred asked smiling, feeling more hopeful. But the tall girl didn't seem to believe her._

"_Prove it." She with a smile full of malice "Is this Fred or George Weasley?"_

_Fred smile faded when he saw the look on the girls face, she looked afraid._

"_You don't know?" He asked, but deep down he knew the answer, the answer that always would seem to come. The answer was no._

"_Yes I do! Uhh… you're" The girl paused "You're George?" Fred felt his face grow hot and the tall girl laughed._

"_I told you Susie, you don't even know his real name, I guess you don't really care who he is after all."_

"_No, that's not it. I'm sorry." Tears filled the girls' big blue eyes as she turned to Fred, "I, I like you."_

_Fred fought the tears that seemed intent on reaching his eyes, "But you don't even know who I really am!" He burst out and began running towards the one person in the world who seemed to know who he really was._

_**********Flashback***********_

"I'm back." Fred was jolted out of his reverie with a light kiss on the cheek. Turning he saw Angelina smiling at him. Confusion clouded his mind before her remembered, to most people; there was absolutely no difference between him and George.

"I'm not George," was all he said before he found himself almost running towards the castle, the same way he had run from the girl and her giggling friends almost ten years ago. Anger had hit him so hard he didn't know what to do, what to think, who to be mad at. Upon entering the doors he made his way to an empty classroom. It wasn't long after he perched himself on the desk at the front when he heard footsteps enter the room.

He didn't even need to look up to tell who the footsteps belonged to.

"Don't be mad at Angelina, she saw you from behind, no one could've told the difference." George said with a calm tone as he sat down next to his twin.

Fred curled his fingers around the edge of the desk, making his knuckles go white.

"That's just it, _no one_ could have told the difference. Our own mother has to label us!" He said looking up at George. "Don't you ever feel that people just see us as Fred and George, not separate at all? Not Fred or George, Fred and George. Whatever I do you could do, and whatever you do I could do. Like there's no difference at all."

George didn't need to speak for Fred to know that he was right.

"I love being a twin but why does everyone have to treat us like the same person." Fred hadn't felt like this so strongly since that day so long ago at the playground.

"I don't know." George said staring downwards, "But at least we'll always be together, at least we can always tell one another apart."

"You're right." Fred couldn't imagine losing his twin, what pain that would possibly be like. "We always will be together. We don't need anyone else." But Fred knew that wasn't true as soon as he said it; there was one person that he did need. And Fred voiced the fear he had been thinking about since Angelina had kissed him.

"Do you think Raye or Angelina even know? What if they just decided randomly, what if-" But George broke him off, a smile finally crossing his face.

"Raye needs you just as much as you need her. Just because we'll always been together doesn't change that you love her to. Now I have to go." George looked up then abruptly began walking out of the room.

"What? Where?" Fred looked at his twin in utter confusion.

"I'll leave you two alone" was the cryptic answer he got in reply.

Fred was about to stand up when another person entered the room, making Fred's stomach drop, just as it always did.

"Hi." Raye said as she sat down next to him, on the opposite side George had previously vacated.

There was a silence before Fred asked the question he had been burning to ask.

"Can you tell the difference between me and George?"

"Yes" was all she said.

"How?"

Raye looked as though she was thinking for a second before she responded. "Well why wouldn't I be able to tell the difference? I know most people just see you two as the same person, but you're not. You are two completely different people. You are more outgoing but much less observant. You get mad more easily but George holds grudges longer." Raye paused smiling slightly and looking into space.

"And you guys aren't totally identical you know? There are slight differences. Like, like." Raye seemed hesitant on speaking but after a few moments she went on, her eyes more serious than they had been a few seconds ago.

"Like how you look at me." Another pause. "You look at me like you love me."

Fred wanted to say something but he couldn't speak, without knowing it, she had said everything he had wanted to hear. He wrapped his arms around her warm body, heads pressed sob closely together so he could feel her breath as she spoke next.

"And there's another difference. I love George, but I'm in love with you. And I always will be."

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait. Please review, I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!**

**-LayRay**


	20. Trapped

**Lovers and Laughter**

**A/N: I know it's been forever and I am so sorry. Computers have been conspiring against me and simultaneously crashing. Then one thing led to another and it took forever to get this up. As always thanks to LovelyBones1551.**

* * *

"I heard that you and Tony are going on a date tonight." Kat asked Sarah as they sat together with Raye in the common room.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Raye asked, making Sarah looking away guiltily.

"I don't know guys; maybe it isn't the best idea." Sarah said worriedly.

"Come on don't get cold feet now." Kat exclaimed, "It's the best for both of you."

"But this is my entire fault; I shouldn't have dated him to begin with!"

"And now this is your chance to fix it." Raye said persuasively, "If you keep dating him now, you really will be leading him on." Raye thought she might have said that a little too harshly, but it was the truth.

Sarah looked thoughtful before her face lit up slightly, "I know, one of you can drink polyjuice potion and pretend to be and then break up with him."

A smile spread across her face as she came up with a plan that wouldn't involve her seeing Tony's face when she broke up with him. Unfortunately Raye and Kat didn't seem to agree with her and all she got back were blank expressions.

"One that wouldn't be fair to Tony, _you_ need to break up with him. Two; that sounds like one of those plans you hear in movies that everyone knows is going to cause even more problems." Kat said.

"And three polyjuice potion takes more than a month to make." Raye said with a tone of finality.

Sarah groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I am really going to have to do this aren't I?"

"You sound like you're going off to war or be executed. You act like you've never broken up with a boy before." Kat said with a giggle that died as soon as she saw Sarah's glare.

"But a lot of those had a reason to them, they just kind of fizzled out or we had an argument. Tony is going to think I've been cheating on him or something, it's just come out of the blue."

"Just tell him you don't feel it anymore, that's the truth." Raye said encouragingly, "Be brave, like a Gryffindor."

Sarah didn't have chance to respond before a bickering couple came into the common room.

"I never said that!" A flushed looking George shouted at an angry Angelina.

"You implied it!" She shouted back.

"No I didn't, what did I ever do to imply that you were controlling?"

"Everything, your actions, words, what you think." Angelina seemed to be grasping at straws.

"What I think, what's that supposed to mean."

"You're always giving me looks."

"Looks, is it a crime for me to look at my girlfriend?"

"Well I don't think you can call me that anymore, I know you're just in love with Sarah!"

All eyes in the room, which had grown quite quiet, were now on Sarah, who looked completely shocked. Raye wondered what exactly Angelina could possibly be seeing, as far as Raye could tell; Sarah and George's relationship was strictly platonic. Raye's eyes wondered to Lee's, who had climbed into the portrait hole along with Fred just in time to hear Angelina's last words. He looked dismayed, his brown eyes full of confusion.

"Yes, I saw how she looked when we got together, and you always smile at her and what were you doing in the woods with her?"

"In the woods with her? I don't even know what you are talking about." George had reached a stage of emotions somewhere between confusion and fury.

"When it snowed, you and Sarah had a cozy little walk through the woods, don't think I don't notice these things! I'm sure that was only the first of many of your little get togethers."

George seemed to reach a stage of calm, like the eye of storm. "Angelina, I have no clue what you're talking about. Maybe it was Fred, you saw with Sarah. I don't know but clearly you are blinded by jealousy."

"Jealousy, I'm not jealous." Angelina sputtered.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Not jealous." Angelina crossed her arms, looking slightly like a four year old, as she struggled to find a word that described her feelings, a word other than jealous.

George sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Maybe its time we took a break."

He said before walking up the stairs, quickly followed by Fred who shot Raye a confused look to which Raye could only respond with a shrug.

Lee was still frozen at the portrait hole.

* * *

That evening Sarah found herself walking down the steps towards the common room, having no clue as to what to do. She was sure word of Angelina and George's fight had spread around Hogwarts like a wild fire. That meant everyone would be talking, talking about what had been said, especially what had been said regarding George and Sarah's 'relationship'.

Now she couldn't break up with Tony, or he, and everyone else, would think that it meant that she and George really were going out. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she nearly walked into someone. Looking up she saw Lee.

Her heart was so heavy at the moment instead of its usual gallop all it could manage was a weak pitter patter. Why did everything have to be so confusing? Her mind was so full of thoughts she didn't even think to say anything, not even a 'sorry'. Thankfully Lee said it for her, bringing her back down to Earth.

"Sorry." He muttered, Sarah noticed he looked said and wondered what other misfortune had happened today.

"Er, no, it's my fault." Sarah blushed and quickly turned away, heading out the portrait hole to the astronomy tower.

Ten minutes later she was panting by the top. She stopped to smooth her hair, although she guessed it didn't really know why she cared at this point, and finished climbing up the last few steps.

When she reached the top, all her troubles left her for a moment as they became transfixed by the view. A huge full moon hung over the tower and the sky was a velvety black, dotted with what seemed like a thousand stars. Despite the fact that she had been up to the tower countless times before, the view had never seemed so spectacular.

Then she remembered why she was there and glanced back down, upon a view that Sarah almost felt embarrassed to see.

Tony clearly had put a lot of work into making the dinner special. On the floor was a traditional checkered table cloth with a picnic basket on it, food spilling from the top. Dripping candles were set onto the cloth and there was a bouquet of roses next to plate that she supposed was for her.

Tony smiled shyly as he stood up.

"Hi." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey." She breathed; pulling away after a time she thought wouldn't be suspicious.

"Well sit down." He said. Sarah was sure that if there was a chair, he would have pulled it out for her. Normally she would have found that romantic, but if Tony had done it, she would have found it bothering.

"So." She said as they began to eat, "Anything interesting today?"

Tony looked down, and Sarah immediately regretted the question, "Umm, yeah I kind of heard something about you."

"What?" Sarah asked, even though she already knew what it would be.

"I don't mean to believe rumors." Tony said in a rush, looking guilty, "But are you and George Weasley, you know…" Tony trailed off.

"No!" Sarah said, feeling her face flush, _great now he'll think you're lying._

"No." She said a bite calmer, "I don't know where Angelina got that from, we're just friends, I promise."

"So you don't like anyone else." Tony said, the innocent question made Sarah's heart drop. What did he think?

"No, why would I? I'm going out with you." She said. _Well this is just perfect, now I really will look like a liar if I break up with him._

"Good." Tony said smiling, and he took Sarah's hand, hesitantly Sarah leaned in to kiss him.

There lips met and Sarah felt nothing, it was like his a block of wood, no passion, nothing. But accompanying that feeling was a feeling of being trapped.

But for the moment it seemed like it didn't matter, like she had to do it, like she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Fred walked up to the boys dorm, upon entering he saw George sitting on the end of his bed, back against the banister and knees pulled in almost to his chest. Fred crossed the room and sat on the bed across from him, pulling his feet up into the same positions as Georges. They were a perfect reflection of one another, just how it should be.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened. It all just came out of the blue. I don't like Sarah, I mean, I like her as a friend, but not like that. I don't even know when we were in the forest together."

"Sorry that was me," Fred said apologetically, "But it's not like we were doing anything either."

"Then why does Angelina think that we are together?"

"I don't know, she was upset when you two go together, that's when she started dating Tony." Fred said, thinking back to the day that seemed forever ago. "She's also probabl stressed out as being captain, and NEWTS."

George sighed and placed his fingers to his temples, rubbing them in a circular motion.

"Is there anyway you could ask Raye what's up?"

"Sure." Fred said; glad to be able to help his twin.

"I've been thinking lately." George said then paused, "Maybe its time we, you know, leave."

Fred's heart sunk, they had talked about it at the beginning of the year but after all the past events he had completely forgotten. Now he was with Raye and the idea of leaving Hogwarts didn't sound quite so appealing.

"You shouldn't leave just because of Angelina." Fred said, struggling to find an easy excuse.

"I'm not, really I'm not." And by the way he said it Fred know George was telling the truth.

"It's just it's made me realize that maybe it's time to leave, we've got to move on you know. There's not much that we really have here, what's the point of staying?"

_Raye_, Fred thought but before he could say it out loud George had already answered the unspoken thought.

"I know you have Raye but think about it, if we left before the end of the year we could have set up the joke shop by the summer time. We could already be in business by the time school gets out. We could join the order and begin fighting sooner. The exams don't matter for us. We already know what we are doing with out lives, let's just do it."

Fred's mind and heart were at war. Yes, it did make sense to leave early and they would only be missing the end of the school year. The end of the year where everyone would be stressed out for NEWT's and OWL's, the exams that didn't really matter to the twins. And they could join the Order and actually fight for something worth wild.

But then there was his heart. Hogwarts had been their home away from home the past six and a half years, even with all the drama, he would miss the castle, the pranks, the students, even the teachers.

There was also Raye, they were finally together and Fred didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay with her as long as he could. It already seemed impossible that he had been able to wait so long before finally telling her his feelings. He had been looking forward to the last days at Hogwarts with her after the exams, to just relax by the lake with Raye in his arms. To just stay like that, forever in adolescent trance.

But then a voice came into his head, _there's a war going on, its time that you grow up and join the real world. _

"Alright, when should we leave?"

The battle was over, his mind had won, but that didn't stop a heavy weight from entering his heart.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed that; please review if you want more. It's spring break so I'll be able to update more often, if you review.**

**-LayRay**


	21. Breaking News

**Lovers and Laughter**

**A/N: No reviews? Come on guys, it takes less than a minute to review and it means a lot. But anyway please read this chapter and review. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Fred stared out of the window, long past trying to read the chapter Umbridge had assigned the class. His eyes drifted over to the back of Raye's head, who sat a few rows ahead of him. All of a sudden as if hit by an electric shock the brunettes head went down, her body slipping out of the chair, sprawling across the floor.

Fred got up and nearly sprinted across the room, not listening to the whispers and gasps that had erupted. He gathered her up into his arms and began to carry her out of the room, ignoring Umbridge's protests.

Halfway down the hall he could feel Raye moving and as he set her on a bench, wrapping his arm around her, he felt her head rest for a second on his shoulder. He looked down at her in time to see her eyes open, a smile spreading across her face and the two burst out laughing.

"They really do work!" Raye cried.

"You doubted us?" Fred said grinned and kissing Raye lightly on the lips.

"Never." Raye said smiled and stood up, pulling Fred up with her.

"Come on let's go outside." She said before she swayed, something that would have her to the ground for a second time if Fred hadn't caught her, his arm stayed around her shoulder as they began to walk down the hall.

"I think there might be some side affects." Raye said.

"Sure, blame it on the fainting fancies. I think we both know the truth." Fred teased.

"Shut up!"

Outside the weather was beautiful. A breeze ruffled the grass and played with the leaves in the trees. Fred couldn't help but grin as he watched Raye spread her arms out, eyes closed as the wind swirled her hair around her face. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her but Fred knew he would have to tell her that he was leaving, and this opportunity had practically shoved itself in his face.

So as Raye finally opened her eyes Fred took his arm off her shoulder, slipping his hand into hers as he led her away from the castle.

"Raye I have something to tell you." He said, gulping.

"Yeah." Ray smiled and looked up at him.

"George and I have been talking, we are going to leave."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"We are leaving Hogwarts."

"We're all leaving Hogwarts." Raye said, but the smile was gone as if she knew what was coming.

"We're leaving before June, probably in the next few weeks." Fred muttered, not looking Raye in the eye.

"Why?" Was all she said, she wasn't looking at him just as he wasn't looking at her, instead she stared out over the lake.

"It just makes sense, our time at Hogwarts is over, we need to start the joke shop, and start fighting against You-Know-Who." He said and looked at Raye, but she still wasn't looking at him. He tightened his fingers around her hand.

"Listen, you're the reason I would stay." He said, stepping towards her as he saw the look of pain that crossed her face.

"And I'm not enough am I." She said, her eyes where clear of tears but her voice wasn't and she turned away and began walking back towards the castle

"It's not that!" Fred reached for her hand, feeling panicked, "I swear-"

But Raye pulled out of his grip, turning back to face him, her face was hard, expressionless.

"You know what, you're right, it would be stupid to bother staying. There's no point at all." And she was quickly walking back towards the turrets.

"Raye!" Fred called but she didn't turn around and as the wind whipped through the grounds it didn't feel good anymore, it felt like knives.

* * *

"Are you going to the library?" Sarah felt a tingle as she heard a warm voice come from behind and she turned to see Lee.

"Yeah, we have that DADA test tomorrow."

"I'll come with you." He said, and Sarah couldn't help feeling warmth go through her body.

As they entered the library they were about to pass Madame Pince until the old woman held out a bony arm, stopping Sarah from entering her domain.

"Spit out your gum." She snapped, looking like she might murder Sarah if she refused to cooperate.

"What gum?" Sarah said smiling sweetly and she opened her mouth to show that it was empty.

Madame Pince frowned and looking taken aback she walked away muttering.

"Someone's been staying up late reading; I don't know why in the world she would think I was chewing gum." She said just as she blew a large bubble and let it pop with a snap.

Lee laughed, "Is that the disappearing gum from the joke shop."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as the gum disappeared the two of them burst out laughing.

They found a table in the back in case Madame Pinch decided to make another appearance, which seemed unlikely after their last run in.

"It's the gemnio spell, right?" Lee asked.

"Yes, and it has to be non verbal." Sarah said making a face causing both of them let out another laugh.

"I guess we should start." Lee said as their smiles reluctantly faded and the two set to work. Sarah stared at a quill and Lee gazed at a piece of parchment until his eyes moved up to Sarah's.

"What?" She said, hoping he couldn't see her blush in the shaded library.

"Uh, nothing, you look like you're waiting for the quill to say something."

"Well at least it doesn't look like I'm constipated. They talk about You-Know-Who; you have you-no-poo."

"I do not!" Lee protested but his eyes were laughing. "I'll make you a bet, if I can make this piece of parchment duplicate before you do with that quill you have to…" Lee paused and looked around the room searching for an appropriate dare. Then his eyes lit up.

"Then you have to steal Umbridge's pink cardigan and wear it all day tomorrow."

"What!" Sarah's eyes grew wide, "No!"

"If you can duplicate it before me I'll do it." Lee said.

Sarah debated for a second but as she looked at Lee she couldn't resist.

"Deal." She said and the two shook hands, sending an electric jolt up Sarah's arm. Then the two set to work with new intensity.

Sarah tried to concentrate, but with Lee sitting so close to her she couldn't. Finally after a few minutes Lee cried out.

"Yes! Ha-ha!" And Sarah looked up to see Lee holding two blank pieces of parchment.

"You cheated; you grabbed another piece of parchment." Sarah protested.

"No I didn't, I had to borrow this piece from you." Lee smirked and Sarah scowled.

"Parchment is easier."

"No it isn't you lost fair and square." Lee leered, "However because I am so nice-" Lee paused still smiling.

"I will help you steal the cardigan."

"That's not being nice!" Sarah cried. "Stealing is wrong."

"Well you're going to have to do it either way, just think of it as borrowing. Now I'm offering you my help take it or leave it." Lee smiled, making Sarah completely forget about everything else that had been going on.

"Fine." Sarah said trying to hold back her smile and they two left the library into the busy early evening corridor. "But I'm only letting you come so if I go down, you go down with me. I don't need help." Sarah scoffed but Lee just rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Follow my lead." Lee stage whispered as they entered the corridor that led to Umbridge's office. The hall was empty, no one wanted to be nearer to the high inquisitor than absolutely necessary, and Lee pressed against the side of the corridor like a spy and he pulled Sarah after him.

"Yeah now we really look inconspicuous." Sarah muttered as they inched towards the room but Lee just grinned.

"How do we know if _she's_ in there?" Sarah asked as they reached the foreboding door.

"Please, she's probably off torturing first years or puppies." Lee snorted and opened the door and poking his head through.

"We're clear." He said.

Sarah grinned, "Roger that." And the two entered the room.

"What is that smell." Sarah wrinkled her nose, "It smells like my grandmothers."

"It's how old women mark their territory." Lee said as he eyed the cats on the walls.

"Hey there it is." Sarah said, pointing at the hideous pink cardigan that was draped over the arm of an overstuffed arm chair that was on the other side of the large desk.

"Come on." She said and darted across the room and grabbed the sweater, stuffing it into her bag.

"Mission accomplished!" She said and high fived Lee as they walked back into the corridor and into the main hallway to dinner.

"Just act natural." She said.

"Don't forget you have to wear it tomorrow." But Sarah just stuck her tongue out at him, she felt like a first year but when she was with Lee she didn't really care.

* * *

Dinner was over and Fred still didn't know where Raye was. After she had left him at the lake he had walked around the grounds. The waiting killed him but he knew that Raye needed time to cool down.

But now it had been a few hours and he wanted to see her, maybe leaving Hogwarts wasn't a good idea after all, the waiting would only be one or two months. Everyone at dinner seemed to be a good mood, especially for some reason Sarah and Lee. But Fred wasn't hungry and left early and he tried to think of places Raye could be as he walked up to the common room.

Upon entering at first he thought the room was empty but then he caught sight of someone in the alcove in the corner. The person's face was in the dark so at first he didn't realize who it was. But then he saw that it was Raye, she was facing the window and she didn't see him.

Fred walked across the room until he was standing right over her. He couldn't help but reaching out and touching her shoulder. She started and jolted around, her facing growing sad.

Fred sat down on the cushion so he could face her.

"Listen Raye, you're right I should-" Fred began, ready to tell her that he was going to stay but she broke him off.

"No I'm not; I was being stupid, you're right, it's smart that you go." Raye said finally looking him in the eyes.

"Raye, its killing me to go please don't think that I'm not going to miss you or that this means anything, anything at all about us."

"I understand." She looked totally calm, so different from the afternoon, it confused him, and scared in more than before.

"But, but"

"I guess I already knew you weren't going to be here all year, I just didn't want to admit. And I did feel like, like, I don't know, that you were leaving me." Fred opened his mouth to protest but Raye shushed him.

"I know that's not why but I realized that if your going I'm not going to spend the time until then fighting, I just want to enjoy being together until then." And Raye smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against his. Fred kissed her briefly before he pulled back.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Raye said and leaned in again. Fred's arms encircling her, lips pressed against lips, hands running through hair.

Because they were going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and tell me! I'll try to update soon but I'll try even harder if I get reviews. Thanks.

-LayRay


	22. Dares and Stares

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Lots of love to LovelyBones1551 and CountryGirl14 for their review's =).**

Tap, tap tap.

"What's that noise?" Kat asked, appearing from the bathroom with a tooth brush in her mouth, behind her Raye poked her head out the door, her face wet and half covered in a foamy white face wash.

"Uh, nothing." Sarah said guilty, "Just tapping my foot." She raised her foot in the air but as soon as the girls heads disappeared back into the bathroom she jumped off of her bed and sprinted the window on the other side of the room where an owl was knocking at the glass.

As soon as she saw it her suspicions were confirmed, it was Hank, Lee's barn owl. Immediately Sarah couldn't help but feel excitement run through her body as she opened the window a crack and slid the note from out of the owls clutches. After giving the owl a swift pat she slid the window shut as quietly as she could and darted back across the room to her bed just as Raye and Kat were coming out of the bathroom.

Thankfully they didn't notice Sarah's flushed cheeks and the girl muttered something about using the bathroom before she entered the small room and shut the door. Leaning against the sink she unfolded the letter, she knew it would probably be a note about the cardigan she would have to wear or even about homework but in the part of her mind Sarah refused to acknowledge she was hoping it was something more, maybe a letter telling her he liked her or that he…

But she couldn't think like that and taking a deep breath she opened the letter.

_Sarah,_

_I'll meet you in the Common Room at 9:00._

_Don't forget the fluffy pink monster._

_-Lee_

That was all, a letter you would send a friend. It was all for the best Sarah told herself, she had a boyfriend, Tony, she couldn't, didn't like Lee. But that didn't stop the disappointment from flooding over her.

"Incendio." Sarah whispered causing the scrap of parchment to burst into flames. Sarah watched it fall into the sink where it turned into a pile of wet ashes. As she turned the water on it disappeared down the drain only leaving a thin train of smoke that Sarah waved away as she brushed her teeth.

"Sarah are you coming?" Raye called from the bedroom.

"Yep." Sarah spat into the sink and left the bathroom.

"Nox." She said, extinguishing all of the lights in the room as she climbed into her four poster bed, half excited, half dreading the day that would come.

Sarah had trouble falling asleep and when she finally managed her dreams were murky and hard to understand. Morning arrived too soon and Sarah was being shaken awake by Raye.

"Up, up, you have to get up."

"What time is it?" Sarah mumbled, turning her face back into the pillow.

"8:45, Kat and I are already dressed."

"I'll meet you at breakfast." Sarah muttered. She wanted to be alone to get ready for the day, and tame the 'fluffy pink monster.'

"You better not fall back asleep, we have a Potion's test this morning." Kat warned.

"I won't, look I'm getting out of bed." Sarah struggled to extricate herself from the sheets.

"Fine, we'll save you a seat." Raye said as she began walking out of the room.

"What's with the hurry?" Kat complained, "You just want to see Fred."

"Not true." Raye called; already in the staircase, but Sarah heard the laughter in her voice. Kat grinned as she followed her out the room.

"See you at breakfast."

"Bye." Sarah waved and as soon as Kat left the room she hopped out of bed, reaching under her bed for the cardigan. The thing was truly revolting, it looked like someone had skinned a furry pink monkey to get the fabric and then sewn it into the most unflattering pattern possible.

Sarah rummaged through her trunk to find a pair of short denim shorts and pink espadrilles. There was no way her outfit was going to look good today but as she pulled on her black robe she decided that it could look worse.

That was when she glanced at the clock and realized she was five minutes late.

"Crap!" She said, quickly running a brush through her long blonde hair, it was the best she could do with the limited time she had, and she sprinted down the stairs. Her hair flew out behind her as she reached the common room and saw Lee who grinned, his teeth a blinding white against his dark skin.

"You're late."

"Well taming a monster takes times."

"I'll remember that." Lee grinned, "Come on let's go before everyone leaves the dining hall."

"Yeah, that would be tragic."

"You know you're going to wear this all day, people are going to see it."

"Good, then why bother go to breakfast." Sarah said beginning to feel nervous and she began to turn around.

"Nice try." Lee said grabbing her arm and steering her towards the dining room.

"And you can't cover it up either." Lee said and pulled her cloak away from Sarah hands as she tried to wrap it around her torso, "That's cheating."

"I'm never making a bet with you again." Sarah grumbled.

"You shouldn't, clearly I am superior to you." Lee smirked; Sarah probably would have hit him if they hadn't just walked into the crowded dining hall.

"Let's get this over with." Sarah said and she held her head high as she marched next to Lee into the room. As they walked through the row of long tables Sarah could see out of the corner of her eyes heads turning and she heard the snickers and whispers beginning to erupt through the hall.

"Sarah that isn't…" Kat seemed at a loss for words as Sarah and Lee finally made it to their seats at the table.

"It is…" Raye breathed.

"George and I were going to plan a prank for today but I guess you took care of that." Fred and George were grinning identically and high fived Sarah.

"What? How? Why?" Kat said.

"I lost a bet." Sarah said sending a mock glare at Lee who met her gaze unflinchingly.

"So you found it necessary to-" Raye began but broke off, staring at something behind Sarah. The smile of Sarah's face disappeared as soon as she turned around.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Umbridge was standing behind Sarah and for a person who probably had yet to reach five feet tall, she was looking like a giant.

"Um, what do you mean Professor?"

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm sorry is it against school rules? My grandmother sent it in the mail and I know she would just love for me to wear it." Sarah had never before been so rude to a teacher but this was Umbridge after all.

Umbridge on the other hand didn't seem to know what to say.

"Detention!" She shrieked when she finally found her voice, "My office, tonight."

"Professor, no it's my fault." Lee said standing up. Sarah felt her body heat up; Lee was trying to protect her.

"Fine Jordan I will see you tonight as well." Umbridge huffed and she stormed out of the hall amidst a burst of applause. It took Sarah a minute to realize it was for her. She wasn't used to being in the center of the attention, sure being friends with people like Fred and George often brought her close but she was never directly in the spotlight. She felt a rush of adrenaline and smiled around before she sat down.

"Look at McGonagall." Kat said nodding towards the table where the teachers where sitting. Not one had gotten up to assist Umbridge in any way and as Sarah looked at Mcgonagall she could have sworn she saw a smile flash across her face.

Sarah was still getting stares as that afternoon the group left the dining hall from lunch. But Raye couldn't help but notice she was being herself. Not the shy Sarah that usually appeared in front of large groups of people, but the Sarah that Raye and her friends had come to know and love. And she also couldn't deny why Sarah was being herself, Lee was pulling Sarah out of her shell and not in the way Tony was, in a way that was still Sarah.

"That Potions test wasn't so bad." George commented, "But leave it to Snape to give us homework on the day of a test."

"It's these damn NEWTs." Kat complained, "Teachers have taken upon themselves for preparing us so hard for them that we won't enjoy our last year here at all. It's a good thing I have free period next or there would be no way that we could get all of this homework done."

"Yeah must be nice for you." Fred said. He and Raye had Magical Creatures next.

"Speaking of which we should probably go." Raye said and she and Fred waved goodbye to there friends.

"You know I never got why you take this class." Raye said. All of their other friends had opted to not take the class, as did all but two other of their classmates; David, which made things very awkward, and a nerdy Hufflepuff boy.

"Uh I just thought that it would be fun, you know, an easy class."

Raye snorted, "You know some of us actually take this class-" Raye began but broke off when she noticed Fred was blushing.

"What is it?"

"What?" Said Fred as he looked away.

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. What is it?" Raye said grabbing onto Fred's arm.

"Nothing!"

"Pleas tell me." Raye said staring up at Fred, she felt stupid trying to beg but she really wanted to know and it seemed to be working.

"I just wanted to, you know, be in the class as you." Fred said looking away again but Raye felt warmth spread through her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, make fun of it all you want."

But Raye wasn't even thinking about that, "You really took this class just because of me, we weren't even dating then."

"Yeah but I guess I didn't really care. Look you can't tell anyone-"

But Raye wasn't listening to what he was saying anymore and she couldn't help but throw her arms around him and press her lips to his.

"Raye what is it?" He asked as Raye felt his arms go around her.

"That's really sweet." She whispered into his chest.

"I'm glad you think that." Fred murmured back before adding, "But if you tell anyone…"

Raye laughed and broke away from him, "Way to ruin the moment!" She said before taking his hand, "Come on let's go to class."

Fred and Raye arrived at class early and had an enjoyable discussion with Hagrid before, Nathan, the Hufflepuff, arrived, thankfully before Mark, but unfortunately not by much.

Fred watched as Mark came across the green. Even after the past few month's Fred still had trouble resisting the urge to punch him. As mark entered their group he gave Fred a look of mocking, one Fred could only reply with a glare.

"Now that we're all her' I'd like to break us inter' groups." Hagrid said and Fred instantly shifted even closer to Raye. Unfortunately Hagrid seemed completely oblivious of the tension between Fred and Mark just as he had the whole year.

"Now how bout' we change things up, Fred yer' working with Nathan and Mark, yer' with Raye."

"Professor!" Fred complained but Hagrid waved him aside.

"Now you ter' spend enuf time together as it is. Now today we're bridling Kelpie's down at the lake, I assume you all have done the reading I suggested you do. We have a male and female. Now the female can be a bit' more tricky so I want Raye with him." Hagrid said, Raye was easily the best with animals, "And Nathan and Fred will get that er' male."

"Great." Mark said sounding enthusiastic but Fred could tell he was faking, "Come on Raye." He said grabbing Raye on the arm.

Fred was about to move over and give Mark what was coming to him but Raye was fine on her own and shook his hand off of her before walking brusquely down to the lake where two palomino horses with bulrushes falling down their necks instead of manes pawed in the water

Fred caught up to Raye as they walked back across the lawns to the lake, for a moment Fred more preoccupied about the Kelpies than Mark.

"What reading was he talking about?"

Raye rolled her eyes, "See those bridles?" Raye nodded towards the two leather bridles by the lake close to where the horses were standing.

"Yeah."

"Well Kelpies try to lure you onto their backs so they can drag you down to the bottom of the lake and eat you-"

"That's lovely Raye."

"Actually they're really interesting, did you know that-"

"Sorry but could you just cut to how to prevent them from eating my guts."

"They actually don't eat the guts-"

"Raye!"

"Sorry. Well anyway because they are trying to trap you as long as you don't appear too dangerous they won't move as you approach. Use the placement charm to put the bridle over the heads and they'll be docile."

"That's it?"

"Well once you start to move the bridle they might get violent but as long as we stay a good distance away we shouldn't get too injured."

"Great." Fred muttered sarcastically.

"Well after facing bludgers trying to knock you off your broom, you should be fine." Raye grinned, kissed Fred swiftly on the cheek, and patted him on the back before going over to her Kelpie, which was unfortunately by Mark.

Fred eyed them from where he and Nathan were working about fifteen feet away. Raye made it look and sound way easier than bridling the Kelpie was. As soon as the Kelpie saw the bridle move it started bucking and changing shapes. First it was a horse, then a giant fish, then a stag. Hagrid had obviously magically confined them to the shallows but that didn't stop them from rearing up on hind legs and striking the air with silver hoofs.

However even an angry beast couldn't distract Fred for the fact that Mark's eyes were on Raye way more often than necessary. Fortunately Raye was quick and managed to bridle the horse in the first five minutes. After that the horse grew tame and Fred was left to face his own. It took Fred and Nathan and extra twenty minutes to finally magic the bridle over the Kelpie. During that time Nathan had somehow managed to knock both of them into the murky water and Fred met Raye at the end of class muddy and dripping.

"What did you do?" She asked standing up her seat on Hagrid's steps.

"Went swimming." Fred said grinning despite himself and flicking water onto Raye.

"Stop it!" Raye giggled.

"Come on Raye, you love the water." He said and wrapped his wet arms around her, causing her to burst out laughing. Over her shoulder Fred saw Mark watching Raye with an expression Fred did not like.

"Maybe George and I shouldn't leave early." Fred told Raye asked they walked back to the castle.

"Why?"

"I don't like the way Mark looks at you."

"What?"

"He looks at you the way Scrooge looks at gold."

"I can take care of myself, don't you trust me?"

"Yeah I trust you. Mark on the other hand is a different story."

"Don't worry about Mark, he won't try anything, and even if he did, I'd be fine giving him another punch if he wanted. Or maybe that new spell we learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You're too trusting."

"Maybe I am, after all I my new boyfriend, he's a real jerk. I don't know how I ended up with him…" Raye said grinning.

"Come on Sarah we have to go to detention."

"Already?" Sarah said, pulling herself off of the scarlet couch in the common room.

"Yup, let's go."

"You know you didn't have to go to detention." Sarah told him as they walked down the hall.

"Actually kind of do, Umbridge would have a heart attack if I didn't."

"I meant you didn't have to tell her it was your fault."

"Well it was my fault and I guess I didn't want you to have to go to detention because of me."

"So instead you decided to go to detention too, much better." Despite the sarcasm Sarah was happy that Lee was going with her, especially as they entered the sickly pink room, it was nice to have an ally.

"Good, good, you're here." Umbridge cooed in her high voice. "Now sit, sit"

Lee and Sarah sat in two stiff arm chair's across from where Umbridge sat at her desk. In front of the chairs were two pieces of parchment and two black quills.

"Lines, that's not too bad." Lee whispered.

"Silence." Umbridge said in a clipped tone, "Now you'll be writing 'I will not be impudent' until I tell you to stop."

"How do you spell impudent?" Lee asked but Umbridge just glared at him

"Begin."

"There's no ink." Sarah spoke up.

"Just write without it." Umbridge ordered, causing Lee and Sarah to give each other confused looks.

As soon as Sarah wrote the first line she felt a stinging on the back of her hand but when she looked all she saw was a mysterious red rash, assuming it was a reaction to something in the nauseating air Sarah kept on writing in the mysterious dark red ink that was coming out of the quill.

By the third line she couldn't ignore the pain anymore and glanced at her hand once more. This time words were etched into her hand.

_I will not be impudent._

Sarah glanced at Lee just as he looked up at her. His eyes were full of regret, 'I'm sorry' he mouthed at her, but Sarah shook her head and gave him a small smile. There was no way he knew what would happen, that Umbridge would make them write in their own blood.

They continued to write as the seconds ticked away on the clock and the blood began to trickle down their hands. It wasn't until three hours later when Umbridge finally spoke again.

"Hold out your hands please." Both Lee and Sarah reluctantly held out their hands. Sarah glanced over at Lee's to see the same words etched deep into his skin.

"Good, good." Umbridge sang. "I hope you two have learned your lesson. You may go."

Sarah and Lee hurried out of the classroom, neither stopping to talk until they were halfway down the hall.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that she would do _that._" Lee's eyes were like puppy's large, brown, and pleading.

"It's fine Lee, it's not your fault." Sarah said as she tried to put her bleeding hand into her pocket but Lee stopped her. Taking her hand into his he wiped the blood from it. But Sarah wasn't even paying attention to the pain, she was looking at Lee's face and as his eyes moved from her hand to her eyes, she found herself unable to look away.

She felt his hand move to her cheek.

"Lee." Sarah breathed, she knew she shouldn't but as Lee began to move closer she forgot why she couldn't, why it was wrong to lean in closer, to allow their lips to slowly meet. The kiss was so different than any of her kisses with Tony, it was much deeper and as their lips moved together Sarah found herself never wanting to stop, unfortunately she wasn't given the choice.

"Sarah?"

Lee and Sarah broke apart and Sarah looked behind Lee to see Tony staring at them. And Sarah remembered everything.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me. Thanks for reading.

-LayRay


	23. Out With a Bang

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Many thanks to my lovely reviewers, LovelyBones1551 and twilightlover427, you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

Sarah didn't know what to say, her mind was at a blank. Everything seemed to be falling apart. But even as she thought that, she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit happy, she and Lee had just kissed.

She must be a horrible person, who is happy about cheating on their boyfriend? But as Tony began turning away she knew she had to do something. She had to do at least something right, she needed to tell the truth. Letting go of Lee she ran after Tony down the hall.

"Tony, please wait!" Sarah called, but he didn't stop. Finally she caught up with him and pulled him inside a deserted classroom.

"What do you want?" He asked not even looking at her; instead he stared down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to." Sarah blurted out as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"You never mean to what?" Tony asked, "You never meant to actually kiss him or, or you never meant for me to find out." He wasn't yelling, but Sarah wished he were, he looked so disappointed. "Don't tell me that you aren't in love with him, I can see that you are."

And Sarah didn't try to deny it, what was the point; everything was out in the open now. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I honestly thought that I did like you. I truly did. You're a great guy; you're just not, not for me. But its not like I deserve you anyway, I'm a horrible person, I'm so sorry." Sarah whispered at the end.

Tony finally looked up at her, "I guess it was too good to be true anyway." He said and walked out of the classroom. Sarah sand down onto a desk, her head in her hands. Why had she screwed up so much? She wished she could rewind time, and prevented this whole thing from happening.

Now it felt like everyone had gotten hurt, she was sure Lee wasn't exactly thrilled when she chased after Tony. The thought of that made her feel even sicker. She wished she could stay in the room forever, cut off from the mess of the outside world. But ignoring the problem had been what gotten her into the mess in the first place so with a deep breath Sarah squared her shoulders and marched out of the classroom and to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey have you seen Lee?" Sarah asked Fred and Raye. They were nestled together on a sofa hands intertwined smiling laughing about something, if it wasn't for the emergency Sarah wouldn't have wanted to bother their moment together.

"Yeah he went upstairs." Fred said his eyes still on Raye.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked, staring at Sarah.

"Yeah fine." Sarah said, already on her way to the stairs. "Thanks."

"Where are you going?" Raye called as Sarah began the climb up to the boy's dorm, "You aren't allowed up there."

Fortunately the rooms were numbered; it would have been even more embarrassing to have to open up every door in order to find the right one. Taking a deep breath outside of the seventh year dorm Sarah walked in.

Glancing around she let out a small sigh of relief, Lee was the only person in the messy room. He was sitting on a bed Sarah presumed to be his own and barely looked up she entered.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Look Lee, we need to talk." Sarah crossed the room and carefully sat down on the corner of his bed.

"What do you want to talk about, how you're going back to your boyfriend?" Lee tried to put anger into his voice but it came out too depressing to have much resentment, even still it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I don't have boyfriend." Sarah said quietly. "Not anymore."

"You don't?"

"I had to end things with Tony, it wasn't fair to him, I can't help it but I like someone else." A small smile spread over Lee's face as she said this.

"I'm going to need to kick that person's ass." Lee said smiling and leaned in to kiss Sarah, but Sarah pulled back.

"What?" Lee frowned, "You were talking about me right?"

Sarah let a small smile escape at Lee's expression, "Yes, but I think right now it would be best if I didn't have a boyfriend, I need to figure a few things out first. It's alright if you don't want to wait." Sarah said the last part with sadness in her voice, afraid that he wouldn't want to wait.

Lee took a deep breath, "Take as much time as you want." He said kissing her gently on the forehead, "I can wait."

"I don't want you to if you don't want to." Sarah said, she didn't deserve for him to be so understanding.

"But I want to." Lee smiled grew wider as he added; "now you better get out of hear before Umbridge has a heart attack."

Sarah couldn't help but smile, "Please Umbridge loves me."

The weeks seemed to go by in a blur for Raye. She spent most of her time with her friends laughing in the common room, roaming the grounds with Fred, and studying for NEWTS which wasn't even that horrible when she had company. And with the whirlwind of activities Raye pushed the thought of Fred and George leaving to the back of her mind, a place where she almost forgot about it entirely. That was until when one day when she was ambushed coming out of Runes and dragged behind a tapestry.

"Fred what are you doing?" She giggled, but Fred didn't reply, instead he kissed her. The kiss was urgent but that wasn't what alerted Raye, it was what he said after.

"Raye, today's the day."

"What day?" Raye said utterly confused.

"We're leaving, today, Harry needs a diversion, and being the charitable young men George and I are we are providing one for him."

Despite the fact that Raye agreed that Fred and George should go, she wasn't expecting it, and as soon as the words left Fred's mouth, an iron weight entered into her stomach.

"But, why does that mean you're leaving, it doesn't mean you have to leave."

"It's the perfect opportunity to really go out with a bang." Fred's eyes were alive with excitement, the look he always got before a big prank. "But Raye, if you don't want us to go…" He said, but when Ray looked into his eyes, she knew she couldn't do that to him.

"No, you should go." She said smiling bravely.

"I'm going to miss you." Fred said, looking sad. "You have no idea."

"I think I do." Raye said smiling as Fred embraced her, and their lips met. The kiss lasted unusually long, it would be their last one for a long time and neither wanted it to end.

"I love you." Fred whispered in Raye's ear in as he held her against his chest once they finally broke apart.

"I love you to." Raye said, relishing in their last moment together. But eventually it had to come to an end. "Come one, why don't you show me your master plan." She said and took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his and he led her out into the corridor.

"We're going to have to run." Fred said and the two took off down the corridor, running down a flight a stairs to the fifth floor where they found George holding what looked like a green medical kit, however knowing the twins, Raye doubted that it had anything to do with safety precautions.

"You ready?" George asked.

"Yup." Fred said grinning and the together the two open the bag. It was completely empty however as soon as it was unclasped it began to let out an ominous hissing noise. Fred and George flung it to the ground.

"Come on Raye." Fred grabbed onto Raye who didn't need telling twice and they all began sprinting down the corridor. Just as they rounded the corner a series of bangs went off.

"Raye you have to get out of here." Fred turned to the brunette.

"Why, I'm fine I'm sure it's safe." Raye protested but Fred cut her off, "Its not about safety, you can't get caught unless you want to be expelled too." He said leading her to a secret passage. Halfway through it Raye turned to Fred and hugged him one last time, breathing in his familiar scent.

"I'll write and make sure you know the exact shade of purple Umbridge turns when we prank her next."

"I can't wait." Fred grinned, kissing Raye on the forehead. "Now go."

Raye took off down the stairs already hearing a commotion from the lower levels. Once she reached the first floor she exited the passage and began to fight through the corridor, making little to no progress. Everyone seemed to be moving towards the entrance hall, but in a crowd so thick Raye couldn't get through.

"Raye!" Turning around Raye saw Kat Sam struggling towards her through the crowd. However unlike Raye, Sam was over six feet tall and actually making progress through the crowd, all Kat had to do was follow in his wake.

"Fred and George?" Kat asked, not really needing and answer.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Sam asked, making Raye realize that with all of the confusion, she had forgotten to ask Fred exactly what the prank was. "I don't know." Raye replied and as another series of bangs went off she added, "But I'm sure we'll find out."

As if on cue they finally made it to the entrance hall. Despite her complete confidence in the twins, the scene was almost enough make Raye fear for their lives. Well the actually scene wasn't so terrifying. Students had formed a ring around the hall but as Raye, Kat, moved towards the base of the stairs; it was Umbridge's face that scared her the most.

She was staring down at Fred and George with a look of such vindictive pleasure Raye was surprised Fred and George weren't trembling. Raye couldn't help but feel proud that Fred looked completely at ease.

"So you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" So that's what they had done, Raye smiled, the idea was totally genus.

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred said with his signature smirk. Just then Filtch shoved his way to Umbridge.

"I've got the form headmistress" he said practically crowing in delight, "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting, Oh let me do it now…"

"If he doesn't cool it down, Filtch is going to wet himself." Kat muttered to Raye.

"How do you think they're going to escape?" Raye asked. Kat looked at her, probably noticing the worried look on her face. "They're Fred and George, I'm sure they'll be fine." Kat said comfortingly.

"Very good, Argus." Umbridge said before turning back to Fred and George, "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school." Raye snorted, this was not Umbridge's school, no matter how many degrees the Ministry passed.

"You know what?" Fred said, "I don't think we are." He turned to George, "George I think we're outgrown full time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling the same way myself."

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definetly." As the twins talked Raye could see Umbridge's face getting redder and redder. It looked like she was about to call for back up but before she had time to the twins raised their wands and together shouted, "Accio Brooms!"

There was a long crash and two broomsticks came souring down the stairs, chains still attached. Fred and George hopped on grinning.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred smirked at Umbridge.

"Yeah don't bother keeping in touch." George added.

As the twins rose into the air Fred addressed the dumbfounded students. "If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley- Weazley Wizard Weezes, our new premises!"

"Where did they get the gold for that?" Kat asked in awe as George addressed the crowd.

"I have no idea." Raye replied, it looked like the twins dream was coming to life, and no one, not even the shrieking Umbridge, could stop them.

"Give her hell from us Peeves." Fred addressed the poltergeist before glancing down, catching Raye's eye and winking. Raye brought her fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss, laughing as he tucked it in his pocket. The crowd cheered as Fred and George flew out of the front doors into the setting sun. Despite the fact she wouldn't see either of them for what felt like a very long time, Raye couldn't help but grinning.

So Fred and George have left, but this story isn't over yet. Please review with your thoughts and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.

-LayRay


	24. Dear Fred Dear Raye

**Lovers and Laughter**

**I am really sorry about the delay but this chapter is kind of long so I hope it makes up for it a little. I can't thank CountryGirl14 and LovelyBones1551 enough for reviewing, it means a lot! Now here you go, enjoy!**

_Dear Fred,_

_ I assume by the large number of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products here the joke shop is going well. And don't worry about the products being put to good use; I don't think any one has been in DADA without developing severe cases of Umbridg-itis, you know the serious disease one develops when getting too near a toad like women with an unnatural high voice who is under five feet tall. Yesterday there were only three students in class when I left after getting quite a severe nosebleed. I did manage however to get quite a bit of blood on the floor before I made it to the hall. Does blood stain carpet? Oops. Of course she's trying to give everyone a detention but I don't think its quite working out seeing as she can't keep control of more than half a the school in her tiny office. She's been making us right and with her special quill that sounds bad but she has stopped checking what we write. Either that or she doesn't care that most of us have scars on the back of our hands saying Dumbledor's Army and the Ministry Are Moron's. _

_But you should have been here for the last prank Lee and I pulled. I got hold of a niffler Hagrid 'accidentally' left out and Lee levitated it through Umbridge's window. Apparently they are the only living things on earth attracted to Umbridge's hideous rings. I would say her face turned from a shade somewhere between a nice deep scarlet and a rich plum._

_As for the swamp of yours on the fifth floor, Umbridge hasn't found the counter curse in any of her ministry guide books and none of the teachers seem to be able to help. For now Filtch ferry's us across it, Kat, Sarah, Lee and I make bets to see who can make the most trips in one day. I won yesterday with seven trips, Filtch got nosey after the fourth one so I informed him that the girls toilet on the fifth floor is the best which shut him up. I'm going for ten trips tomorrow so wish me luck. _

_Needless to say I miss you, as does everybody else, but you and George most certainly aren't going to be forgotten. People are trying to take your vacant position as Pranksters- in-Chief but no one seems to quite be able to pull it off. Looking back, I don't know how you both did it. Well I have loads of homework to do now; it seems that you manage to distract me even when you're not here._

_Love,_

_Raye_

_Dear Raye,_

_ Well, what can I say; pulling pranks is harder than it looks and requires some major talent. I was always surprised teachers never gave us extra credit for them. Instead they somehow found detention just as gratifying. As for you I am disappointed, I would think that ten trips across the swamp would be easy, I expect you for now on to be doing fifteen daily. Just tell Filtch that the real reason you are making the trips is that you can't bear to be away from him. _

_As for the joke shop, business is booming, although we have had to learn how to do our own laundry and cook seeing as we're sleeping over the shop. I don't know how muggle's manage, it's hard enough even with magic. When we aren't folding our socks there's accounting, research, marketing and a load of other stuff in case you think that we have the easy life. We have a ton of new products to; just let me know if you need any extra ways to annoy Umbridge. You know in addition to the usual dung bombs, fanged Frisbees, and firecrackers. I have enclosed a fake wand. I entrust you to find a good way to put it to use. Don't disappoint me. I'll know if you've used it well if I hear high pitched shrieks during the middle of the day. Your brilliant prank with the niffler gave me an idea. Do you think that there would be any way to make miniature nifflers or something along those lines? Let me know what you think. _

_How's quidditch going, dare I ask? I assume that since Ron hasn't returned home yet things can't be going that bad, but you never know. If things go too terribly try to protect him from the angry Gryffindor mob, but I understand a miracle that big would be challenging even for you. If you don't manage to get to him in time please send what's left of him home in a matchbox. _

_Speaking of other lost cause's, how is Lee? Please tell me that he and Sarah have finally gotten together. Now that George and I are gone his male influence has most likely gone plummeting. That boy need's to get a grip. Well I guess I better stop distracting you from studying, even though you know how much I enjoy it. I'm trying to find a manly way of saying that I miss you but I can't so I guess I better just say it plainly. I miss you, a lot._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_Dear Fred,_

_ Did you hear the screams? If not you should have. You could have warned me though that the wand exploded so I could have at least plugged my ears. Right after I switched it with Umbridge's during class she went to write on the board. I'm not sure which was louder, her scream or the explosion. Either way my ears are still ringing. But that could also be from the quidditch match. We won! It was actually quite spectacular. Your brother clearly got his quidditch skills from you. No one knows what happened but after the first goal he let in there was nothing stopping him. Ginny was incredible too and caught the snitch, even though we would have won anyway. 'Weasley is Our King' has a new ring to it._

_As for Lee and Sarah, I am this close to locking them into a closet until thye get together. Of course Sarah tells me that you and I were just as painfully slow. Were we really? I can't even remember. And Lee says he's waiting for Sarah, which is romantic and all but I think that they are afraid of what will happen when they finally get together, okay maybe I am a little hypocritical. _

_Sorry, I know I am rambling and getting into other people's business. I guess I just miss talking to you. I'll probably have to burn half of my letters to you because if you actually read them you'll think I belong in St. Mongo's. Personally I blame it on the fumes in this school. You know how I said that everyone is trying to be the next Fred and George Weasley, well this seams to involve setting off dungbombs at every possible moment. Everyone has taken to performing the bubble charm before going out into the halls. I am sure Flitwick is overjoyed at all the practice. It's actually quite funny, it looks like everyone has a gold fish bowl over their head and when you speak it sounds all weird. However as you can see I clearly did mine wrong and let some one the fumes go to my head. Is excessive dung bomb exposure related to insanity? _

_Speaking of pranksters Peeves has finally listened to someone either than himself and that would be you. He has not spent an idle moment since you left. Filch looks like he might be on the verge of a heart attack. Just looking at him and you can see his hairs whitening. Even my sixteen trips in his platoon yesterday didn't cheer him up. About the nifflers, I don't know how they would work mini but puffskins would probably turn out really well, have you heard of them? Let me know. Well I have to go now, Kat and Sarah are yelling at me to go have dinner. _

_Love,_

_Raye_

_Dear Raye,_

_ Your sanity has nothing to do with the bombs, but don't worry, I already knew you were crazy and St. Mongo's wouldn't know what to do with you anyhow. As for before we got together the only times I can clearly recall is you punching out Mark and calling him an asshole. Ah good times… I would offer you a love potion for Lee but he clearly doesn't need it, you can practically see the little pink hearts in his eyes when he looks at Sarah and I am sure it has only gotten worse. It's almost like when Filtch looks at Mrs. Norris. Speaking of Filtch, it's really too bad about all of the stress, it will take away all of his good looks. Just thinking about it makes me miss the lovely detentions George and I use to have with him and all of the beautiful memories we created. I am sure that he has our files laminated somewhere. As for puffskins, were those furry things that look like bludgers, the ones George and I almost used for practice until you yelled at us? You know I don't really know my magical beasts, I mean creatures. George thinks that they would be a great idea and wants to know if we could die them different colors. _

_ Yesterday the shop was so busy, George and I are thinking about hiring an assistant. But it would be so weird being called 'Mr. Weasley'. I think we would probably have to tell them to call us All Masterful Weasley instead. It has a much better ring to it. _

_ However even with all the rush we did get a chance to go to London Saturday night. I am sure at some point I actually started sounding like my dad, especially when we saw the London Eye. Clearly muggles have found other ways of amusing themselves beside setting off explosions, well magical explosions anyway. Even still life must be very dull for them. The real reason we went into London is Diagon Alley. It's gotten to be down right depressing; even the Knockturn Alley doesn't have that usual cheerful mood. The lovely hag that sells toenails actually looked depressed. Can you imagine that? Because of this George and I have taken it as our responsibility to do everything in our power to brighten the place up a little. As soon as you see it you'll know what I mean, but I won't give any more away than that. I'll see you then._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_Dear All Masterful Weasley,_

_ All though the name is pretty amazing I think I will always think of you both and Gred and Forge. I can't wait to see Diagon Alley, it sounds fantastic, I think…As for life at Hogwarts I don't know exactly what to write. Everyday seems to pretty much be the same. We get up an indecent hour, have breakfast, go through class, try to piss off Umbridge, get a detention, have lunch, watch Lee and Sarah flirt, go to class again, try to not fall asleep, have dinner, study, do homework, study some more, curse N.E.W.T.s, study, then collapse into bed. Yeah that pretty much covers it. We are all thinking about 'pulling a Weasley' and ditching school like you guys did. How big did you say the room above the shop is? I'm just kidding, kind of. But it really does seam like everyone is falling into the same exact routine. At least the N.E.W.T.s are coming up, that should make things a little more interesting. I can't believe I just said I wanted two hour long test to arrive to make things more interesting. That should prove how truly dry things are around here. Ugg, I have to go study again. It's amazing how something can be so boring and yet so time consuming. _

_Love,_

_Raye_

_P.S. I started the research for the miniature Puffskins, how are the colors pink and purple, I know they're George's favorite._

Fred grinned at the last line, but the smile didn't last long. Each of Raye's letters had grown shorter and further apart. He knew she was about to take N.E.W.T.s but he couldn't get ride of the nagging feeling that there was something else.

He knew his letters hadn't been long either but he couldn't think of what to tell her. Life at the shop didn't seem as interesting as hers, despite her complaints on how boring her life was. He wished he could just send her letters back to her, adding notes, comments, telling her each time she made him laugh. He knew she would listen to everything he told her but what if she didn't really care? What if she was moving on? What if…?

"Fred." George coming through the door into their little room above the shop broke Fred's thoughts and he tried to shove the letter out of sight.

"What are you doing?" George asked sinking onto the bed next to Fred's.

"Nothing."

"Letter from Raye?" George asked, proving once again that Fred would never be able to keep anything from him, and secretly never want to.

"Yup." Fred said and after a probing look from George, "Do you think she's moving on?"

George snorted, "Why would you even say that?"

"I dunno, her letters are getting shorter now, I guess if feel like she's forgetting…" Fred trailed off; it would be far too pathetic to end that sentence with 'about me.'

"Please Fred, she is probably just studying, you know N.E.W.T.s begin next week, she probably has been pouring over books in the library or something. Now get a grip, you're sounding needy." To anyone else this would have been mildly insulting but Fred could see that George was sincere and even better, right.

"If I so much as hear the word N.E.W.T. one more time I swear I will explode!" Sarah moaned, resting her head on the table on top of a thick textbook. But her friends didn't seem to notice. Raye was reading feverishly through a book on Transfiguration and Kat was practicing charms as if her life depended on it. It was the last night before the N.E.W.T.s and Sarah felt like she couldn't possibly absorb another drop of information.

"I'll be back soon." She said and leaving behind a mountain of books, strode out of the common room. The school was quite, everyone was in their common room preparing for the tests soon to come. Sarah made her way up to the room of requirement.

Staring at the blank wall she began to pace. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts but none of them focused, which is why when she turned to see a door in the wall she was surprised, she hadn't wished for anything.

Tentatively she turned the knob and opened the door, wondering what would be on the other side. Immediately a warm breeze went through her hair and as she stepped into the room she caught her breath. With all the studying she had done she had forgotten how beautiful magic was, but the room had reminded her.

She was standing on a wide balcony over looking the Hogwarts grounds. The sun had set and the sky was beginning to dot with points of light. Vines covered in roses twisted up stone columns. If Sarah had to picture Juliet's balcony, this would be it.

It was then she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Sarah?" A figure appeared from the shadows by the castle wall. Lee's dark eyes were illuminated in the last rays of light.

"Lee, I didn't think you would be here." Sarah paused, "Wherever here is."

"So you don't know where this place is?"

"No, I just opened the door."

"Me too." Lee said and grinned but as his eyes traced over her face, the smile didn't disappear. "What is it?" Sarah said blushing.

"You're just really pretty." Lee said before frowning, "Sorry, I know you don't want to hear that."

"I don't mind anymore." Sarah whispered. The words had sent a tingle down her spine.

"Wow, Sarah I never thought that you were vain."

"That's not what I meant!" Sarah protested, causing Lee's teeth to flash white against his dark skin. "I know what you meant." He stepped closer. "And are you sure?" Lee asked.

"Positive." Sarah said as his warm hand ran down her arm to her waist. This time when their lips met, it wasn't like before. Before with the explosions had come the aftertaste of guilt. This time there was no guilt, only pleasure.

**So what do you think? I know most of the format was a little different but I hoped you liked it. Please review!**

**-LayRay**


	25. The Beginning of the End

Lovers and Laughter

Thanks so much to CountryGirl14 and LovelyBones1551 for reviewing, you guys are the best! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Finally!" Raye cried as she stepped out of the castle, "I could kiss the ground."

"Please don't." Sarah snorted, her arm wrapped around Lee. Raye couldn't help but notice that she was the only one in their group alone. Kat was also with them holding hands with Sam. But even as she thought this Raye felt a small tingle in her stomach, she wouldn't be alone for long, only a few days and she would finally be able to see Fred again.

"I'm almost sad the NEWTs are over though." Kat said, gazing out over the lawn.

"Are you crazy?" Lee asked as though she had just said she thought it would be fun to go have a picnic with Umbridge.

"Well that was our last thing we'll do as Hogwart's students."

"Correction, the last thing we'll do as Hogwart's students is relax and enjoy our last day's of freedom." Raye grinned.

"Cheers." Sam said and the group headed out to soak up the sun that shined merrily over the lake. They laughed and talked until the sun began to dip over the horizon and their stomachs began to grumble.

"Come on let's go get dinner." Lee said, pulling Sarah up from off the grass.

"Agreed." Kat said and they made their way back to the castle. As they headed into the dining hall Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked by followed by an angry Umbridge.

"She looks mad." Lee commented.

"Good." Raye said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Sam heading back to join his friends at Ravenclaw. Everyone stayed extra long at dinner that night, enjoying the weight of exams lifted off of them. The house elves seemed to have worked extra hard, knowing how hungry students would be after exams. However, although no one knew it then, that that would be their last night of tranquility for a very long time.

The next day the school was abuzz with the news of the break in of the Ministry of Magic. As soon as the news arrived on the post owls, the whole school went into frenzy.

"I don't know why everyone is treating this like some huge surprise; we already knew that You-Know-Who was back." Raye muttered as they passed a group of whispering second years leaving the great hall from dinner.

"Yeah but it's different now that the Ministry admits it. Now everyone who didn't believe it before has to." Kat said.

"I guess that's true, but you would think more people would be surprised that Sirius Black is actually innocent and that he died fight You-Know-Who." Raye argued.

"Yeah, it's really sad that he's finally admitted to be innocent but can't enjoy it." Sarah said.

But despite what any of them said, the news that You-Know-Who was admitted to be back was chilling. It meant that there was no doubt, no hope that it was all a mistake; it meant that the Dark Lord was really truly on the rise.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sarah asked as they walked down the corridor, "It is after all our last night at Hogwarts."

"Aren't you going to be with Lee?" Raye said and then turned to Kat, "And you're having one last night with Sam, right?" Raye didn't like the idea of spending her last night at Hogwarts alone but she was sure her friends would want to spend it with their boyfriends. That was until Kat and Sarah exchanged a smirk.

"I told you she would think that." Kat said grinning.

"Think what?" Raye asked.

"You don't honestly think that we weren't going to spend our last night here together, do you?" Sarah said smiling.

"Um, yeah?"

"After seven years of knowing us you would think that we wouldn't want to spend our final night with our best friend in the whole world?"

"We need to commemorate our seven years of friendship."

"But, but what about Lee and Sam?"

"They understand and hey, sista's before mista's right?" Kat grinned.

"You guys are the best friends in the whole world." Raye said and threw her arms around them, "Group hug." They stood arm in arm in the hallway ignoring the wolf whistles of the boys that past for a few minutes until they heard shuffling footsteps.

"Just because you lot are leaving tomorrow it does not mean you can stay past curfew." Filtch wheezed, "If only the Head Mistress was still here, then you would be hanging from your ankles in the dungeons, how's that for you last night?"

Raye glanced at Kat and Sarah, both of whom were trying to hide their smiles, "RUN!" She yelled and the three sprinted off down the corridor, running through the dark castle. They flew upstairs and around corners until they all collapsed in a fit of gasps and giggles at the foot of a suit of armor whose hood creaked down to gaze at the giggling bodies.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sarah chortled, wiping the tears of laughter off of her cheeks.

"He looked like he was going to kill someone." Kat gasped.

"Do you think we lost him?" Raye asked grinning.

"Probably, unless his scrawny muscles are deceiving."

"Excellent." Raye said standing up.

"Uh, where are we going?" Sarah and Kat said in unison.

"Come on, it's our last night, let's give our favorite places one last goodbye." Raye said with her eyes sparkling as she led them down the corridor.

"You know Fred really has had a horrible influence on you."

"Funny he said the same thing about you guys."

"By the way, where are we?" Sarah asked as Raye led them through a tapestry and down a flight of stairs.

"You're kidding, how can you possibly get lost here after living here for almost half your life?" Raye asked incredulously.

"Not of us have dated a Weasley twin." Kat grinned, "We can't all know every single passage around Hogwarts according to the weather, time, and year of the zodiac." Raye just laughed.

"Speaking of the twins isn't that the swamp?" Sarah pointed to the roped off area of green slime they were passing in the hall.

"Yup" Raye said, "Flitwick did it in all of two seconds, I'm surprised he didn't leave a plaque."

"I'm more surprised you didn't." Kat said, nudging Raye teasingly.

"Shut up." Raye said, but she blushed a little. "Come on let's go down to the kitchens." The castle was empty as they made there way down to the dungeons. Passing by the vacant dining hall was almost eerie. But as soon as they entered through the painting to the kitchens they were greeted with the homey crackling of a fire and the smell of baking bread.

"Do they ever take time off?" Raye whispered as they were whisked inside by a mass of elves.

"I guess not." Kat replied as their arms were laden with mugs of hog chocolate, cookies, and pastries. The house elves were eager as always to provide them with more food than they could possibly eat.

"You know it really is a good thing that Lee has been in love with you, for like, ever or else last year he never would have told us how to get down into the kitchens." Raye grinned.

"That's not true!" Sarah protested before shooting back, "I'm sure Fredy-kins would have told you anyway."

"I'll right break it up you two." Kat grinned before adding, "Come on, let's go down to the grounds."

The night had taken away the scorching heat of the day, leaving only a pleasant warm breeze that played with the three girl's hair as they walked down to the willow that had been their spot to study under at goof off at for so long. They remained there, laughing, and talking late into the night.

It was long past midnight when Kat finally yawned, "You know if we want to be awake at all tomorrow we probably should go."

"Yeah. I think the sugar has finally worn off." Sarah said struggling to get up from the grass where she had been lying before turning around to help Raye up.

"We'll stay in touch after we leave right?" Raye asked as they walked through the halls.

"Of course! Why would you even ask that?" Sarah said disbelievingly.

"Just checking." Raye said with a smile, "You know there is some serious death eater butt we have to kick."

"Are you guys, you know," Kat lowered her voice, "Joining the Order."

"Yes!" Raye and Sarah said, a little too loudly and the three jumped when and owl hooted outside of the window.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time." Kat whispered.

"Yeah," Raye said, "But one thing is for sure, nothing is going to keep us apart. Not even bunches of smiley inbred pureblood lovers."

Fred paced on the platform, his feet hitting the ground harder and harder as his impatience grew.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" He asked George who was watching him with a bemused look on his face.

"They aren't scheduled to be here for another ten minutes." He replied, Fred could see the amusement in his eyes, "And that's if no one caused any trouble on the train."

"Yeah well with us gone I doubt that would happen." Fred couldn't help but grinning. "Do you remember that time in second year when-"

"-we invaded that Slytherin compartment and set off about a million dungbombs, yeah that was great! You could smell them as they got off of the train. And then there was that time fifth year when we snuck-"

"- a sleeping draft into all the seventh year Slytherin's food and they didn't wake up in time to get off of the train." Fred laughed.

"You know if you think about it we weren't very nice to them, maybe we should apologize." George said with a glint in his eye.

"You're right George, we were awfully immature. We should make up for all of our rude behavior with a little welcome home present. Do you happen to have any of those-"

"Whiz-bangs? Coincidentally I do." George grinned and the twins were in fits of laughter as the train came puffing down the track.

Fred instantly straighten up, his stomach felt like it was going to fly away. "There's no reason to be worried." George said echoing the voice in Fred's head as the train came to a stop.

"Yeah why would I be worried?" He said as he scanned the stream of students as they flowed through the doors but Raye was no where to be found.

"There." George nudged him and Fred turned to see Lee, Sarah, Kat, Sam, Alicia, Angelina, and finally Raye exiting from the end of the train. They were all laughing and at first Raye didn't notice him. They all looked so happy like they didn't even care that Fred and George weren't with them. But as Raye looked up a huge smile spread across her face, vanishing all of Fred's worries as he broke into a run.

They met in the middle of the platform as her arms flew around his neck he breathed in her wonderful smell.

"I missed you." She whispered just before there lips met, making Fred forget everything. He didn't notice the cat calls that erupted around them, the explosions of fire works, undoubtedly courtesy of George, or the howls of the Slytheirns. For the time they were alone in their own personal world.

"I love you." Fred whispered as their lips finally broke apart.

"Oh love you too, mate." Lee broke in, appearing from behind Raye and thumping Fred on the back and as he led them back to where George and the others were, exchanging greetings as well as laughs about the newly singed Slytherins. Fred kept his arm around Raye the entire time.

"By the way is this dragon skin?" Raye asked, running her hand up his arm.

"Uh yes." Fred replied nervously, but he guessed it was a testament to how long they had been separated that she just rolled her laughing eyes with out bothering to mention that dragons were endangered beasts, or as she would put it, creatures.

Unfortunately he then caught the eye of a very impatient Mrs. Weasley. He nudged George and nodded in their Mum's direction before turning back to Raye.

"Tomorrow, 12:00, meet me in the Leaky Cauldron; there is something that I have to show you."

"Can't wait." Raye grinned and Fred gave her one last kiss before heading over to an impatient Mrs. Weasley with George at his side, already excited for the day to come.

Raye smiled as she scanned the Leaky Pub, it was always easy to spot Fred with his bright red hair. He was sitting at the bar with his backed turned to her talking with Tom the barman, who left as Raye approached.

"Hey." Raye said kissing Fred's cheek as she snuck up from behind. Fred caught her chin and moved her mouth from his cheek to his lips. "Hey." He smiled when he finally released her. "You ready?" He asked, taking her hand as he led her out of the Leaky Pub.

"I don't know am I?" Raye grinned, she was having a hard time not smiling whenever she was with Fred, something about him just always made her want to smile. They walked effortlessly through Diagon Alley, it seemed as if they had never been apart.

"We're almost there." Fred said and he waved his wand to make a black clothe appear around Raye's head, covering her eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" Raye felt around the back of her head, trying to untie the knot, but a pair of warm strong hands intercepted hers.

"Yes it is." Fred said as he took her hands and began walking backwards down the alley gently pulling her after him.

"How do I know you aren't going to lead me into a wall or something?"

"Raye your lack of confidence in me is insulting." Fred pretended to be hurt but Raye could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Fine, how do I know you aren't going to walk into a wall?"

"Geez, once again with the confidence blows, it like you don't have any faith in me what so ever, anyway we are almost there." Fred said, letting go of her and pulling out his wand. "One, two, three." He said and flicked his wand, causing the bandana around Raye to disappear.

Raye blinked at the sudden bright light and then gasped, the shop was incredible. Bright lights lit up the windows, the miniature puffskins Raye had secretly developed were playing in the window like puppies. Inside the store Raye could see sudden bursts of colorful lights and smoke. The whole placed was like something that you would only see in a dream; something only Fred and George could possibly pull off.

"I'm judging by your inability to speak that you like it." Fred joked.

"It's incredible…" Raye breathed.

Fred grinned, "You haven't even seen the inside yet, come on, let's go." He said taking Raye's hand and leading her into the crowded store. Some of the things on the shelves were products she had already seen, like the bins of skiving snack boxes, but others were completely new.

"Reusable hangman?" Raye grinned, nodding at the display.

"In tribute to wonderful History of Magic classes past." Fred grinned. "But the real magic is back here." Fred said, tugging Raye to a room in the back.

"What-" Raye broke off as she entered the darker room. Instead of the bright boxes, this room was more subtlety colored.

"What is all of this?" Raye ran her hand along the rack.

"Well we decide to start a more uh, practical line. It started as a joke, you know, bet someone that they can't jinx you and have a laugh when it just bounces off. But the ministry bought a ton so we decided to expand. And this way we can help people with more than just laughs."

"That's such a good idea." Raye exclaimed.

"Good because I have something for you." Fred said, drawing a box out of his robe's pocket.

"What, you shouldn't have gotten me anything, I don't have anything-" Raye protested but Fred waved her aside.

"Raye, it's okay. It's only natural for a boyfriend to spoil his girlfriend, especially after he ditched her at school. Just think of it as a welcome home present."

Raye was about to protest again but Fred smiled, "Here Raye, just take it." He said, placing the small red flat box in her hands. Raye smiled when she opened the lid, inside was a beautiful silver locket.

"Fred, it's gorgeous." Raye gasped, "What's inside of it?"

"Open it and see."

Raye undid the clasp with a click and smiled, inside was a picture of Fred and Raye. It was taken underneath the willow. Fred's arm was around her and they were laughing and waving at the camera.

"Turn it over." Fred whispered.

As Raye turned it over she saw in flowing script words printed on the back.

_Lovers and Laughter_

"Fred, I…" Raye tried to put words to how much she loved his gift.

"Wait, that's not even the best part." Fred said as he took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. "Now open it." He instructed as he took out his wand.

"_Augamente__." He said and before Raye had time to react a jet of water was shooting towards her. But as soon as it came within in an inch of her body it fell to the floor._

_"What? How did that happen?" Raye asked, her shock turning to disbelief._

_"It's a spell I put on the locket, it's like the shield hats and gloves. As long as the locket is open minor hexes and curses won't touch you."_

_"That's incredible. Thank you so much." Raye smiled before stepping into Fred's embrace. "I'll wear it all the time." _

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_So I hoped you like it. Now that's its summer break I'll be able to update more often, if you review. The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I will be to update faster. Thanks._

_-LayRay_


	26. All We Know of Heaven and Hell

**Lovers and Laughter**

**Sorry about the delay. Even though it's summer I somehow am still ridiculously busy. Thanks to LovelyBones1551 for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.**

It's amazing how some things can change so much in two years and others stay exactly the same. Since Raye, Kat, and Sarah's last trip on the Hogwarts Express the little calm left in the world had long disappeared. Dumbledore was dead at Snape's hands, the Ministry had fallen, and Harry Potter was simply gone. But it wasn't just the outside world that had changed. Kat and Sam had broken up a year after their seventh year. Sam had gone to work in Egypt with ancient runes and Kat had stayed behind to begin training as a healer. Gradually they had grown apart.

Lee and Sarah however were still together and engaged. Sarah moved with Lee around the country, helping him produce the radio show Potter Watch. They were always on the move and because of this Raye, Fred, George, and Kat didn't see them much.

As for Fred and Raye, they were stronger than ever. Although all of the Weasley's were eventually forced into hiding Fred and George continued a mail order owl service with their products. Raye, along with everyone else, had joined the Order of the Phoenix. She was a spy in ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

All of their lives had fallen in a routine that although appeared calm, under the surface they revolved around a hub of chaos, temporarily encased in the tranquility. But on May 2nd, 1998, the seal was broken and chaos overflowed their world.

"Sarah!" Kat and Raye squealed in unison, hopping off of their bar stools to race and hug their best friend.

"It's so good to see you guys, we haven't gone out in forever." Sarah beamed as she followed the two back to their seats at the bar. "How are things?"

"Same old same old, attempting to spy of death eaters at work, you know, the usual." Raye grinned. "Kat has some news though."

"Guess who is now an official healer?" Kat tried to stifle her smile by taking a sip of her drink.

"Really! Aww Kat, I'm so proud. I knew you would pass the test." Sarah congratulated her friend. "Now I can be the biggest klutz ever and you can still patch me up."

"That was the idea." Kat laughed. "But I still think the biggest news yet is that you and Lee are getting married in almost a month."

"Are you excited to finally be Mrs. Jordan?" Raye smiled.

"I still can't believe it!" Sarah replied, "But what about you, hasn't Fred popped the question yet?"

Raye instantly felt a tight fist clench in her stomach and she dropped her gaze. Fred hadn't 'popped the question' yet. Raye couldn't figure out why and part of her was starting to fear that she had done something wrong, that he wasn't ever going to ask her to marry him.

Sarah immediately noticed her stillness and hastily began to backtrack. "I'm sure he will Raye, just by the way he looks at you. He has probably just been waiting for the right moment. After all he's been pretty much been in hiding for the past year, that doesn't exactly burst with romantic opportunity does it?"

"Yeah, he probably wants to make it something incredible but can't because of this damn war." Kat agreed, and with the two of her friends comforting words washing over her Raye was already beginning to feel better. They began to talk about light subjects and as time passed they could almost forget about the outside world. That was until Raye looked around and noticed that the bar was empty.

"Where is everybody?" Because of the hard times the bar hadn't been crowded but now it was completely empty. It was like the quiet a forest gets before a storm, when all of the animals sense danger and scurry into their burrows to wait out the uproar.

"Quick, check the galleons." Kat said and the three fumbled in their purses for the fake galleons they had received what seemed like ages ago. They were hot but instead of the serial number spelling out a time the words IMMEDIATELY and HOG'S HEAD had formed into the metal.

"How long have they been like this?" Sarah asked with a note of panic in her voice.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Raye said grimly, "Come on, let's go." Raye led Sarah and Kat out of the small pub they had been in. The street outside seemed to be just as quiet as the bar.

"Why are we going to the Hog's Head?" Sarah said.

"Maybe that's the only way we can get into Hogwarts?" Kat said with a question in her voice. But it didn't matter, clearly there was an emergency and they didn't have time to wonder about the location they were being sent to.

"On three." Raye said, taking one of Kat and Sarah's hands tightly. "One, two, three!" And the three turned, spinning into a tight blackness until they finally felt like they were coming out of a tunnel. Raye blinked and turned around, gazing at the interior of the Hog's Head.

At first she thought it was empty until a shadow moved in the corner, causing the three of them to give a slight jump back. Quickly Raye realized that it was just the old bartender. She had noticed him the few times that she had been in the pub but as he came into the candlelight she realized that he looked slightly familiar in a way she couldn't place.

"I suppose you guys want to get into Hogwarts to." The man sighed heavily.

"What's going on?" Kat asked; the first one to find her voice.

"Well not that any one has bothered to tell me anything at all, they just show up expecting me to help them, but from what I have heard there is a bit of a fight going on up at the school." The old man complained.

"A 'bit of a fight'?"

"Like I said, no one tells me anything all I know is half of the wizarding world has traveled through my pub tonight. I don't know when I am supposed to get any sleep." He complained and when Raye, Kat, and Sarah just stared at him he added, "Well don't just stand there all night, the sooner you leave the sooner I can get back to sleep." He muttered as he led the three girls to a small tunnel that looked out of place in the middle of the wall above the fireplace.

"Alright, there you go." The man mumbled, gesturing to the hole.

"That goes to Hogwarts?" Kat asked dubiously.

"Not the brightest stars in the sky now are you?" He complained but the girls could see that he was trying hard not to enjoy himself. "Of course that leads to Hogwarts."

"Thank you very much for your trouble." Raye said, pulling Kat towards the passage way before Kat could retort.

"Good bye." The man said gruffly as the trio headed down the earthy corridor that seemed to stretch on for forever. They didn't talk much as they walked, each person thinking about what they would be facing when the finally reached the end of the passage. They were almost at the end when Raye finally spoke.

"Do you think the other's got the message?" She asked, clearly meaning Fred, George, and Lee. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted them to. She couldn't stand the idea of any of them getting hurt but at the same time she couldn't help having the selfish desire of wanting Fred with her.

"Probably." Sarah said, "Lee has been one of the first people to hear the real news these days and I am sure he would tell Fred and George. Although, they practically live at the headquarters of the Order so they would probably know anyway."

Raye didn't have time to think about this for at that time they reached a door. Together they all took a deep breath, held out their hands, and swung the door open.

None of them was sure of what to expect but the colorful room full of people and banners was not the scene of bloodshed and gore they imagined. Instantly they recognized faces of people they hadn't seen since their last year at Hogwarts. But Raye was distracted from the numerous greeting when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"You weren't supposed to be here." Fred whispered in her ear. Raye turned around to face him, smiling as she kissed him.

"There's no way I was going to let you have all of the fun." She grinned as they broke apart but she could see the worry in Fred's eyes "Don't even think about trying to convince me not to fight. Not unless you would like to spend the battle of a century tied up and gagged in a broom closet."

"But-" Fred began but Raye cupped her hand over his mouth. "But nothing, I am fighting with you at my side or not."

"Then let's do this." Fred said and Raye could here that beneath the worry, he was excited for the battle to come.

Nothing was like the feeling of a battle. The combination of adrenaline, purpose, excitement, and even fear was intoxicating; Fred thought as he and George led their group of fighters to defend the secret passages of Hogwarts. The very same ones they had spent so long to find.

On his right was George and on his left was Raye, whose hand he held tightly. He was worried about her but it wasn't time for that, it was time to fight. And fighting her would just waste time. Behind him was Percy, who for the first time in a long time had his back.

As the first tremor hit the castle George turned to Fred, "We are going to have to split up." It was true; the passage behind Gregory the Smarmy and the one-eyed witch would both need to be covered.

"You're right; I'll take one half if you take the other." Fred said and they quickly divided up the students. "And I can take Gregory the Smarmy."

"Ok, I'll see you." George said as Fred caught his eye.

"Try not to beat up the death eater's too badly." Fred grinned. He never thought about how he might never see his twin again. The thought seemed unrealistic, impossible. They would always be together; nothing could separate them, ever. There was no need to say a true goodbye.

Fred moved quickly through the passage, accompanied by Raye and Lee and the rest of their group, trying to ignore the trembles of the castle. When they reached the statue they realized that the bust was gone, leaving only a pedestal. They all crouched down to listen at the passage as Harry sprinted by.

"This really is a happening place." Raye muttered wryly making the other member's of the group chuckle as they took their places by the window and began firing hexes out of it.

Fred was having a hard time focusing, but he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't until Ron's voice came floating down the hall, "so it's now or never isn't it?" when he realized it had to do with the small black velvet box in his robes.

_It's now or never, it's now or never._

The words rang in his head, and it was true. This was the last stand; there was no compromise after this, no halfway point. They were going to win or they were going to lose and whichever it was, Fred needed Raye to tell him something so that he would no for better or for worse, exactly where they stood.

Sinking to his knees Fred took a deep breath asked, "Raye, will you marry me?" He felt like had just fought a thousand death eaters as the words came out of his mouth. He watched her expression go from emotionless, to shock, and finally to happiness as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Yes, of course I will." She said and a beautiful smile spread across her face as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms, kissing her with a passion. He didn't even notice the cat calls, wolf whistles, and the cheers. The curses exploding outside of the window might as well have been fire works.

Raye still couldn't believe it, she was engaged! The word seemed so foreign in her head, but also so right. Her eyes kept catching onto the diamond ring on her finger adding to the dream like experience. But the explosions outside kept her grounded into reality.

It seemed like they fired a never ending stream of curses and hexes out of the window but it wasn't enough. After about half and hour they heard pounding footsteps coming down the hall.

A group a masked death eaters rounded the corridor and their group braced themselves for a fight. Fred nudged himself in front of Raye and before she could protest he began dueling with one of the death eater's, Percy already taking another.

Raye darted out from behind Fred's protective shoulder and began firing curses at a third death eater. Jets of light were flying everywhere but the death eaters kept pushing forward, backing the fighters down the corridor. But the tide turned as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley came to join them.

More and more death eaters were falling as curses rained down on them but then an explosion turned the world upside down. Raye tried to feel for Fred's fingers but her hand slipped. She heard the sound of glass breaking and her body froze as she realized the sound was coming from the window she was being blasted out of. She felt her self falling without even registering what it meant, without even being able to think of screaming.

And then everything went black. And she felt nothing.

**If you want to find out what happened you will have to review. I am sorry to say that either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last chapter. It all depends on how long the epilogue is. Thanks for reading, now please review!**

**-LayRay**


	27. Nothing Is Gone Forever

**Lovers and Laughter**

**So this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Twilightluver919-FredIsNotDead and CountryGirl14 for reviewing, it means a lot. Now R&R the final chapter of Lovers and Laughter. =)**

It was like coming out of a very deep sleep, only worse. Not only was Raye's body exhausted, every inch of it hurt with a throbbing ache. She couldn't remember what happened or where she was. She couldn't open her eyes. It was like being in a paralyzing fog. After what could have been anywhere from minutes to hours she came to realize that someone was shaking her and calling out her name.

"Raye, Raye!" The voice sounded desperate and very familiar but as if it was coming from the other end of a very long tunnel. As the shaking grew harder Raye struggled to open her eyes, to move at all. It took all of her effort to part her lips and let out a small groan.

Instantly the shaking stopped. "Raye, can you hear me?" That voice, it helped draw Raye out of the fog. She knew that voice.

"Fred?" Raye breathed, struggling to open her eyes. She heard a noise that had no name, it was one that came from pure pain and heartbreak.

It was the noise that finally made Raye open her eyes and look at the person kneeling in front of her.

In nine years Raye had never mistaken Fred for George or George for Fred. It wasn't something she had to think about, there was just a connection she had always felt with Fred that was unmistakable. And as she looked up at the redheaded freckled face above her she didn't feel that connection.

"George?" She said, trying to sit up, her head spinning. But George could only nod, turning his head as he tried to hide the fact that it was him who had made the noise. And Raye knew that there was only one thing in the world that could only make him that upset. But that couldn't have happened. It was impossible.

"Where's Fred?" Raye asked and when he didn't answer she asked louder, "Where is Fred!" No answer. Raye stood up but nearly collapsed, George's arm's the only thing that prevented her from hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry Raye. I had to find you. It was what he would have wanted. The last thing I could do for him." He choked out and despite his fighting a tear dripped down his cheek.

"No." Raye shook her head, "NO! Why are you lying?" Raye pulled out of his arm's and ran. Or at least she tried to. She fell three times before she eventually made it to the willow at the edge of the lake. Pushing aside the leafy braches she finally collapsed for a fourth time at the base of the trunk, feeling its ruff bark until her fingers finally found the engraving Fred had made their seventh year.

R&F

The letters were etched deep into the wood. As Raye felt them she knew it was true. The dead look in George's eyes could only be caused by one thing. And that thing was tearing her apart inside.

Raye collapsed in a fit of sobs that only stopped when she ran out of tears. Even still the dry sobs shook her body as she clung to the tree. It wasn't until long after even those subsided she realized what else seeing George had meant. The battle was over, and they had won.

The words she had craved to hear for so long no longer sounded sweet. The sugar had turned to vinegar. The magic was all gone.

The smile was still etched on his face. It was the last laugh of Fred Weasley. But as Raye gazed down at the body in the coffin she knew it wasn't him. When in life had the real Fred ever lied so still, never to be awoken? When had his laughter ever really died?

Raye had expected it to be hard to have her last look at Fred. She had expected to never want to turn around and go back to her seat. She had expected to never want to tear her eyes from his body. But it wasn't hard. The motionless body wasn't really Fred. It wasn't hard to turn away.

Everyone at the funeral wore bright colors. It was what Fred would have wanted, they said. But what Fred would have really wanted was laughter. But no one could manage that, no one even tried.

Just one look at George and the faintest smile died from anyone's lips. When George got up to give the eulogy he looked like such a completely different person Raye almost didn't recognize him. When he spoke his voice was hollow, void of any emotion.

"I know it's not customary for a family member to give the eulogy." George began, "But Fred was never one to follow the rules. Fred was by brother, my twin. I would say that we were two halves in a whole but that's not true because there weren't two halves, there was just one us. I'm still waiting for him to finish my sentences for me, to be there standing beside me, to say something that will make us both fall over laughing. I look in the mirror and I see him. But everywhere else he is gone." With the word 'gone' George choked and looked down, unable to continue.

Raye looked around as he made his way back to his seat and the tears fell once more down her face. Tears were flowing down everybody's faces and no one made a move to stop them. But as George finally took his seat everyone suddenly shifted.

Percy took one of George's hands and Ginny took the other. Suddenly the whole room was connected, hand and hand, as they all watched the coffin was lowered into the grave beneath the tombstone.

Fred Weasley

1978-1998

Beloved Brother, Son, Friend, Prankster

He Laughed until the End

We Will Miss You

As the final dirt was being placed onto the tomb a little boy in the front row, a cousin of the Weasley's, began to laugh. His mother, whose face was soaked in tears, turned mortified to quiet him.

But the boy turned with a look of all serious on his face and said the words no one else could manage, "What? Fred would have wanted us to laugh."

And then little by little the congregation began to smile and then to laugh until it was hard to tell who was laughing and who was crying. And Raye knew that Fred was laughing and crying with them.

The End

Epilogue

After over a hundred years the diamond ring still sparkled, even though the finger it rested on had gradually grown bonier and withered. It hadn't stayed in that placed all the time. During Raye's attempts down the aisle she would take it off, but as soon as they failed it returned to her hand where it remained even after she eventually gave up on ever reaching the alter.

Raye sighed thinking about those would-be weddings but it wasn't a sigh of regret. It wasn't that she hadn't loved those men, she had, and they were wonderful people but every time she looked into their eyes all she saw was Fred and no one could measure up to him. So she stopped trying to find someone who did.

But she didn't give up on life. If she had how would she have found four more uses to dragon's blood, or finally tamed blast ended skrewts, or become head of the entire department for the regulation and control of magical creatures in only five years before starting the first reservation for magical creatures?

She couldn't have and the burns and scars on her body and on her soul showed that it had not been easy. But thinking back to the freckled face of the one person she could ever imagine being her husband, she knew that it was worth it.

Her time was coming but she didn't regret a thing in her life. She would have made him proud, and that was all that counted.

The door opened to her room and a freckled face poked its head in, "Aunty, Colin says you're going to die." Tears were dripping down the young girls face as she climbed onto the bed with Raye. Amelia, named for Amelia Bones, was not Raye's niece. She wasn't related to Raye at all but she was the daughter of Fred and Juliet and granddaughter of George and Angelina and looked to Raye as a second grandmother.

"Did he say that, now?" Raye asked her voice much weaker than it used to be.

"Yes, it's not true is it?" The young girl asked.

"Well I don't know now do I? No one knows when death is going to take them, but we can't be afraid of it." Raye told her as the girl snuggled on her lap.

There was a pause and then Amelia spoke, "Aunty is it true that the ring on your finger was given to you by Grandpa's bother?'

"Yes, Fred gave it to me when he proposed."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes I did, very much."

"Is that why you want to die?" Amelia word's came as a shock to Raye. She didn't know the answer. She was not so noble as to say that she had never thought of death as a solution to the hole that Fred had left in her but she had known she could never do it. Never do that to him. And now that death was coming around the corner it seemed that she did not know what she wanted. "No one ever really wants to die. How can we, when we don't even know what death is?"

"But you want to see Fred again, don't you?"

"Yes, when the time comes, I want nothing else more in the world." Raye paused before letting out a small laugh, "Except to being here with you." She said; tickling the small girl and making her burst out in laughter.

Ray closed her eyes for the last time that night. When she opened her eyes again, it was not the ceiling of her bedroom that greeted her, but instead a shifting mist. She was naked but as she found a pair a robes and put them on she made a shocking discovering. Her skin was no longer wrinkled, but smooth and soft. Her hair was no longer thin and white but thick, wavy, and brown. She didn't need to feel her face to realize that it was the same as it had been when she was twenty.

Looking around she saw a figure come out of the mist, "Mom?" Raye asked as the figure of her mother who had died of cancer over fifty years ago appeared in front of her.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Raye asked as she embraced her mother. It wasn't really a question but her mother answered it anyway, "Yes, darling, you've moved on."

"Why do I look like this?" Was her next question, and as she asked it she took a closer look at her mother. She had never seen her mother look so young and beautiful.

"When we die, we look as we did when we were happiest. The happiest time in our lives is how we will look forever."

Raye was twenty, the age she was when Fred proposed and when he died, the happiest and saddest time in her life. Her mother took her hand and began leading her through the mist that was gradually turning into a familiar room.

"Where are we going?"

"You have a train to catch." Raye's mother answered, "It will take you on." And Raye realized that the room she was in was King's Cross. As they walked further a smoky train finally came into view. It looked like it was caught in between being mist and being solid.

"I'll see you when you get there." Raye's mother told her.

"Get where?" Raye asked but her mother had disappeared. Turning to the train Raye tested it to see if it would hold her weight. It did even though for all she could tell she was solid. The train was empty and as soon as Raye took a seat it began to move, puffing along the non existent track. Looking out the window she saw scenes of her life flashing by. Her fifth birthday, he first trip to Hogwarts, her fight with Mark, her first kiss with Fred, the battle at Hogwarts, the proposal, the funeral, all flashing by. When the image of her death disappeared the train finally slowed down.

Raye stood and half excited half nervous, got off of the train. The world she was greeted with was unimaginable. The mist was still there but it was constantly changing into different places. From a sandy beach, a sunlit wood, a grassy meadow. There were people to and Raye recognized some of the faces.

But there was one person she had to see before anyone else. As if on command the mist changed again to show a crystal lake. On the banks of the river was a willow, its leaves thick and touching the ground, shielding whoever was inside.

Raye didn't expect to feel nervous as she walked to the tree but her stomach was tense as she pulled open some of the branches.

And there he was, just as she had remembered. His smile wide, his hair red and messy, he blue eyes sparkling, and best of all his arms outstretched.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you to!' Raye cried and ran into his arms. He smelled just the way she had always remembered, his lips were soft against hers as they had always been, his arms around her were as strong as ever. He was there and after so long, she was finally home.

**Wow, I can't believe it's over. I hope that the end was happy even though Fred had to die. =(. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, you have no idea how much it means. I would especially like to thank Lovely Bones 1551, for reviewing so many chapters. If everyone could review on last time, that would be amazing. Just in case anyone is interested I am probably going to write a Sirius Black fanfic next so stay posted. I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**-LayRay**


End file.
